El regreso del campeón - Pokémon Special
by Jimena Yellow
Summary: Red regresa de Teselia a Kanto luego de dos años. Todos esta tan felices excepto Yellow, que no sabe como reaccionará al verlo. Los recuerdos juegan un papel importante en este fanfiction. Todo pudo, puede y podrá pasar, pues su felicidad se ve amenazada por dos curiosos personajes. Espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¿En serio volverá?**

"_Todos tenemos cosas que atormentan nuestra alma, algunas veces pensamos qué hubiera pasado si hacíamos algo de otra manera a la que lo hicimos. Lamentablemente, no conocemos la respuesta a ese tipo de preguntas, así nos hagamos mil y una hipótesis en la cabeza."_

Toda la gente lo comentaba en las calles.

-¿No te has enterado? ¡El campeón regresará pasado mañana!

-¿En serio? Qué feliz debe estar sus madre, y qué orgullosa también.

-Él es un gran entrenador, por eso justamente lo llamaron al PWT de Teselia.

-Dicen que le fue muy bien, a lo mejor a capturado nuevos pokémons y también se ha vuelto famoso por allá.

-Definitivamente. Tratándose de Red, debe ser la figura más influyente del medio.

¿Pero sería verdad? ¿Red regresaría? Sentía una mezcla de felicidad y pánico. Era demasiado para mí.

Han pasado algunos años desde que partió. Dos, para ser exacta. Dos años en los cuáles situaciones inesperadas estuvieron a la vuelta de la esquina. Tiempo en el que las ilusiones se pudieron o no desvanecer. Momentos en los cuáles se ponía a prueba todo.

Sin embargo, conservo todavía su imagen, su risa y sus acciones en mi mente y alma. Red no era una persona común y corriente, él era la diferencia.

Nunca se dio cuenta. Cada mirada, cada gesto, cada encuentro cercano provocaba mil y un reacciones en mí. Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó. Pero allí estaba, como un snorlax que nunca se movería de mi corazón. Esa mezcla rara de sensaciones y emociones, era finalmente una transformación de la admiración hacia el amor.

Recuerdo que le hicieron una gran fiesta de despedida. Fui invitada al igual que todos los demás pokéholders, pero no fui. La escena iba a ser devastadora, personas dándole el adiós, deseándole lo mejor y yo… yo simplemente no quería ver eso; pero más que todo, no quería que se despidiera de mí. Con catorce años en esa época, no me sentía lista para afrontar su partida.

Pero tratándose de Red, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

*Flash Back*

Toc Toc.

- ¿Quién es? – dije con voz temblorosa pues me encontraba llorando junto con Chuchu por la partida de Red y Pika.

-Yellow, soy yo, Red ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Red-san! ¡Espérame un momento por favor!

-Bueno.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Red no me puede ver así! Tengo que limpiarme la cara y tú Chuchu, ayúdame recogiendo esas cosas de allí. – dije en voz baja.

Abrí la puerta y Red entró junto con su inseparable Pikachu.

-¿Cómo andas Yellow? ¿Por qué no fuiste a despedirme?

-Em, verás, yo…

Mi voz se debilitaba mientras pensaba en una buena excusa.

-Yellow, tú eres una de mis mejores amigas y me hubiese gustado que estés en la fiesta, pero como no te vi, decidí venir a buscarte.

-Red-san, tú no tenías porque hacerlo.

-Pero no podía irme sin despedirme, además Pika se quiere despedir de Chuchu, más temprano fuimos a despedirnos de Pichu a casa de Gold.

Pika asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh, bueno, entonces…

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si los dejamos dar una vuelta por el bosque? Nosotros podríamos platicar un rato.

-Está bien – dije nerviosa.

Ambos pokémons salieron. Red se sentó en el sofá y yo lo imité sentándome también.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir por qué no fuiste?

-Yo… yo… tenía que… limpiar la casa, sí, limpiar la casa – mentí.

-Pero estuvo divertido Yellow, Green y Blue me hicieron un pastel de despedida y mi mamá hizo mi comida favorita. Todas las personas de pueblo estaban allí, menos tú.

-Tú sabes, la limpieza es importante.

-No más que yo – dijo en tono serio - En fin Yellow, te quería dar esto.

Red me entregó una foto que nos habíamos tomado cuando fuimos a Hoenn. Sentí nostalgia.

-¡Red-san! ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-Estaba ordenando mi habitación por el motivo del viaje y la hallé por ahí. Quiero que la conserves mientras estoy en Teselia. Me gustaría que no me olvides – dijo Red riéndose.

-Por supuesto Red-san, digo… Red – sonreí.

En la foto, como siempre yo salía muy mal, pero él estaba radiante y determinado, con Pika en el hombro.

Nostalgia, añoranza por las épocas pasadas que fueron mejores.

De un momento a otro, Red se aproximó al estante que estaba cerca a él.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó cogiendo una caja que estaba en la parte baja del estante.

-Ah, eso… eso es un juego que me trajo mi tío en su última visita, me vio tan entusiasmada cuando lo jugué por primera vez, que me compró uno.

-¿Cómo se juega?

-Bien, en realidad no es tan difícil. Mira Red-san.

Hice un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole el juego. Además, le dije que me ayudara a mover los muebles, para tener espacio al jugar. Abrí la caja y saqué un tipo de tapete con círculos de colores y una ruleta que indicaba pies, manos y colores. Red se sorprendió, al parecer nunca había jugado "Twister".

-Primero, tienes que quitarte los zapatos, Red-san.

Hizo una mueca extraña, pero al final se los quitó. Usaba calcetines con detalles de pikachus bordados. Sonreí y él, al darse cuenta, hizo lo mismo. Me quité las botas, yo llevaba calcetines morados con rayas rosas. Los vio y sonrío nuevamente. Al parecer no era la única con gustos extraños en calcetines.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, necesitamos a alguien que gire la ruleta.

Nos quedamos mirando con cara de signo de interrogación. ¿Quién iba a mover la ruleta si solo estábamos los dos solos allí? De pronto, la idea vino a mí. Mi querido Golem nos ayudaría.

-Espérame un momento – dije mientras corría descalza a mi habitación.

Mis pokéballs estaban encima de mi cómoda. Rápidamente elegí a Gravvy y le di las indicaciones del juego.

-Bien, tú tendrás que mover la ruleta y mostrarnos qué alternativa salió ¿está bien?

Ahora el que tenía cara de signo de interrogación era Gravvy.

-Te lo explicaré cuando te enseñe el tablero. Sino nunca me entenderás, pequeño.

Caminamos hasta donde estaba Red, que se había quitado el chaleco y la gorra.

-Gravvy nos ayudará, pero hará falta que se lo explique un par de minutos – volteé para mirar a mi pokémon - Bien, ahora ¿ves este tablero?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes que girarlo así y luego nos enseñas el resultado para poder movernos ¿ahora sí entiendes?

Nuevamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Listo Red, ya podemos empezar a jugar, ayúdame a tender el tapete en el piso.

Ambos desdoblamos el tapete y lo acomodamos en el suelo, Red seguía sorprendido con tan inusual juego.

-Listo, pequeña Yellow ¿ahora sí me explicas bien qué tengo que hacer?

-Pues mi querido Gravvy nos mostrará qué pie o mano tenemos que mover, si derecha o izquierda, y… en qué círculo del tapete tenemos que colocarla; rojo, azul, amarillo o verde. Si te caes, pierdes. Sencillo ¿verdad, Red-san?

-Más o menos – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía.

-Entonces… empecemos.

Ya habían pasado muchos turnos y la tarde ya casi llegaba a su fin. Para nunca haber jugado "Twister", Red lo hacía muy bien. Pero no me iba a dejar vencer fácilmente.

Era mi turno, Gravvy giró la ruleta y salió mano derecha rojo. La única manera de llegar allí era pasando por encima de Red que se encontraba en una posición muy graciosa. Pues bien, tenía que ganarle. Me aproximé al círculo rojo, pero Red, extendió su pierna y me hizo caer. Para mi mala suerte caí encima de él.

Nuestros labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse. Mas Red solo atinó a sonreír mientras yo me moría de la vergüenza. Rápidamente me paré, esa situación hizo que mi corazón latiera de manera acelerada. Gravvy se sintió culpable y regresó a mi habitación.

-¡Te gané! – dijo Red sorpresivamente, como para evitar que haya más tensión.

-¿Qué? – pregunté algo confundida aún.

-Pues, tú caíste primero Yellow.

-Pero tú te caíste conmigo. Así que… es un empate.

Red estaba dubitativo y de piernas cruzadas, no le gustaban los empates. Raramente, lo aceptó.

-Está bien, es un empate – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Lo acompañe con una sonrisa también. Luego, un silencio algo incómodo invadió el lugar. Red, volvió a evitar que se formara más tensión.

-Bien Yellow, como es un empate… ambos ganamos ¿no?

-Creo que sí Red-san.

-Entonces el juego terminó con un final feliz para los dos – exclamó Red con su típica sonrisa encantadora.

-Pero solo el juego terminará así…

-Sabes que el viaje es necesario Yellow, así cumpliré mi meta de estar entre los mejores del mundo. Por eso, tengo que irme.

La mágica tarde con Red había llegado a su fin.

-Lo sé, Red-san.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. Me miró a los ojos.

-Pero quiero decirte que nunca conocí a una persona tan sensible y amable como tú, por eso no podía irme son despedirme de ti.

-Red-san, qué… cosas dices – los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban de nuevo.

-Yellow, aunque me vaya, nunca te olvidaré. Eres una persona muy especial para mí, eres como mi hermana pequeña .Te extrañaré mucho.

Y terminó estas palabras con un beso en mi frente. Luego, empezó a ponerse los zapatos y el chaleco.

-Gracias por esas palabras Red-san – dije recuperándome del shock que me acababa de propinar. Me consideraba una "hermana pequeña". Inestabilidad. Atiné a colocarme las botas.

En ese momento, Pika y Chuchu volvieron de su paseo muy felices, pero a la vez tristes por la separación.

-Yellow, llegó la hora, tengo que irme – exclamó mientras se colocaba la gorra.

-Red-san, de todo corazón te deseo lo mejor en tu viaje. Y espero que siempre te acuerdes de mí, tu… hermana pequeña – mi voz casi ni se escuchaba al terminar la frase.

Un abrazo. Sentirlo tan cerca de mí me encantaba. Su espalda era muy fornida y sus brazos muy agradables.

-Gracias por todo Yellow.

-Gracias a ti, Red-san.

Le abrí la puerta. Como era costumbre, Red no miró hacia atrás.

Chuchu, al igual que yo, estaba triste. Pero los sentimientos de ella eran correspondidos, Pika no la veía como su "hermana pequeña".

Lo vi alejarse junto a su leal pikachu. La tristeza recorría mi ser al punto de querer llorar, pero no lo hice. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde juntos. Estuvimos a punto de besarnos. Era el momento de liberarme de esa pesada carga.

-No. No puede acabar así. Tengo que hacer algo, superar mi timidez de una vez. Es ahora o nunca Yellow – dije para darme ánimos. Chuchu escuchaba atentamente cada una de mis palabras.

Corrí hacia él.

-¡Red-san! ¡Espera! –grité.

Red volteó.

-¿Qué pasa Yellow?

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

-No estoy seguro, solo el destino sabe lo que me depara allá. Es posible que mi viaje dure un par de meses, como también es posible que nunca regrese.

-Red-san, hay algo que tienes que saber en caso que nunca más te vuelva a ver.

-¿Qué cosa, Yellow?

Me acerqué a él lentamente, mientras me aproximaba iba cerrando los ojos .De pronto, sus labios se encontraban junto a los míos. Era una sensación mágica. Luego de eso lo miré a los ojos, como nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo.

-Quizá me veas como una hermana, pero yo te veo como algo más que eso. Tú me conoces, soy muy tímida y miedosa a veces y casi nunca dejo que mis sentimientos salgan a flote. Pero hay algo de lo que nunca voy a dudar: Red-san, estoy enamorada de ti.

Antes de que dijera algo huí lo más rápido posible a lo más frondoso del Bosque Verde.

-Lo hiciste Yellow – me dije a mi misma mientras corría – por fin lo hiciste.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Pero alguien debía confirmarlo. Caminé hacia Pueblo Paleta en compañía de Chuchu y para mi buena suerte me encontré con su madre, que salía del laboratorio del profesor Oak.

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Hola Yellow! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Pues, mientras caminaba por Ciudad Verde, escuché que es posible que Red regrese a Kanto.

-Es verdad, querida – dijo sonriendo – Red volverá porque necesita unas vacaciones, ya sabes, todo eso de ser uno de los mejores lo estresa un poco.

-¿Y sabes cuándo regresa?

-Pues pasado mañana, Yellow. Ya te avisaré para que me ayudes a planear una fiesta de bienvenida para nuestro campeón. Han pasado dos años, pero para mí, seguirá siendo mi engreído.

-Claro, con gusto la ayudaré.

-Entonces mandaré a Green o a Blue a avisarte, ya nos vemos – terminó diciendo.

Se alejó rumbo a su casa.

Dos días, dos días y estará de vuelta. Dos días y nos volveremos a encontrar, aunque ya no pueda mirarlo a la cara. Lo mejor será ocultarme de él. Aunque…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Solo dos días**

"_Pocos días para definir algo que llevo años sin resolver. Afrontar una verdad puede ser difícil, huir es lo más simple pero no lo correcto. Carrera contra el tiempo. Medites lo que medites la respuesta no la hayarás en tu mente, algunas veces estará en el lugar menos pensado, en el corazón."_

-¡Buenos días, Red! ¿Qué te trae por este rincón de Ciudad Porcelana?

-¡Hola André! Verás, necesito un pasaje para el próximo barco que me lleve a Kanto – respondí.

-¡Para Kanto! ¿Te vas de vacaciones por allá?

-Sí, voy a ver a mi mamá y a mis amigos, aunque solo sea por una semana.

-¿Una semana?

-Exacto, es el tiempo que me ha dado la Asociación Pokémon de vacaciones. Luego tengo que volver para seguir como representante de Kanto en el Torneo de Campeones.

-Bien Red, pero tengo que decirle que los barcos para allá salen en dos días. Ya sabes, como no hay mucha gente que vaya para allá, tampoco hay mucha flota destinada a ese recorrido.

-No importa, está bien.

-¡Genial Red! Aquí está tu boleto, te esperamos a las nueve de la mañana dentro de dos días en el muelle principal.

-Gracias. Nos vemos André. Salúdame a tu familia – dije sonriendo.

-Claro Red ¡Hasta luego!

Es raro que todos te saluden en las calles. Ahora soy un ícono para todos los entrenadores pokémon. Desde el principio mi ilusión fue ser el mejor y se podría decir que lo he logrado.

Represento a Kanto en el PWT de Ciudad Fayenza. Lamentablemente, no puedo salir de allí fácilmente, todos los días vienen entrenadores a retarnos a mí y a los otros campeones. Es agotador, pero me agrada.

Estaban haciendo reparaciones al coliseo, por lo cual me han dado diez días de vacaciones. Supuestamente hoy empezaban, pero no he hecho nada para relajarme.

Me encontraba en Ciudad Porcelana mirando el mar junto con Pika.

-¿En qué piensas, colega?

-Pika, pika pi.

-Lo sé, el mar es espléndido.

-Pi, pika pikachu.

-El sol, el mar, los barcos, todo le da vida a esta ciudad.

Noté que Pika intentaba señalarme algo.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?

-Pi, pika pika ¡pika!

Dirigí la mirada hacia donde apuntaba Pika. Era un puesto de Porchelados.

- Si eso quieres, vamos por uno.

Caminamos hasta el puesto que estaba a unos metros. Por suerte no había cola. Una amable señorita con una carismática sonrisa nos atendió.

-¡Buenos días! En qué lo podemos ayudar señor… ¿Red? ¿Es usted Red, el campeón de Kanto?

-Em, sí. Soy yo.

-¡Wow, eres tú! ¿Te molestaría darme tu autógrafo? – dijo mientras buscaba rápidamente un papel y una lápiz.

-Con gusto – hice un ademán para que me entregará el papel y el papel – Veamos, con cariño para… para…

-¡Para Andrea!

-Para Andrea del campeón de Kanto, Red – exclamaba mientras escribía – Listo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Red! Ahora sí te doy tus porchelados. Supongo que quieres dos, para ti y para tu pikachu ¿cierto?

-Exacto Andrea – respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bien, todo va por la casa. Así te agradezco por el autógrafo.

-Está bien, pero la próxima me dejas pagar ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Em, Red, tú… ¿No me querrías dar tu número? Ya sabes, para salir y charlar y…

-Lo siento, pero prometo pasarme por aquí de vez en cuando.

-Está bien Red… ¡Que tengas suerte en tus batallas!

-Gracias Andrea, nos vemos.

Me alejé del puesto mientras comía el porchelado. Pika también disfrutaba del suyo. Andrea me parecía muy agradable para acabarla de conocer. Pero… algo no me permitía darle mi número.

-Dos años Red, dos años y aun no lo superas – dije para mí.

Pika me miró extrañado, sin embargo siguió lameteando su postre frío.

Era verdad, no lo supero, no puedo superarlo ¿Cómo rayos no me di cuenta antes? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Ella era como mi hermana, pensé que me vería igual.

-Torpe, torpe – seguí hablando solo.

No pude definir mis sentimientos hacia ella luego de su confesión, hasta ahora no sé como la considero. Ni siquiera sé si seguimos siendo amigos. Obviamente, la relación entre nosotros nunca volvería a ser la misma, o bien no nos volveríamos a hablar o bien… lo otro.

¿La amo? No sé, ese es un tema muy complicado. Desde ese día, no hay noche en que no medite sobre eso.

*Flash Back*

Se acercó lentamente a mí. Fue raro, pensé que me iba a besar la mejilla. No fue así. Sentí sus labios en otra parte. No estaba preparado, aunque me da un poco de vergüenza confesarlo, ese fue mi primer beso en los labios. Luego, una mirada donde se unían el amor, la añoranza, la alegría y el miedo. No supe cómo reaccionar. Sus palabras las tengo en mi memoria hasta ahora.

-Quizá me veas como una hermana, pero yo te veo como algo más que eso. Tú me conoces, soy muy tímida y miedosa a veces y casi nunca dejo que mis sentimientos salgan a flote. Pero hay algo de lo que nunca voy a dudar: Red-san, estoy enamorada de ti.

Su huída. Era tan solo una niña que en ese momento debió estar muerta de la vergüenza. No se le ocurrió cosa mejor que escapar a lo más profundo del bosque.

Y allí estaba yo, un chico de 16 en ese entonces, parado en medio del camino. Sorprendiéndome del valor de Yellow. Por un momento me entraron ganas de seguirla y preguntarle cómo pasó, pero no era lo conveniente. No sabía cómo responder a su confesión.

Seguía en la misma posición desde hace algunos minutos, entré en un tipo de shock emocional. Gracias a un impactrueno de Pika pude reaccionar. Le agradecí el "gesto" a mi compañero. Sin embargo, mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido?

-Pika pi.

-¡¿Cómo que ya sabías eso?!

-¡Pi, pika pika! – gruñó mi pikachu algo asustado.

-Lo siento amigo, tú no tienes a culpa de nada.

-Piiiiikaa.

-No la puedo seguir, ella seguirá huyendo de mí. La conozco, es demasiado tímida. No me querrá hablar nunca más. Es el fin.

-Pi – pikachu giró su cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no podría. No sé que siento hacia ella en este momento. Además, tengo el viaje ¿lo olvidas?

-Pi pika.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás Pika. Tengo que hacer este viaje y no me puedo distraer. Aunque… aunque quizá una parte de mi alma se quede en este bosque. Quizá, se quede con ella.

-Chu.

-Está bien, en marcha amigo – dije algo más calmado. El barco sale en 2 horas y aun tenemos cosas que hacer. Qué bueno que escogimos el viaje nocturno, así no notaremos que estamos viajando.

-Pi.

-Bien, primero tenemos que ir a casa a recoger las cosas y despedirnos de todos en el pueblo. Luego, luego…

Sí, definitivamente estaba afectado. Tanto, que no recordaba ni siquiera qué tenía que hacer antes del viaje.

-Ya veremos qué hacemos luego.

Sin más que decir caminamos hacia pueblo Paleta.

En mi mente se estaban creando pensamientos raros. Raro en el buen sentido. Creo que esta situación es algo parecida a la vez que nos reveló que era chica, que debajo de aquel sombrero se hallaba una melena radiante como el sol. Ese día fue de los más inusuales en mi vida.

En fin, ese y otros recuerdos se amontonaron en mi cabeza. Necesitaba desahogarme, pero no con Pika, él no me comprendería tan bien como lo haría uno de mis amigos. La mayoría de cosas se las consultaba a Yellow, pero ahora no le puedo consultar de este asunto en el que ella es la protagonista.

-Ya lo tengo Pika, pasaremos a hablar con Green. Él de seguro me ayudará a ordenar mis ideas.

-Pika pika.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a su casa. Para mí sorpresa Blue salía de ella.

-Ni te molestes en tocar Red, Green salió y nadie me sabe dar razón de él. A propósito ¿no deberías estar alistando las últimas cosas para tu viaje? Oh, espera. Ibas a ver a Yellow ¿te dijo por qué no asistió a tu fiesta de despedida?

-Pues, pasaron algunas cosas y la verdad venía a buscar a Green para que me dé un consejo.

-¡No se diga más! Si de consejos se trata, creo que yo soy la persona indicada.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Red. Vamos, confía en mí. Ven para acá.

Me jaló hasta mi casa y nos sentamos en los peldaños de la entrada.

-Ahora sí, dime qué pasó exactamente.

-¿Prometes que no me juzgarás?

-Algo así.

-Blue…

-Está bien, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

-Bueno, resulta que iba a buscar a Yellow a su casa porque estaba preocupado, no la vi en mi fiesta y temía que le hubiera pasado algo malo. Me recibió y me dijo que no fue porque tenía que limpiar su casa. Después, estuvimos jugando "Tuster" o algo así mientras Pika y Chuchu salían a caminar por el Bosque Verde.

-Me parece que te refieres a "Twister", Red. T-w-i-s-t-e-r.

-Como sea. El punto es que luego de que nuestros engreídos volvieran y de la despedida correspondiente, salí de su cabaña y empecé a caminar. Pero a los pocos momentos, salió gritando. Se acercó a mí, me besó y dijo que estaba enamorada de mí. Como la cereza del pastel, salió huyendo y se perdió en la maleza del bosque.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya sabía que Yellow estaba enamorada de ti. Todos lo sabían, menos tú.

-¿Es en serio?

-Eres tan torpe que no te diste cuenta cuando te mirada embobada, ni le tomaste mucha atención a que se sonrojaba cuando estabas cerca de ella o cuando la mirabas fijamente. Eres muy tonto.

-No me hagas sentir peor Blue.

-Es la verdad. Lo que me sorprende es que te lo haya soltado así, de un impulso y encima te besó. Debió ser una escena muy adorable.

-Es que yo la consideraba mi hermanita. Ahora no sé lo que siento por ella.

-¿Por qué no la seguiste?

-Porque estaba confundido, muy confundido. Hasta Pika tuvo que darme un impactrueno para salir de shock. Pensaba que si la seguía, iba a seguir huyendo de mí.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Ya sabes que Yellow te ama, pero no podrás verla hasta que vuelvas de tu viaje.

-Eso eso es lo que me tiene muy preocupado. No sé cuándo volveré.

-Entonces tienes mucho tiempo para aclarar tus ideas, cuando vuelvas traerás una respuesta contigo ¿ok?

-Está bien Blue, gracias por escucharme.

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos las amigas, solo un favor te voy a pedir.

-Volvemos a lo mismo, pero bien, te escucho.

-Necesito tu opinión al respecto de algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Tú crees… que Green y yo hacemos una bonita pareja?

-¿Por qué todos están con la fiebre del amor?

-No salgas con tus tonterías, Red. Ya verás que para cuando vuelvas, lo tendré de rodillas ante mí, suplicando que le dé una oportunidad - dijo sonriendo.

-Si tú lo dices – dije mientras me ponía de pie. Blue hizo lo mismo.

-Nos veremos pronto, campeón. Dale con todo en el PWT.

-Gracias Blue, en serio, muchas gracias.

Abrazo. Blue era muy extrovertida, pero era una gran chica.

Un adiós con las manos. Abrí la puerta de mi casa, mi madre estaba en la cocina.

-¡Red, cariño! Ya va a ser hora de que partas. Anda alista las últimas cosas es tu maleta, porque ¿no vas a llevar una simple mochila, verdad?

-No, madre. Estoy llevando una maleta, como me dijiste desde un principio – dije mientras subía las escaleras junto con Pika.

-Muy bien Red, me avisas cuando terminas todo, tengo una última cosa para ti.

-Ok mamá.

Abría la puerta de la que había sido mi habitación hasta el momento. Encima de mi cama se encontraba una maleta algo grande con todo lo necesario para el viaje. Pero además, hice una pequeña mochila con algunas cosas. Sabía que mi mamá odiaba las mochilas, pero ese era mi estilo.

-Bien, yo bajo la maleta y tú la mochila, ¿qué dices?

-Pika.

Entre los dos, bajamos mi equipaje. Mi madre me esperaba de pie junto a la mesa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que tienes para mí? – exclamé mientras ponía la maleta en el piso.

Mi madre, a punto de llorar, me abrazó y me besó la frente.

-Hijo, no te daré un sermón, pero nunca te olvides de llamarme ni de que siempre te amaré. Perdigue tus ideales y recuerda que tienes que dejar a Kanto en la cima. Gracias por ser mi hijo, Red.

No puede evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas, para mí también era difícil. Pero el viaje era absolutamente necesario.

Partí en Aero hacia Ciudad Carmín. El barco partió.

-¿Sabes una cosa Pika? Llevo conmigo ropa limpia, mi cepillo dental, mi credencial de entrenador y muchas cosas más. Sin embargo, hoy parto con algo más. Hoy parto con un dilema que podría convertirse en ilusión.

*Fin del Flash back*

Solía escuchar que para saber si te gusta alguien tenías que besarlo. El beso que me dio ella fue algo fugaz, casi no lo sentí. Tal vez si…

-¿Pika?

-No me hagas caso amigo. Tengo que meditar un poco. A propósito, tengo que llamar a mamá avisándole que en dos días voy para allá.

-Piiika.

Me pregunto qué pasará cuando se entere ¿sentirá la misma inquietud que yo? Si tan solo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Complicando más las cosas**

"_Cuando piensas que ya no puedes estar más confundida, te confundes más. La vida es tan caprichosa que tiene preparadas para ti las situaciones más inusuales. Está en ti si las aceptas, o no. Pero, al hacerlo, renuncias necesariamente algo"_

Ayer me acosté muy cansada luego de pensar mucho en lo que realmente quiero. Debo admitir que hasta ahora no tengo una solución. Me gustaría que él viniera y me dijera: "Yellow, no quiero separarme de ti nunca más. Tú también me gustas".

Pero no puedo hacerme muchas ilusiones. Red-san es un muchacho atractivo, de seguro ya ha de tener novia. Una chica linda, de ojos brillantes que le apasionen las batallas. No como yo.

Estaba tirada boca arriba en mi cama, Chuchu se encontraba a mi lado, aun durmiendo. Ayer se alegró al saber que Pika volvería. No diría lo mismo de mí.

-¿Por qué me atreví a besarlo?

-Pika… ¿chu?

-¡Discúlpame Chuchu! No era mi intención despertarte.

-¡Chuu!

-Lo lamento mucho. Estoy algo preocupada por el regreso de Red.

-Pika, pika.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No debí hacer eso, no debí confesarle lo que siento. Ahora que regresa, será muy incómodo. No podría ni hablarle.

Miré el reloj en forma de pokéball que estaba en la mesita de noche. Eran las seis de la mañana, faltaban aun dos horas para cumplir mi voluntariado en la nueva guardería de la ruta 3, como lo hacía dos veces a la semana.

-Hoy sí que hemos madrugado ¿verdad Chuchu?

Prácticamente estaba hablando con la pared, pues Chuchu se había vuelto a dormir. La despertaría después.

La miré y sonreí. Luego me levanté de la cama, me puse una bata mis pantuflas. Tenía hambre, por lo que fui a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

-Veamos, creo que hoy desayunaremos pankekes y jugo de bayas.

Cuando todo estaba listo, saqué a mis pokémons de sus pokéballs y desperté a la dormilona de Chuchu. Nos sentamos todos en alrededor de la mesa y disfrutamos de los manjares que había preparado. Al parecer les encantaron mis pankekes, pues nadie hacía más que comer.

Al terminar, todos me agradecieron. Acaricié a cada uno y empecé a lavar los platos.

Eran las seis y 45. Decidí bañarme. Luego me cambié y exactamente a las siete y 15 ya estaba lista para la jornada.

Ratty, Doddy, Omny, Gravvy y Kitty estaban dentro de sus pokéballs. A la única que le gustaba estar fuera de la suya era a Chuchu.

Salí de mi cabaña y me puse en camino a la guardería. Mientras caminaba, nuevamente mi cabeza se sentía atormentada por su regreso. Era imposible no pensar en él, en esos ojos encendidos como el fuego. Sin embargo, ninguna solución venía a mí.

Se me ocurrió plantear hipótesis.

1.-Si Red corresponde a mis sentimientos, estaría muy feliz. Sin embargo, no sé cómo nos trataríamos a partir de allí. Enamorarte de tu mejor amigo no es fácil.

2.- Si Red no corresponde a mis sentimientos, querría que me tragara la tierra. Me sentiré defraudada, mi esfuerzo por decirle lo que siento no valdría la pena y nunca más me atrevería ni siquiera a verlo.

-¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?

-¿Chu?

-Chuchu, creo que he llegado a una conclusión. Cuando llegue Red, nos mudaremos provisionalmente a otro lado, así no nos verá ni me dirá nada sobre lo que pasó ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Pi! – dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, soy una cobarde. Pero ¿qué más puedo hacer?

Seguimos caminando, llegamos a Ciudad Plateada. No se veía mucho alboroto, quizá porque aun era temprano. Seguí hacia la derecha, tomando la ruta 3.

-¡Auxilio!

Un poco más allá (casi junto a la guardería), se encontraba un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de ser atacado por un spearrow.

-¡Chuchu, tenemos que ayudar! ¡Rápido, corre!

Nos acercamos rápidamente al lugar, pero cuando estaba a punto de ordenar a Chuchu que atacase al spearrow, escuchamos la orden de un entrenador.

-¡Ámbar, usa chispazo!

-¡Pikaaaa!

El spearrow logró esquivar el ataque y salió huyendo del lugar.

Me acerqué al niño junto con Chuchu. Éste estaba jugando con Ámbar, el pikachu hembra que lo había salvado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – dije algo preocupada de todas formas.

-Sí ¿Este pikachu es tuyo?

-No, ese no es mi pikachu, éste sí – dije señalando a Chuchu.

-Y entonces ¿de quién es está lindura que me salvó?

-Es mía – dijo alguien detrás de mí.

Volteé. La voz provenía de un chico de aproximadamente 17 o 18 años. Era alto y su cabello era corto y rubio. Tenía unos ojos cafés grandes y profundos. Llevaba unos jeans y un mandil encima de la camiseta que tenía bordado "Guardería Pokémon".

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo para que el spearrow se molestara así contigo? – digo el chico.

-Yo… yo solo le quería dar estas bayas, pero como no me las recibió, se las lancé.

-Si los pokémons no te reciben bayas es porque quizá estén llenos o no les agrade mucho ese tipo de bayas. No lo hacen con mala intención - decidí intervenir.

-Yo… lo lamento. No debí hacerlo. Prometo que no molestaré a los pokémons nunca más – terminó con una sonrisa y luego se marchó con dirección a la Ciudad Plateada.

El chico del mandil se volteó hacia mí.

-Hola, soy Alex – dijo estrechándome la mano – y esta es mi amiga Ámbar.

-Hola… yo soy… Yellow – dije respondiendo al saludo – y esta es mi querida Chuchu.

Su mano se sentía cálida. Las dos pikachus se saludaron y empezaron una entretenida charla entre ellas.

-¿Tú eres Yellow, Yellow del bosque Verde?

-Sí.

-Entonces, tú también eres voluntaria en la guardería Pokémon ¿verdad?

-Sí… ayudo dos veces a la semana. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Estabas en la lista de voluntarios. Yo empecé hace dos días – se le notaba carismático – estoy en el turno de la mañana. Me dicen que ando de prueba por ahora.

Su sonrisa me tenía algo hipnotizada. Hubo silencio.

-No te gusta hablar mucho ¿cierto? – preguntó.

-No mucho, pero sí me gusta hablar con los pokémons. Los entiendo a la perfeción.

-Wow, eso sí que es un don. Te debe ayudar bastante en el voluntariado. Yo me encargo de entretener a los pokémons.

-¿Cómo haces eso?

-Vamos y te enseño –sonrió nuevamente.

Ese chico parecía una buena persona. Me agradaba bastante.

-Está bien.

Ambos entramos a la guardería en compañía de nuestros pikachus. La encargada preguntó qué había pasado.

-Había un niño que iba a ser atacado por un spearrow. Ámbar y yo corrimos en su rescate al igual que Yellow, que estaba de camino hacia aquí.

-¿Así que ya se conocen?

-Bueno, nos acabamos de conocer – respondió Alex.

-¡Eso está genial! Porque a partir de ahora, trabajaran juntos.

-Está bien, encargada – respondí.

-Pues ahora toma tu mandil y acompaña a Alex, Yellow.

-En seguida.

Noté que Alex me observaba, siempre sonriendo. Me coloqué el mandil encima y ambo entramos a la sala donde estaban los pokémons.

-¡Hola! ¿Nos extrañaron? – exclamó Alex.

Los pokémons se pusieron a nuestro alrededor y empezaron a saltar.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? – pregunté.

Los pokémons respondieron son un ligero grito de alegría.

-Pues hoy los deleitaré con algo de música ¿están de acuerdo?

Diciendo esto, Alex sacó de la repisa una guitarra acústica. Todos los pokémons de la sala se sentaron. Yo también hice lo mismo.

-Dama y pokémons, hoy los voy a deleitar con la canción "Creo en ti". Hace algún tiempo la escuché y se ha convertido en una de mis canciones favoritas.

Me emocioné. Amo esa canción desde que una vez la escuché en la radio.

-¿Te la sabes Yellow? – preguntó mientras afinaba la guitarra.

-Sí, es una de mis canciones favoritas también.

-¿Podrías acompañarme a cantar?

-Está bien.

De un momento a otro, los ojos se me iluminaron. Me pidió que lo ayudara a cantar. Me puse a su lado.

Empezó a hacer los acordes con la guitarra y me hizo una seña para que empezara a cantar.

-A quién pregunto y me da respuestas. Quién me acompaña en mi soledad. De malos sueños quién me despierta. Eres tú, eres tú.

Él prosiguió.

-Dónde me escondo cuando hay tormenta. A dónde voy si no puedo más. Quién me da fuerza al levantarme. Eres tú, eres tú.

Seguía el coro, ambos cantamos.

-Estuviste aquí si era un día gris. Viniste a mí cuando me perdí. Sé que eres tú el haz que me da luz. Por eso creo en ti.

Me sentí extraña. La parte que cantamos juntos, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos ¿Cuándo me he atrevido a mirar directamente a los ojos a alguien?

La canción siguió mientras nosotros cantábamos y nuestras miradas se encontraban por momentos.

Al final, todos los pokémons nos felicitaron, o por lo menos eso fue lo que entendí. Seguimos con la ronda de canciones hasta que al rato vino el encargado y se llevó a los pokémons a comer. Liberé a todos mis pokémons para que también fueran a almorzar, él hizo lo mismo. Tenía en su equipo un ninetails, un ludicolo, un sunflora, un bagon y un zorua, además de Ámbar. Nos quedamos solos.

-Cantas muy bien – me dijo.

-Tú tocas genial la guitarra.

Sonrisas.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dije.

-Claro, Yellow.

-¿Dónde conseguiste a Ámbar?

-Hace algún tiempo, un amigo me la obsequió cuando yo vivía en Ciudad Azafrán.

-Interesante. Hay pocas personas que tienen un pikachu en Kanto. Solo conozco a una persona además de ti que tiene uno.

-¿Se puede saber quién? Por curiosidad.

De un momento feliz pasé a un estado de inquietud. Hablar de él ya se me hacía raro. Recordar a Red era muy complicado para mí. Todo se originó tan solo por un beso. Quisiera volver a los buenos tiempos junto a él.

*Flash back*

-¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando pensabas que ese gyarados te iba a comer? – dijo Red entre risas.

Ambos estábamos sentados en la sombra de un árbol en el Bosque Verde junto a un claro.

-¿Tienes que recordarlo siempre? – dije mientras me hacía la enojada.

-Pues fue muy gracioso verte corriendo por todos lados y gritando "¡Ayuda, me quiere comer!"

-Estaba aterrada. Ese gyarados me miraba raro.

-Por suerte Pika asustó al gyarados con un impactrueno antes de que te comiera – exclamó casi asfixiándose de la risa.

-¿A sí? A ver si te ríes tanto si lanzo su gorra al agua.

Le quité la gorra de su cabeza y la tiré.

-¡Nooo!

Red se lanzó hacia mí y al final ambos caímos al claro.

Estuvimos jugando en el agua por mucho tiempo, él no estaba enojado. Yo sabía que podía hacerle ese tipo de bromas. Era mi mejor amigo.

Salimos del agua y Red se quitó la camiseta, pues si no, le podía dar una neumonía. Mi casa estaba cerca, así que podía ir a cambiarme tranquilamente.

-Fue divertido, solo avísame la próxima para traer ropa de baño – dijo Red sonriendo.

-Tú empezaste – respondí con otra sonrisa.

Una despedida de manos, el tomé el camino hacia Pueblo Paleta y yo me dirigí a mi cabaña.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Mi cara cambió de un momento a otro y Alex lo notó.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

-No te preocupes, es solo que no quiero hablar de eso.

Alex entendió. Nos pusimos a acomodar la sala. Sentía curiosidad por ese chico. Era amable, guapo y tenía una conexión especial con los pokémons. Hasta cierto punto me gustaba su actitud.

Saqué un sándwich de mi bolsa para almorzarlo.

-¿Así que también almuerzas sándwiches? – dijo Alex mientras sacaba uno de su mochila.

-Pues solo cuando vengo aquí.

-Interesante.

Nos sentamos a almorzar. No hablamos, tan solo intercambiábamos miradas y una que otra sonrisa.

Terminada la hora de comer, decidimos entretener a los pokémons con otras dinámicas. Noté que Chuchu y Ámbar se habían hecho amigas, lo cual me agradó mucho.

El día transcurrió entre bailes, juegos de escondite y rondas musicales. Hasta yo me estaba divirtiendo.

Nuestro turno llegó a su fin, eran las 5 de la tarde, por lo que yo ya estaba alistándome para salir. Alex metió sus pokémons a sus pokéballs y yo también lo hice. Excepto a Ámbar y Chuchu, respectivamente.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? – me dijo de manera inesperada.

-P-pues… yo…

-Tranquila, si no quieres no pasa nada.

-No es eso, p-pero… Está bien, puedes acompañarme.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Quizá en su mirada, que me atraía demasiado ¿Y Red? ¿Dónde quedaba Red?

Nos despedimos de la encargada, que estaba más feliz que de costumbre y salimos del lugar.

-Cuéntame de ti, Yellow.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de mí?

-No sé, eres una persona que me causa curiosidad.

-¿En serio?

-En serio, me gustaría saber más de ti.

-Soy una chica y soy algo tímida.

-Yo soy un chico algo tímido también, pero cuando estoy con los pokémons o contigo, me siento valiente.

-Entonces cuéntame más de ti.

-Vivo en Ciudad Plateada, cuando pasemos por allí te mostraré mi casa. Pero nunca me ha gustado salir mucho. Ayudo en la guardería porque me encantan los pokémons. Me gusta la música suave, me gusta mucho el chocolate y los pasteles.

-Ah, a mi me gustan las gomitas de azúcar.

-Listo, anotado. Continúa.

-También me encantan los pokémons. Poseo el Viridian Mind, es un poder que tenemos ciertas personas del boque Verde que nos permite curarlos.

-Genial, Yellow ¿Ves como no eres tan tímida como dices?

Me sonrojé ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Llegamos a Ciudad Plateada, Alex señaló su casa.

-Mira, esa pequeña casa es mi hogar y el de mi familia, y por supuesto, de mis pokémons. Me mudé hace algunos meses allí.

-Oh, yo vivo en una cabaña, algo rústico, pero me encanta.

-Amo lo rústico.

Seguimos caminando y entramos al bosque Verde.

-Me considero creativo, de mente abierta. Soy un romántico reprimido, un chico sin sombra. Pero, soy una buena persona, créeme.

-Yo soy algo torpe para esas cosas, pero también soy una buena persona.

Creo que me gusta su compañía también. Pero sus ojos, son tan…

Ya estábamos frente a mi cabaña. Hora de despedirse.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

-No hay de qué, Yellow ¿Vas mañana a la guardería?

Excelente idea. Si voy a la guardería, no podría ver a Red. Pero…

-La verdad no sé. Si puedo, iré.

-Genial, ya nos vemos Yellow.

Ámbar y Pikachu, que estuvieron hablando entre ellas todo el camino, se despidieron con un abrazo.

Alex se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonrisas y un adiós de manos mientras se alejaban. Me quedé pensando un rato y luego le comenté algo a mi querida amiga.

-Fue una linda experiencia conocerlos ¿no, Chuchu?

-¡Pi!

-¿Qué es eso?

En la puerta de mi cabaña había una carta y Chuchu la estaba señalando.

"A Yellow, Bosque Verde"

La carta tenía una estampilla de Teselia. Abrí la carta sin ni siquiera entrar a la casa. Tenía mucha inquietud.

"No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pensar antes de enviar esta carta. Mañana tengo que hablar contigo, así que te pido que no huyas. Es importante. Saludos, Red"

¿Será posible? Red, me envió una carta, pero ni una sola pista de lo que me va a decir.

Entré a mi casa junto con Chuchu y me senté en el sofá, eran las seis.

Noticias de Red luego de dos años. Alex y su dulce mirada me tientan.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Red. Tiempo sin que mi amor por él cambiase. Una carta avisándome que no huya, me conoce muy bien. Dijo que pensó mucho antes de enviarme la carta. Estaba pensando en mí.

Alex. De un momento a otro su sonrisa me cautivó. Su sencillez, su voz, todo ¿Por qué cada vez que lo recuerdo se aceleran mis latidos?

-No, ahora un problema más.

-¿Chu? – preguntó Chuchu algo intrigada.

-Chuchu, creo que me gusta Alex.

**Nota: Hola! Bueno, decidí agregar a un nuevo personaje. Así las cosas se complican más :3  
Yellow, la pequeña Yellow, acaba de conocer a un chico parecido a ella y al parecer le gusta ¿Pero Red? ¿Una carta bastará hasta su llegada? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: ¿Casualidad?**

"_Conocer a la persona indicada es como ver la luz luego de vivir en la completa oscuridad. Te preguntas si fue destino, casualidad. Pero no fue nada de eso, tan solo un conjunto de decisiones que te llevaron a soñar con la felicidad."_

-Hijo ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Sí mamá, ya te dije que estoy bien y no me pasa nada.

-Está bien Alex, pero si necesitas algo me avisas ¿Está bien?

-Sí mamá.

Mi madre se preocupa mucho por mí. Se me nota diferente, lo sé, lo entiendo. Yellow me despertó de una fantasía, de un sueño. Tímida, soñadora, amable con los pokémons. Cualquier persona quedaría encantada con ella, incluyéndome.

Estoy tirado en la alfombra de mi habitación con los audífonos puestos, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma canción. "Creo en ti". Imposible no recordar las miradas, las sonrisas.

¡Qué rayos! Mi cuerpo se estremece de solo pensar en ella.

Miro el techo, no la encuentro. Solo la puedo ver en los recuerdos que ha dejado plasmados en mi alma.

*Flash Back*

-Gracias por acompañarme – dijo ella tímidamente.

-No hay de qué, Yellow ¿Vas mañana a la guardería?

¿Mi pregunta habrá ido muy lejos? De repente siente que la estoy presionando. No quiero que se incomode. Aunque se le ve adorable cuando se siente nerviosa, cuando trata de esquivar una mirada o cuando solo sonríe.

-La verdad no sé. Si puedo, iré.

Bah. De seguro ya tiene planes. Es raro, pero me agrada tanto. No creo que tenga novio, o por lo menos, no lo parece. Pero no le puedo soltar todo esto de un momento a otro. Nos hemos conocido hace menos de un día ¿Creerá en el amor a primera vista?

-Genial, ya nos vemos Yellow – disimulé mi desilusión.

Me despedí de ella con un beso en su mejilla. Me sonrojé un poco, pero al parecer ella no lo notó.

Ámbar había hecho una amiga. Ella y Chuchu parecía que se conocieran años de años.

Caminé rumbo a la salida del Boque Verde, al norte. Pero necesitaba verla de nuevo, no pude evitar voltear. Me oculté en unos arbustos para que no me viera, Ámbar me imitó.

Al parecer sostenía algo entre las manos ¿Es un documento? ¿Una postal? Se le notaba ansiosa al abrirlo. Algo desesperada.

Era una carta, o por lo menos eso deduje finalmente. Su rostro reflejaba confusión cuando la leyó ¿Qué contenía esa carta? ¿Será de un familiar?

Al final entró a su cabaña junto a Chuchu. Cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido eso, Ámbar?

-Pika ¡pikachu!

-No sé. Me parce extraño que no haya entrado a su casa a abrir tranquilamente la carta. Pero, se le ve tan inocente, tan linda. No sé si cuestionarla por algo tan simple.

-Pi.

-Vamos Ámbar, tenemos que ir a casa.

Ciudad Plateada. Había la actividad normal para ser inicios de la noche. La tienda de dulces estaba abierta. Una idea fugaz cruzó por mi mente.

-Ámbar ¿quieres gomitas de azúcar?

-¡Chu!

Entramos a la dulcería. El encargado tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Buenas noches joven! ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

-Hola, necesito 3 bolsitas con gomitas de azúcar.

-Claro, deme un momento.

Despachó las gomitas y las repartió igualmente en tres bolsas de papel, las cerró y me las entregó.

-Aquí tiene joven. Son 6 pokedólares.

-Cóbrese – dije sacando el dinero necesarias para pagar lo que había pedido – Gracias.

-¡Gracias a usted joven!

Abrí una bolsa y se la di a Ámbar. La otra bolsa la abrí también, la comería de camino a casa.

-¿Pi?

-¿Qué sucede Ámbar?

-¡Pi! – dijo señalando la otra bolsa con gomitas.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Esta bolsa es para ella, es para Yellow. Pienso dársela mañana.

-Pi…

*Fin del Flash Back*

La puerta se abrió de repente, era mamá de nuevo.

-A mí no me engañas Alex. A ti te pasa algo y ahora me vas a decir qué es.

- Mamá ¿no crees que ya estoy grande para este tipo de conversaciones?

-No, tú eres mi hijo y quiero saber qué te pasa.

-Mamá, no lo vas a entender…

-Es por una chica ¿verdad?

-Pues…

-Alex, me encanta que tengas una ilusión de ese tipo ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Es bonita?

-No madre, no la conoces. Es muy… especial. Su nombre es Yellow.

-Entonces ¿cuándo la traes a la casa para conocerla?

-Mamá…

-Está bien, ahora entiendo por qué andas como un shuppet por la casa, por qué te fuiste de frente a tu habitación y por qué no querías comer. Te dejo cariño, sueña con tu chica – dijo dejando una sonrisa cómplice.

-Madres….

Miré el reloj. Eran las once de la noche ¿Me había pasado tantas horas pensando en ella? Rayos, no Alex, así lo único que lograrás es que piense que eres un obsesivo.

Me quité los audífonos. Ámbar ya estaba en su cama, era momento de irme a la mía.

Me puse el pijama ¿podré dormir? Ayer fue tan fácil conseguir descansar y hoy, simplemente no creo poder. Tengo que intentarlo. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ayudar en la guardería y verla…

¿Le habré causado una buena impresión?

**Nota: He aquí un pequeño capítulo sobre Alex. Lo que se viene va más a la trama principal, así que me pareció mejor describir cómo es Alex. Dos chico peleando sin conocerse por el amor de Yellow ¿Cómo saldrá de esto?

PD: Amo las gomitas de azúcar :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Respuestas al fin**

"_Andamos buscando respuestas que ya tenemos, solo que no nos damos cuenta. Una profunda reflexión ayuda. Recuerdos te hacen pensar y dar solución a algo que dejaste inconcluso. Aunque no sabes si ya es demasiado tarde."_

Solo un día. Mañana estaré ya estaré en Kanto.

Es una mañana soleada en Ciudad Fayenza. Decidí salir a tomar aire. La brisa me relaja, me libera. Decidí ir a Ciudad Mayólica, pues había acordado ir con Pika a ver un partido de fútbol americano antes de irnos de Teselia.

El estadio no estaba tan lleno, así que pudimos escoger un buen sitio. Estaban enfrentándose Los Dragones de Ciudad Caolín contra Las Aves de Ciudad Loza. Compré popcorn y refrescos antes de sentarnos. El partido estaba bueno, iban ganando Los Dragones. De un momento a otro, Las Aves anotaron cinco puntos y lograron empatar. Quedaba un minuto de juego y yo ya me había acabado todo el popcorn. Pika me reclamó, no le hice mucho caso; él se había acabado todo el refresco. Al final ganaron Los Dragones de Caolín, aunque a mi parecer, el juego debió quedar en empate.

-Ni tan bueno, ni tan malo. Digamos que estuvo correcto.

-Pi – negó Pika.

-Está bien, fue el mejor partido de fútbol americano que he visto ¿Feliz?

-¡Pika!

En algunos casos, podría decir que Pikachu amaba los deportes más que yo. Quizá él prefería más el fútbol americano. A mí me gustaba el básquet o el béisbol.

-Bien ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras hacer hoy, Pika?

-¡Pikachu!

Pika señalaba la rueda de la fortuna que estaba ubicada cerca al Gimnasio Pokémon. Era una buena idea. Caminamos hasta la boletería y compramos los tickets. Luego, nos pusimos en la cola para subir al juego. Delante de nosotros se encontraba una niña acompañada de sus padres. La pequeña se sentía entusiasmada, parecía que nunca se había subido a ese tipo de juegos. Sus padres trataban de tranquilizarla.

-¿Y cómo se siente allá arriba, papi?

-Pues, es algo mágico. Sientes cosquillas y te emocionas mucho.

-Además, puedes ver toda la ciudad desde allí – agregó la mamá.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que se subieron allí arriba, papis?

-Pues fue cuando salimos con unos amigos a dar un paseo por la feria de la ciudad. Ella y yo éramos eso, solo amigos, en ese tiempo. Se podría decir mejores amigos. Yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero temía que me rechazara, así que no se lo había dicho aun…

-Entonces, decidimos sentarnos los dos en una cesta. Tú padre era un hombre muy simpático en ese tiempo…

-Y lo sigo siendo, querida…

-Bien, bien. El juego empezó a dar vueltas, mientras ambos observábamos lo diminuto que se veía todo desde arriba. Tú padre disfrutaba mucho de eso, pero a mí me empezó a asustar. Pensaba que la cesta se podía caer en cualquier momento.

-Yo traté de calmar a tu madre y bueno, pues… De un momento a otro la sentí tan cerca que me armé de valor y le dije que ella me gustaba.

-Oh, querido, qué tiempo aquellos…

-Ni que fueran tantos –dijo el padre haciéndose el molesto.

-Así que esta rueda nos emociona tanto como a ti, Flavia.

-Oh ¡qué bonito! ¡Ya me quiero subir!

Su historia me conmovió. Una rueda de la fortuna podía hacer tantas cosas. Como aquella vez que me subí a la rueda con ella, con Yellow cuando la feria se instaló en Ciudad Verde. Ahora entiendo por qué se puso tan nerviosa, no solo era por la altura, era por mí.

*Flash Back*

-Vamos, Yellow, por favor. Solo esta vez, si quieres nunca más te vuelves a subir a este tipo de juegos.

-Y-yo no puedo Red-san. A mí me asustan estas cosas…

-No te preocupes, subirás conmigo…

-P-pero yo no…

Así fue como la jalé y la metí dentro de una de las canastas de la rueda. Pika y Chuchu ya estaban adentro. Di la orden para ascender.

-¡Red-san! ¡Bájame, bájame de aquí!

-Yellow, relájate.

-P-pero… Me da miedo la altura ¡además estamos encerrados en esta cosa!

-Tranquila Yellow, estamos seguros aquí ¿O es que te incomodo?

-¡No! Red-san, tú no me incomodas. Es decir, no me incomodas porque eres muy bueno y entonces, no… Pero me caes genial, es solo que… La altura, sí, la altura no me gusta.

Estábamos uno frente al otro. Ella se tapaba la cara con las manos mientras yo contemplaba la ciudad por la ventana con lunas transparentes que estaba a mi lado. Pika y Chuchu estaban mirando por la luna del otro costado.

-Yellow, no nos vamos a caer. Además, si eso pasase, yo estoy aquí para salvarte si es necesario. Solo relájate.

Cogí sus manos y las aparté de su cara, estaba llorando.

-Mira – le señalé la ventana – hay una hermosa vista desde aquí. La noche se ve hermosa.

Se acercó lentamente a la luna.

-T-tienes razón Red. Todo se va tan bonito y pequeño desde aquí.

-¿Cómo estarán Blue y Green en la otra canasta? Parece que hay algo entre ellos – dije en broma – Creo que este paseo en la rueda de la fortuna les dará un empujón.

-¿Tú crees que las ruedas de la fortuna ayudan a… esas cosas?

-Claro Yellow, hasta a mí me daría un empujón cuando lo necesitara.

-Ah…

De pronto se puso pálida y terminó por recostarse.

-¡Yellow! ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me gustan estos espacios, me siento incómoda…

-¿Estás mareada? ¿Eres claustrofóbica? ¡Yellow!

Yellow había sufrido un desmayo y estábamos en lo más alto de la rueda. Chuchu estaba al borde de la desesperación y Pika trataba de que no se pusiera peor.

-¡No! ¡Rayos! Aun falta mucho para bajar…

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue sacar la luna de cristal y liberar a Aero mientras los pikachus le hacían aire con sus manitas. Con sumo cuidado cargué a Yellow y la puse en mi aerodactyl, luego salí y me monté también yo en él.

-Pika, Chuchu… Cuando bajen de aquí le tratan de decir a Green y Blue lo que ha pasado, llevaré a Yellow a su casa ya que el Centro Pokémon está cerrado ya a esta hora. Debe tener un botiquín allí.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Aero, lo más rápido a la cabaña de Yellow.

Nunca había volado tan rápido, al parecer a él también le preocupaba. Aterrizamos y abrí la puerta con la llave que estaba debajo de la alfombra. Con delicadeza la cargué hasta su habitación, regresé a Aero a su pokéball y busqué el botiquín.

-De seguro está por aquí.

Estaba en lo correcto. Se hallaba en un estante donde ponía algunos libros. No perdí más tiempo y saqué el alcohol y un poco de algodón. Lo coloqué cerca de su nariz

-Vamos, vamos ¡Yellow!

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Me vio allí, vio que estaba en su habitación y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado.

-¡Red-san! Yo…

-No digas nada, fue un leve desmayo. Tuve que traerte hasta aquí porque hoy cierran temprano el Centro Pokémon, espero que no te moleste. Soy tu amigo y me preocupé mucho por ti. Pika y Chuchu se quedaron a avisarle a Green y Blue lo que pasó. Espero que logren entenderlos.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué Yellow, ahora veré si puedo preparar chocolate caliente para ambos. No te molesta que queme la cocina ¿verdad?

-¡Red-san!

-Solo era una broma, ya te traigo un refresco.

-Red, ¿me puedes traer también las gomitas de azúcar que están en la despensa?

-Te gustan mucho esas cosas…

-Me encantan - dijo ya más recuperada.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Supongo que aquella vez quedé como un héroe para ella. La aprecio tanto que habría hecho cualquier cosa para que esté bien. Con ella he pasado tantas cosas…

-Señor, ya puede subir.

Con lo pensativo que andaba, no me había dado cuenta que ya había llegado mi turno. Pedí que me dejaran subir solo con Pika y el encargado aceptó.

Empezamos a elevarnos en uno de los cestos. Aunque algo más subía en mí.

-Pika, ¿extrañas a Chuchu?

-¡Pi! – afirmó.

-Pika, yo extraño a Yellow.

Vinieron a mi mente las veces que se sonrojaba, las veces que conversábamos largo rato en el Bosque Verde, las ocasiones en las cuales me daba ciertos indicios de su amor aun cuando yo no lo entendía. Extraño a Yellow, quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo. Cosas raras se mueven en mi estómago cada vez que recuerdo alguna situación que compartí con ella.

-¡Pikachu! ¿Pi?

La rueda andaba ya en su punto más alto.

Entonces pude darme cuenta de qué es lo que realmente sentía. La persona que siempre me apoyó en todo era ella, era Yellow. Las veces en que me llevaba comida al MT Plateado, las veces que buscaba una excusa para abrazarme o las veces en que me animaba en los combates.

¿Cómo no puedo saber lo que siento por ella? Está tan claro… Solo que yo me centraba demasiado en los combates y en ningún momento me puse a pensar ni siquiera en recompensar las atenciones de la que era mi mejor amiga.

-Sí Pika, la extraño demasiado. Solo tenía hasta mañana para tomar una desición, esta ya estaba en mí, solo que no la supe buscar bien. Pika, antes de irnos, Yellow me robó una beso es momento de devolvérselo. Lo acepto, fui un completo idiota al dejarla así, sin una respuesta. Eso no pasará ahora, mañana arreglaré por fin esto, mañana.

Ni Pika ni yo volvimos a hablar hasta que la cesta bajase. Nos concentramos en mirar por última vez la ciudad desde ese punto.

-Gracias por subir – dijo el encargado.

Regresé un "de nada" con un movimiento de mi gorra. Luego, caminamos cerca de una tienda de souveniers.

-Ah, cierto. Mamá de seguro quiere que le llevemos algo. También podemos comprar algo para Green, para Blue y para, para Yellow.

Estoy seguro. Cada vez que pienso en ella y en el beso que me dio siento como si estuviera flotando ¿Por qué no puede obtener esas respuestas hace algún tiempo?

Entramos a la tienda.

A mamá le compre una especie de "Mini musical". Era una caja pequeña caja tallada. Si la abrías, podías ver unas figuritas en forma de pokémons que giraban al ritmo de la música.

A Blue le compré una cartera, pues le encantan esas cosas. Era una con lunares celestes y azules. Según la encargada que me recomendó comprarla, era de la última colección de Teselia.

A Green le compré una agenda. Pero no una simple agenda. Esta tenía diseño deportivo y estaba autografiada por los jugadores de los equipos ganadores del último torneo de fútbol. No sé si le guste, pero es un buen regalo a mi parecer. Además, venía con un bolígrafo.

-Tal parece que solo nos falta Yellow.

Busqué y miré por todos lados. Nada.

¿Qué le podría gustar? Aquí no hay ese tipo de cosas.

-Pika, vamos a buscar a otro lado.

Salimos a caminar por la ciudad, buscando algo tan especial como ella. Entramos a un supermercado, tenía ganas de otro refresco y creo que Pika también. Cogimos una canastilla.

Pasillo de los refrescos. Cogimos 2 de cada sabor, más o menos.

Pasillo de las golosinas. Necesitábamos comprar algo para ir comiendo en el viaje. Cogí tres paquetes grandes de galletas y unas cuantas barras de chocolate.

-¿Qué es esto? – dije mientras observaba un paquete de colores llamativos – Gomitas de azúcar Gomi Gomi, calidad de exportación. Sabor único en Teselia.

-¿Gomitas de azúcar? ¡Es perfecto! Le encantarán, ella ama estas cosas y como son únicas aquí, mejor.

Nos acercamos a una caja a cancelar los productos. Estaba orgulloso de mi elección.

Con todo lo que habíamos comprado, salimos del supermercado.

Un par de metro más allá se encontraba un hombre con un grupo de varios pidoves. Algunas personas se curioseaban. Escuché el hombre decía: "Venga y utilice el método más fácil de enviar cartas. El servicio de correspondencia de pidove. Él más confiable y rápido."

¿Y si le envío una carta? Le diría que tenía que hablar con ella y que no huyera mañana, cuando regrese. Es una idea genial.

-¿Cuánto tendría que pagar si quiero enviar una carta de aquí hasta Kanto? – dije mientras me acercaba al dueño de los pidoves.

-Pues serían 30 pokedólares, recuerde que Kanto es la región que más lejos de aquí se encuentra.

-Está bien ¿tengo que comprar una carta aparte?

-Sí, están 5 pokedólares cada una. Puede escoger entre estos diseños.

Escogí una con detalles de pokéballs y escribí el mensaje. Era simple y directo.

El hombre lo puso en un sobre y le colocó la estampilla.

-¿Podría decirme a quién va la carta y dónde la tiene que dejar pidove?

-Ponga en el sobre "A Yellow, Bosque Verde". Pidove la tiene que dejar en la puerta de la única cabaña que hay en el bosque, cerca a un claro.

-Bien, jovencito. Son 35 pokedólares.

Pagué y vi cómo el pidove alzaba vuelo y partía llevando mi carta. Me sentí raro. No era lo correcto, pero por lo menos sabrá que estaba pensando en ella, que ya tengo una desición tomada.

Con las gomitas y las demás cosas, regresamos a Ciudad Fayenza en Aero. Subimos a nuestra habitación en uno de los hoteles y empacamos los regalos. Mis cosas personales y lo demás lo empacaría antes de salir mañana.

Me tiré en la cama, Pika me imitó.

-Red y Yellow, Yellow y Red, suena bien ¿no?

-¡Pikachu!

-Esperemos que mañana salga todo bien Pika, va a ser un día importante. Por fin logré desenredar mi mente y le diré a Yellow que correspondo y siempre correspondí a sus sentimientos.

**Nota: Estos días estoy como en otro mundo. Todo el día me la paso pensando en qué acabará este fic. En serio, en la escuela ando como un zombie porque me quedo hasta tarde escribiendo. Pero me encanta, siento que me libero, que puedo expresar una faceta más romántica de mí. Ya no los aburro…

Red ya sabe lo que siente. El campeón ha decidido darse una oportunidad con Yellow. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando se entere lo de Alex? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: De lo inesperado a lo más inesperado**

"_Un nuevo comenzar ¿Qué te espera a la vuelta de la esquina? Te arriesgas por una aventura, sin conocer detalles de ella. Detalles que pronto contarán como algo más. Nuevos objetivos ¿qué se interpone en tu meta a conseguirlos?"_

*Flash Back*

-Entonces ¿a qué región piensas ir a entrenar?

-Pues, estaba pensando irme a Sinnoh, pero al final me decidí por Kanto.

-¿Kanto? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí papá. Investigué un poco y resulta mi mamá capturó a Thunder allí. Me gustaría conocer ese lugar, creo que se llama "Bosque Verde". Además, hay muchas rutas y hay pokémons exclusivos que no podría encontrar aquí en Teselia, como un diglett.

-Bien Stefany, solo me queda apoyarte en tu desición. Ya tienes 16 años, eres toda una señorita. Te has hecho fuerte, aunque no tengas a tu madre a tu lado. Recuerda que ella te está cuidando desde arriba, cielo – elevó la mirada, luego continuó - ¿Cuándo sale el barco para allá?

-Pues averigüé que sale desde Ciudad Porcelana en dos días.

-Bien, cariño. Hablaré con una amiga de tu madre que vive en Ciudad Plateada en Kanto para que te puedas quedar allí. A propósito ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-Pensaba unos dos meses.

-Pues entonces te daré dinero para tu comida, pero si quieres comprarte algo tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta. Sabes que puedes ganar dinero retando a los entrenadores con los que te cruces.

-Sí papá. Hoy mismo compro los boletos.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

-Stefany ¿no ibas a comprar los boletos?

-Eso voy a hacer papá. Los voy a comprar por internet.

-La juventud de estos tiempos – agregó finalmente.

Entré en mi alcoba. Thunder estaba allí, mirándome, ansioso por saber qué me había dicho papá.

-Pues, aceptó ¡Nos vamos a Kanto!

-¡Pika!

-Al principio creí que no me iba a dejar, pero él sabe que quiero entrenar para poder ganar la Liga de Teselia de una vez por todas. Además le dije que iríamos a conocer el lugar donde mamá te capturó. No se pudo negar.

-¡Pikachu!

-Bien, Thunder, ahora compremos los boletos.

Encendí la computadora y navegué por internet hasta dar con la página para comprarlos. Compré uno para mí y un boleto especial para pokémons. Me emocionaba mucho este viaje.

-Listo, ahora a empacar todo para pasado mañana.

Empecé a alistar algo de ropa, pero tampoco debía apresurarme tanto. Thunder me miraba algo confuso.

-Cierto, cierto. Aun falta. Mejor salimos un rato. Tengo dinero ahorrado para un gorro nuevo, así que podemos ir al Centro Comercial de la Ruta 9.

-¡Pi!

Salimos de mi habitación y bajé a la sala de nuevo, Thunder me seguía. Papá estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el diario.

-Papá, voy a salir un rato. Ya compré los boletos, te los recargarán a fin de mes a tu tarjeta.

-Está bien, cuídate.

Abrí la puerta. Era un día cálido en Ciudad Gres. Abrí mi bolsa y saqué a Staraptor de su pokéball.

-Pequeño, vamos a la ruta 9.

Me monté en él junto con Thunder y partimos. El cielo se veía genial desde mi pokémon. Recuerdo que lo conseguí mediante un intercambio en la GTS del Centro Pokémon cuando tan solo era un starly.

-Staraptor, te aviso que dentro de dos días estaremos yendo a Kanto. Va a ser un viaje de diversión pero también nos va a servir para entrenar en otros terrenos. Así que la pasaremos genial.

-¡Pgriiiiiii!

Volamos por algunos momentos más. Es increíble cómo te sientes allí arriba.

Cuando llegamos al Centro Comercial, regresé a Staraptor a su pokéball, no sin antes darle las gracias y acariciarlo. Thunder y yo nos dispusimos a entrar.

Un atento joven nos guió hasta la parte de accesorios de para entrenadores. Además me dijo había llegado un cargamento de gorras y chalecos.

-¡Mira esta Thunder! ¡Y esa de allí!

Me encaban los accesorios de entrenador, como las bufandas, guantes o gorros.

Necesitaba una que indique que voy a iniciar un nuevo viaje. Algo que me defina.

-¡Pika! – dijo Thunder señalando una gorra.

-¡Esa gorra es genial!

Era una gorra con diseños de pokémons en 8bits. Tenía que ser mía.

La tomé y me dirigí a uno de los espejos. Me miré a mí misma. Una adolescente de ojos grises, cabello castaño oscuro que apenas llegaba a mis hombros y una sonrisa adorable. Fue raro que me quedara viéndome en el espejo por más de unos segundos.

-¡Pi!

-Ah, claro. Tengo que probarme la gorra.

Magnífico. Era la gorra ideal para cualquier entrenador que quisiera adentrarse en la región de Kanto. Esa gorra me traería suerte. Sería mi amuleto personal para lograr los objetivos que me propusiese.

Compré además un pequeño libro sobre la región de Kanto. Pagué por ambos productos y salí del lugar muy emocionada.

Me senté un rato en una banca que se encontraba a las afueras del edificio y abrí en libro.

-Ubicación, clima, relieve… Aquí están, líderes de gimnasio. Tenemos que derrotarlos a todos, Thunder.

-Pika pi ¿Pika pika?

-Pues, supongo que sí. También vamos a tener tiempo de explorar cada rincón de Kanto y ver qué pokémons hay por allí. Solo espero que todo el entrenamiento allá valga la pena.

-¡Pikachu!

-Tienes razón, tengo que confiar en ustedes. Solo junto a mi equipo pokémon podré lograr grandes cosas.

*Fin del Flash Back*

No puedo creer lo rápido que pasan los días.

Son las nueve de la mañana. Estoy en Ciudad Porcelana a bordo del S.S. Mantike que me llevará hasta Ciudad Carmín, en Kanto. Dentro de unos minutos partiremos. La despedida con papá no fue muy emotiva, un simple "Has lo correcto y buena suerte". Bah, padres.

Me encuentro muy ansiosa, acaban de anunciar que faltan dos minutos y partimos. El barco es grande. Me ubiqué en una de las barandas laterales, de allí podía ver el mar. Ya luego iría a ver mi cuarto provisional.

-Bienvenidos al S.S. Mantike, les habla el capitán. Tenemos un mar calmado el día de hoy, que nos permitirá un viaje espléndido. Pregunten a los ayudantes si no saben donde están sus habitaciones. Esos es todo, espero que disfruten su estancia en este barco.

Partimos. Mi corazón latía fuertemente de la emoción. Un nuevo comenzar para mis pokémons y para mí.

De pronto, un aerodactyl aterrizó justo a mi lado. En él montaba un joven de cabellos alborotados y ojos color fuego acompañado por un pikachu. Con cuidado bajó su maleta de su pokémon y lo regresó a su pokéball.

-¡Pika! – dijo Thunder, que llamó la atención del chico.

-¡Pika! – dijo el pikachu del entrenador de gorra roja.

Éste volteó. Me miró y sonrió.

-¡Así que tu también tienes un pikachu! ¡Y es shiny! ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó.

-Se llama Thunder y sí, es algo especial.

-Qué genial. Por cierto, soy Red. Un gusto – dijo estrechándome la mano – y este es mi querido compañero, Pika.

-Soy Stefany – respondí el saludo.

Thunder y Pika se saludaron, al parecer a Pika le asombró el color de Thunder.

-¿Y para qué viajas a Kanto, Stefany?

Me parecía haberlo visto en algún lado, no recordaba dónde.

-Pues me preparo para la Liga de Teselia, voy a entrenar.

El chico sonrió ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

-¿Te parece gracioso lo que acabo de decir?

-No, es solo que vas a entrenar a mi ciudad y al final, si es que ganas a todos los líderes de gimnasio, te vas a enfrentar conmigo.

¿Me voy a enfrentar con él? ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Por qué?

-Soy Red, el campeón de Kanto. Estaba representando a mi región en el PWT de Ciudad Fayenza. Ahora vuelvo por unas vacaciones.

Sabía que lo había visto en otro lado. Cuando estaba leyendo el libro de Kanto había una foto de él. Se ve bien, tiene una chispa al hablar.

-Pues, serás el campeón y todo eso. Pero pienso ganarte.

-Espero que lo logres Stefany. Ahora tengo que ir a registrarme, pues como verás, llego un poco atrasado ¡Nos vemos luego!

-Está bien, Red.

Un grito de Thunder y Pika cerró el encuentro.

-Así que el campeón de Kanto. Tengo que averiguar más de él.

-Pika…

Me quedé un rato más mirando el mar desde la baranda. Aunque en mi mente habían quedado las palabras del chico de hace un rato. Hablaba con tanta seguridad, tanta firmeza. Dijo que había estado en Teselia ¿Por qué no me había enterado? Así lo hubiera retado….

-Thunder, vamos a conocer nuestra habitación. Reflexionando un poco, solo pasaremos allí unas horas, estaremos llegando a Kanto como a las 4 de la tarde…

Caminamos hasta un supervisor y pregunté por mi habitación. El número estaba escrito en mi boleto. Me dijo que estaba en la primera planta, a unos cuantos pasillos. Agradecí y caminé hacia allí.

-103. Aquí es Thunder.

Introduje en boleto en la ranura correspondiente.

-Vamos puerta. Ábrete de una vez.

Es sistema de mi puerta aparentemente no servía. Me empecé a molestar. Saqué el boleto y lo volví a meter.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible?

Ok, plan B.

-¡Thunder, usa…

-¿Puedo ayudar?

De pronto el "campeón" Red apareció. Me quitó el boleto, lo estiró e introdujo en la ranura. La puerta abrió.

-Gracias, Red. Ya iba a tirar la puerta.

-No hay de qué. Además al parecer somos vecinos. Mi habitación está aquí al lado –sonrió – ya sabes, antes de malograr todo el sistema de la puerta, me avisas.

Era algo bromista, pero al parecer era buena persona. Evitó que malograra algo sin ser necesario.

-Claro – sonreí también. Noté que sus ojos no eran tan ordinarios, brillaban.

Movió su gorra y entró en su habitación, yo hice lo mismo. Me refiero a entrar en mi habitación, no llevaba gorra en ese momento.

Apenas entré me tiré en la cama. No estaba tan cómoda, pero tenía mucho sueño. No había dormido mucho ayer porque estaba emocionada con el viaje. Así que de un momento a otro me quedé dormida.

-Eh, Stefany ¿estás allí?

Alguien llamaba a la puerta ¿qué hora es? ¿Las tres? ¿Cómo puede dormir tanto? Thunder andaba despertándose también.

-¿Stefany?

La voz detrás de la puerta se me hizo conocida. Era mi vecino de habitación.

-¿Red?

-Sí, soy yo. Están anunciando el almuerzo desde hace un buen rato. Eso me despertó, pues me quedé dormido apenas entré a mi cuarto. Me parece que a ti te pasó lo mismo ¿o me equivoco?

Me miré al espejo antes de salir. Estaba espantosamente despeinada.

-Thunder, pásame la gorra que está en mi mochila.

-¡Pi!

Perfecta. Esa gorra, con diseño retro que me compré hace dos días, era genial.

-Ya salgo.

Abrí la puerta.

-Linda gorra.

-Gracias y gracias por avisarme que ya era hora de almorzar. Me quedé dormida. No descansé bien por lo emocionada que estaba con esto.

-No importa, me pasó igual ¿vamos a almorzar?

-Claro.

Me contó una que otra cosa de cómo le fue en el PWT, le conté mi ambición por llegar a ser la mejor entrenadora de Teselia. Pika y Thunder conversaban entre ellos, parecían compadres.

Las mesas del comedor estaban vacías. Creo que todos ya habían almorzado.

-Estamos algo tarde, solo espero que aun hay comida – dijo Red.

Un camarero se acercó a nosotros, nos dijo que solo quedaba pastel.

-Por mí está bien, amo el pastel – respondí.

-Pues por un día que almuerce pastel no creo que pase nada – agregó Red.

Al rato estábamos súper llenos de pastel. Estábamos bromeando. Espera ¿estaba bromeando con él?

-Y luego le dije "Yellow, ese gyarados no te va a comer" – terminó y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Yellow es tu mejor amiga?

-Sí. No la veo hace dos años. Tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar. La he extrañado todo este tiempo.

-Wow, yo no tengo conocidos en Kanto. Aunque mi madre era de allí. Luego viajó a Teselia y se casó con papá. Ahora ya no está conmigo.

-Ah, lo lamento.

-Descuida, pero mi padre ha hablado con una de sus amigas y me voy a quedar en Ciudad Plateada con ella. Espero que sea una buena persona.

-Yo creo que sí.

Pocas personas te miran a los ojos cuando te hablan. Red era uno de esos casos.

-¿Tuviste que vencer a todos los líderes de gimnasio? – pregunté casi aleatoriamente.

-Por supuesto, se podría decir además que salvé a Kanto en algunas oportunidades.

-Eso suena bien, ya me gustaría tener una batalla contigo.

Unas sirenas nos fastidiaron, luego siguió la voz del capitán.

-Buenas tardes queridos pasajeros, los saluda nuevamente el capitán. Acabamos de desembarcar en Ciudad Carmín. Tenemos una temperatura templada. Espero que hayan disfrutado su travesía en el S.S. Mantike. Hasta otra oportunidad.

Ya llegamos. Por fin llegamos.

-Ah, con tanto pastel no puedo ni moverme. Tenemos que ir a recoger nuestras maletas a la habitación.

-Te acompaño – dije – tengo que hacer lo mismo.

Ambos pikachus asintieron y nos siguieron.

Sacamos las maletas y fuimos a la cubierta. Ese Red era genial, pensé que era uno de esos entrenadores presumidos, pero no es así.

Caminamos y bajamos del barco. Pisamos Ciudad Carmín. Él luego de dos años; yo, por primera vez.

Había un chico alto de cabello rubio con un cartel que decía "Stefany" a unos pasos de nosotros.

-Creo que ese chico me espera a mí, pero nunca lo he visto en mi vida – comenté a Red.

-Pues yo tengo que volar al Bosque Verde.

¿Bosque Verde? ¿Qué tendrá que hacer por allí?

-Bien, yo iré a conocer a quién sea que ha venido a recogerme – terminé sonriendo.

Se acercó y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. Era un chico muy educado. Thunder se abrazó con Pika. Es raro que los pokémons socialicen más que los humanos.

Red sacó a su aerodactyl y encima de él puso su equipaje. Por último se montó, al igual que su pikachu. Me alzó la mano cuando ya estaba arriba. También le alcé la mano. Nos tendríamos que volver a ver algún día.

Esperé unos minutos más antes de acercarme al chico rubio.

-¡Hola! Soy Stefany ¿tú eres?

-¿Stefany? ¿Eres la hija de Sara?

-Sí, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Soy Alex, hijo de Patricia. Nuestras madres eran amigas. Tú papá llamó a mi mamá y le dijo que te quedarías con nosotros mientras estás en Kanto. Mi mamá me envió a recogerte. Oh, veo que tienes un pikachu. Yo también tengo uno, pero lo dejé con una amiga, se llama Ámbar.

-Qué bien, el mío se llama Thunder.

Sus ojos eran cafés. Era guapo, aunque no tanto como Red ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? ¿Qué Red qué? ¿Yo fijándome en esas cosas? Espera, Alex me estaba hablando.

-Traje un Charizard para llevarte hasta Ciudad Plateada, me lo presté para la ocasión. Por cierto, linda gorra.

-No te preocupes, traje a un amigo- saqué a Staraptor – tú solo guíanos. Y gracias por el cumplido.

El chico sacó a Charizard y se montó en él. Staraptor dejó que acomodara mi maleta encima y luego de montarlo junto a Thunder, alzó vuelo. Alex ya estaba arriba.

-En marcha – me dijo.

Una nueva región, un nuevo comenzar, nuevos amigos, llegar a vencer a Red…

-Thunder ¿qué crees que nos depare el destino?

-Pikachu…

Todo un nuevo mundo visto desde el lomo de Staraptor. Ya tendía tiempo de conocerlo.

**Nota: Hola! Bien, iré al grano. Desaprobé un examen y ya no me dejarán entrar muy seguido a internet. Pero no se preocupen, ya verá cómo le hago para subir los capítulos.

Respecto al trama ¡Nuevo personaje! Ya lo tenía en mente, pero al fin me animé a incluirla en la histroria. Dijeron que Alex se parecía a Yellow ¿Qué opinan de Stefany?

El día del regreso llegó. Más detalles en el siguiente capítulo :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Riesgo**

_"Hay algo que siempre te impulsa,o alguien. Detalles que llevan a querer ser valiente. Pensamientos que se quedaran en ti siempre, que nunca saldrán de tu mente. Locuras ¿quién no las comete si son por una buena causa?"_

Tintin. Tintin. Tintin. Tintin.

El despertador acaba de sonar. Son exactamente las seis y media de la mañana.

-Solo un rato más…

Tintin. Tintin. Tintin. Tintin.

Miré el despertador, ahora son las siete. Tengo mucho sueño. Ayer no dormí bien, me la pasé pensando en ella toda la noche. Pero tengo que levantarme, tengo que ir a la guardería. Ella dijo que quizá vaya. Me encantaría que vaya.

Ahora, a ducharme. Ámbar duerme aun. Apuesto que le gustaría volver a jugar con Chuchu.

El agua fría me ayuda a pensar ¿Pero en qué quiero pensar? Solo en ella.

Shampoo. Jabón. Agua. Listo. Al final no he podido ordenar mis ideas, a lo único que estoy aferrado es a que pueda ir a la guardería. Le daría las gomitas que le compré ayer y además la contemplaría una vez más. Me tiene algo preocupado el tema de la carta, pero supongo que no era tan importante.

Bien, hora de cambiarme. Creo que un polo, jeans y zapatillas es la mejor combinación. Ya estoy listo para el desayuno, solo faltaba despertar a mis pokémons.

-¡Ámbar! ¡Despierta, pequeña!

-Pik…

-Vamos, levántate de una vez. Hoy va a ser un buen día.

-Pika.

-¿Vamos por el desayuno?

Liberé a mis demás compañeros de sus pokéballs. Luego, bajamos a la cocina. Espero que mamá haya hecho algo delicioso.

-¡Buenos días mamá! ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-¡Hola Alex! Hoy les hice un milkshake de bayas. Algo que los llenará de energía.

Se oyó la emoción de todo mi equipo, excepto de Bagon, que parecía un zombi. El pobrecito aun no despertaba.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, Ludicolo andaba bromeando con Sunflora. Terminamos nuestros batidos casi en simultáneo y agradecimos a mamá.

-Estuvo delicioso mamá. A ver si mañana haces uno igual.

-Gracias Alex.

Regresé a mis pokémons a sus pokéballs, excepto a Ámbar. Abrí la alacena y cogí la bolsa de gomitas que había comprado para Yellow la noche anterior, las metí a mi mochila. Abrí la puerta. Mi madre vio detenidamente cómo realizaba cada una de estas acciones.

-Mamá, ya me voy a la guardería.

-Ok, hijo. No te olvides de lo que hablamos hace dos días.

Oh no. No, no, no.

-¡Rayos, lo olvidé!

-Tienes la cabeza en otro lado, hijo.

-Pero mi turno acaba todavía a las 5 de la tarde y ella llega a Carmín a las cuatro más o menos.

-Alex, me prometiste que irías a recogerla. Es la hija de la que fue una de mis mejores amigas.

-Arr, está bien. Voy a ver cómo le hago.

Me dispuse a salir.

-Alex ¿cómo se supone que la vas a traer hasta aquí si no tienes ningún pokémon volador?

-Pues…

-Hijo, ya me estás empezando a preocupar. Para tu buena suerte conseguí un Charizard, me lo prestó tu tío Luis. Pero vas a tener que dejar a uno de tus pokémons aquí.

-Bien, dejaré a Bagon, que anda medio adormecido. Dame al Charizard.

Estaba cruzando el umbral de la puesta hacia el exterior.

-Alex.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

-No sabes cómo se llama la chica.

-¿Floripondia? ¿Avellana? ¿Pánfila?

-Se llama Stefany. S-T-E-F-A-N-Y.

-Ya lo sabía – sonreí – ya nos vemos, mamá.

Ahora sí salí de la casa con Ámbar a mi lado y miré mi reloj. Eran las 7 y 55. Había demorado demasiado.

-Si vamos caminando, no llegaremos a tiempo. Creo que es momento de probar a este amigo.

Liberé a Charizard y nos montamos en él.

-Rápido compañero, vamos a la guardería de la ruta 3.

-¡Grrrrraaa!

Nunca había volado en un Charizard. Es algo alucinante.

Ahora se me complican más las cosas, esperaba que luego de nuestro turno, pudiera acompañar a Yellow a su cabaña. Aunque ni siquiera sé si hoy irá a la guardería. Pero lo de ir a recoger a la chica me va a quitar tiempo.

-¿Ya llegamos? Si que eres rápido amigo.

-¡Grrrrraa!

Nos bajamos del escupe fuego.

-Ahora regresa, Charizard.

Ámbar y yo entramos a la guardería. Salude a la encargada.

-¡Buenos días!

-Hola Alex. Lo pokémons te están esperando adentro.

-Claro – me puse el mandil – ahora voy. Una pregunta ¿Yellow ha llegado?

-No, eso que ya es tarde. Ella es muy puntual. De seguro hoy no viene, la mayoría de veces ayuda solo dos veces por semana. De todas maneras es una gran chica.

-Ah, bueno. Voy ver a los pequeños. Vamos Ámbar.

-¡Pikachu!

Si lo que me dijo la encargada es correcto, Yellow no vendrá hoy. Con las ganas que tenía de ver aquellos ojos color miel. Esa mirada dulce y tímida, poco tiempo de conocerla y me encantaría que no se separara nunca de mí.

-¡Hola!

Un grito de los pokémons se escuchó como respuesta.

-Bien, hoy jugaremos fútbol en el patio de afuera. Nos dividiremos en dos equipos y el equipo que anote más goles se ganará doble ración de postre ¿está bien?

Se pusieron a saltar, todos querían un poco más de helado de bayas. Liberé a todos mis pokémons, incluido a Charizard.

Fui el árbitro. Los pokémons jugaban bien, unos más que otros, pero se divertían mucho. Al final quedaron empatados y todos recibirían doble postre.

Eran la 1 en punto. El encargado retiró a los pokémons para que se vayan a comer, le dije que todos habían ganado el premio. Éste me miró y aceptó.

Sin embargo, le dije que no se llevara a los míos, que tenía otros planes. Los metí a sus respectivas pokéballs, excepto claramente a Ámbar. Una genial idea había llegado a mí.

-Ámbar ¿quieres comer pizza?

-¡Pika pi!

-Pero ¿sabes qué sería más bonito que ir solo nosotros a comer pizza?

-¿Chu?

Me quité el mandil y fui a la recepción, necesitaba hablar con la encargada. Me miró seriamente mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Jefa, yo… le tenía que pedir un favor.

-Pues bien Alex ¿de qué se trata?

-Es que hoy tengo que salir temprano, tengo que recoger a una amiga en Ciudad Carmín por mandato de mi mamá.

-¿Y exactamente a qué hora te vas?

-Pues…

Stefany llega más o menos a las cuatro. Necesitaba salir lo más pronto de la guardería si quería que todo marchara de acuerdo a mi plan.

-Pues, ahora mismo. Es que el barco en el que viene llega en media hora.

-Bien Alex, te daré permiso. Solo porque has demostrado dedicación en el trabajo. Además, debes salir un poco.

-Gracias jefa, en serio, mil gracias.

Ya afuera liberé a Charizard nuevamente. Nos montamos en él y le di instrucciones de volar a Ciudad Celeste. Allí había una pizzería muy buena, a la que había ido una vez con mamá. Qué bueno que cargaba dinero.

Cada vez me asombraba más de lo increíble que es volar en Charizard, le tendría que pedir a mi tío que nos lo preste más seguido.

-Mira Ámbar, allí está la pizzería – la señale – Charizard, déjanos aquí por favor.

-¡Grrrrraaa!

Dejé a Charizard y a Ámbar solos afuera un rato. Hice unos cálculos rápidos en mi mente. Necesitaría dos pizzas familiares.

Entré y fui a la sección de entrega rápida, ya que no las iba a comer allí. No había mucha gente, lo que me permitió pedir las pizzas, pagarlas y salir de allí en el menor tiempo posible.

Charizard y Ámbar estaban riendo afuera del lugar. Me monté en el escupe fuego, Ámbar de puse encima de mis hombros, con una de mis manos sujetaba las dos cajas cuadradas que contenían las pizzas circulares que terminaban dividiéndose en pedazos triangulares. Qué irónico.

Pero cualquier cosa valía la pena. Quizá no haya sido una gran decisión comprar pizza y llevársela a su casa, ni siquiera sé si está allí. Pero, lo hago sin pensar cuando la recuerdo. Las gomitas de azúcar que le compré ayer tienen que ayudarme.

-Charizard, vamos al Bosque Verde.

Admito que sentía que me iba a caer en cualquier momento. ¿Nervioso? Más o menos. Mientras me sumía nuevamente en mis pensamientos, habíamos volado por encima de Ciudad Plateada.

-Ámbar, ¿tú crees que yo… le agrade a Yellow? Sé que solo me conoce desde ayer, pero… Ah, no sé. Me pone ansioso solo recordarla.

-Pika pikachu ¡Pi!

-Pues creo que puedo empezar por demostrarle que soy alguien en el que puede confiar; además, no creo que se resista a la pizza.

-Pikachu…

-Tranquila, hay pizza para todos – sonreí.

Llegamos al Boque Verde, bajamos junto a su cabaña. Agradecí y regresé a Charizard. Hora de tocar la puer…

-¿A…Alex?

En el momento que me disponía a hacerlo, Yellow abrió, al parecer iba de salida.

-Hola Yellow – sonreí.

-H-hola…

-Ah, disculpa, creo que estás a punto de salir…

-Pues… yo…

-No te molestes, si quieres vuelvo otro día…

La vi dudar un momento. Era como si estuviera tomando una muy difícil desición.

-La verdad es que tenía que… hacer unos recados. Pero ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo en la guardería?

-Bueno, la verdad es que... no.

-Entonces ¿qué pasa?

-Vine a traerte pizza, supongo que aun no almuerzas ¿verdad?

Chuchu salió detrás de Yellow y se encontró con Ámbar. Se alegraron. Por mi parte, ya le había dicho el motivo de mi visita a Yellow, ahora falta lo principal ¿aceptará almorzar conmigo?

-Yo… aun no he almorzado.

-¿Qué dices si compartimos estas ricas pizzas que acabo de comprar?

-Alex… ¿compraste pizzas para mí?

Me sonrojé, pero no creo que Yellow lo notara. Sí, por ella compraría todo, hasta una montaña hecha de gomitas de azúcar.

-Digamos que sí. Eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

Amigos. Por ahora solo eso, espero que solo por ahora.

Se sonrojó. Me miraba de manera extraña, trataba de encontrar su mirada, pero esquivaba la mía.

-Eres muy amable, muchas gracias ¿qué te parece sí almorzamos adentro?

Respiraba calmado, por lo menos no rechazaría las pizzas. Canceló su "recado" por almorzar conmigo, un punto a mi favor.

-Eso suena genial.

-Bien, entonces pasa por favor Alex-san.

-¿Alex-san?

-¡Perdón Alex! Es que…

-Yellow, solo dime Alex ¿acaso crees que soy viejo? – bromeé.

-¡No, no!

Se veía tan adorable cuando se hacía un lío.

-Era una broma, Yellow. Solo tengo 17 años, así que trátame con confianza.

-Claro… Alex.

Sonrisas compartidas, logré que me mirara a los ojos.

Su cabaña era rústica y acogedora, la primera habitación era una sala-comedor. Sillas alrededor de una mesa, por el otro lado un par de muebles, una alfombra grande, una TV y algunas fotos. Ámbar y Chuchu entraron y se fueron a la alfombra. Llamaron nuestra atención, parecía que querían hacernos entender algo.

-Está bien, Chuchu. Alex, ellas dicen que… sería algo lindo… comer sobre la alfombra.

-Por mí está bien.

Me acerqué a nuestras pikachus y puse las cajas en el medio de la alfombra.

-Hay que liberar a nuestros pokémons, para que también disfruten del almuerzo – dije.

Yellow asintió. Al rato ya estábamos comiendo pizza. Sus pokémons y los míos "conversaban" alegremente. Había liberado a Charizard también, pero estaba afuera, ya que no cabía adentro de la cabaña; le alcancé un pedazo de pizza también. De lo que se perdía Bagon.

Ámbar le hizo una seña a Chuchu para salir y parece que le gustó la idea. Los demás pokémons las siguieron. Nos quedamos solos, solo ella y yo. Ya tendría tiempo de agradecerle a Ámbar.

Se había acabado la pizza.

-Alex, gracias por todo, la verdad no me lo esperaba.

-Un detalle para ti Yellow, espero que estos almuerzos se repitan.

-Nuestro pokémons se llevan muy bien.

-Nosotros también, supongo.

Sonrisas compartidas de nuevo, me encantaba verla así.

-Y ¿qué recado tenías que hacer? Si es que se puede preguntar…

La pregunta la hizo ponerse nerviosa. Por lo menos eso noté.

-Y-yo… p-pues… Ah, está bien. Hoy llega un amigo a Kanto, estuvo por dos años en Teselia. Tenía que ir a organizar una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para él, pero creo que… todo pasa por algo ¿no?

-Qué gracioso. Hoy tengo que ir a recoger a una amiga a Ciudad Carmín, llega de Teselia también.

-Y… ¿es tú mejor amiga?

-No, sinceramente no la conozco. Mi mamá me dijo que la recogiera, la chica es hija de la que fue una de las grandes amigas de mi madre ¿a qué se debe tu curiosidad? ¿Estás celosa?

Se volvió a sonrojar.

-Eh… no, Alex, qué cosas dices, yo… no.

¿Podría ser? La puso nerviosa esa pregunta. Quizá…

-¿Me disculpas un momento? Tengo que ir a ver si Chuchu y los demás están bien…

-Claro, Yellow.

Salió un momento, sentí la curiosidad de explorar la sala un poco más.

Un portarretratos en un pequeño estante fue lo primero que vi. Una foto, era Yellow de pequeña. Más allá algunos libros. Un cuadro no tan grande, otra foto. Estaba Yellow con un chico, quizá sea su hermano. Era uno de ojos encendidos y cabello negro, llevaba una gorra roja. En el sofá había algo, era una carta. Parecía la misma carta que había abierto Yellow ayer. La tomé y la leí.

"_No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pensar antes de enviar esta carta. Mañana tengo que hablar contigo, así que te pido que no huyas. Es importante. Saludos, Red"_

¿Quién es Red? ¿Será su novio? No creo, dice que tiene que hablar con ella de algo importante, supongo. Al parecer la carta era muy significativa para ambas partes. La coloqué en su sitio y me senté en el lugar donde estaba antes.

Yellow regresó, yo me sentía confundido.

-Yellow ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, Alex ¿qué pasa?

Su rostro notaba una leve preocupación. Cuando le solté la pregunta, se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Quién es el de la foto del cuadro que está allá? – señalé la foto que había visto antes.

-Es Red… es… uno de mis amigos.

-¿Es el que regresa de Teselia hoy?

-Sí.

Red tenía algo que hablar con Yellow. Red es amigo de Yellow. Yellow tiene una foto de ellos juntos en un cuadro. Red envió una carta que la inquietó mucho. Ella se pone nerviosa cuando habla de él. No quiero imaginar nada aun.

-¿Cómo estaban los pokémons? – cambié de tema.

-Andan jugando con Charizard, por cierto ¿dónde lo conseguiste? Mi amigo Green también tiene uno. Es el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

-Pues éste es de mi tío Luis. Mi mamá lo pidió prestado para recoger a nuestra inquilina.

-Ya veo…

Desde que le pregunté por Red siento que hay mucha tensión. Creo que metí la pata. Ya no lo mencionaré más.

Me tiré en la alfombra, mi mirada estaba en el techo.

-Dime, Yellow ¿qué quieres que almorzar la próxima vez?

Ella se acomodó en la alfombra también, solo que al otro lado. Nuestras cabezas estaban opuestas y casi juntas.

-¿Me vas a invitar a comer otra vez?

-¿Por qué no? Tú puedes escoger...

Sentía butterfrees revoloteando por todo mi estómago. Estaba carca de mí…

-Puede ser que acepte tu oferta… Eres muy amable al haberme invitado el almuerzo y a mis pokémons también…

Era el momento. Si no hacía algo ahora, quizá nunca me atrevería a hacerlo…

Mis manos buscaron las suyas, pensé que trataría de huir de las mías, pero no lo hizo. Temblaba ligeramente. Acerqué más mi cabeza a la suya, se juntaron.

Miraba al techo, sabía que estas cosas eran difíciles de decir en la cara, así que la oportunidad es doblemente buena.

-Yellow ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

**Nota: Yo también me quedé *-* cuando leí lo que escribí. No sé, ando inspirada... Un capítulo que narra qué hizo Alex el día del regreso de Red, o por lo menos el comienzo.

Y ustedes ¿creen en el amor a primera vista? Yo no respondo xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Otra perspectiva**

"_Dos personas podrán estar bajo una misma luna, pero no piensan de la misma manera. Indicios que terminan afirmando una situación. Más, muchas más confusiones."_

Toc Toc.

Escuché ligeramente el sonido de la puerta… Pero tenía mucho sueño…

-¡Hola Yellow!

-¡Ah, Blue! ¿c-cómo es que entraste? – exclamé sorprendida.

-Pues, no revelo mis secretos querida – dijo guiñando un ojo.

De reojo miré el reloj, eran las once de la mañana.

Me encontraba sobre mi cama, con 3 frazadas encima. La puerta sonó pero la verdad me encontraba muy cansada para abrir. No dormí bien por dos cosas o mejor dijo por dos personas: por Red y por Alex.

Red regresa hoy, hecho unos de los mejores entrenadores a nivel mundial. Regresa con una respuesta, lo sé. Pero no sé si conocerla sea lo que me convenga. De repente solo quiere decirme que no quiere perder mi amistad y que hagamos como si nada pasó. Eso me haría querer desaparecer de la región. Olvidarme de lo que hice antes de que se marchara sería demasiado difícil. Mi amor hacia él no cambió en dos años, pero…

Alex. Realmente no podría decir mucho de él. Lo conocí ayer, pero pareciera que lo conozco de toda la vida. Tiene un "no sé qué" que me estremece. Me parece muy atractivo, amable y gracioso. Su mirada es dulce y firme. Ojos cafés que me atraen. Sonrisas. Mucha adrenalina para menos de 24 horas. Me gusta, me agrada, me intriga.

En conclusión, no andaba en todas mis facultades en ese momento, así que no me alarmé mucho por la presencia de Blue, solo me sorprendí. Recordé que la madre de Red me había dicho que me mandaría llamar con ella o con Green. Aun estaba echada en la cama, no tenía ganas de levantarme.

-Está bien, Blue. Creo que lo conveniente de mi parte es no preguntar sobre el tema. Por cierto ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Hay querida, creo que sabes por qué vengo. Por lo de la fiesta de bienvenida para Red, para tu Red. Su mamá me dijo que te avisara y aquí estoy.

Su comentario hizo que me tapara la cara con todas las mantas que tenía encima. Blue sabía que estaba enamorada de Red, era más que obvio. Lo que a veces me molesta de ella es que bromea con algunas cosas que se podían denominar serias. Como ese tema. Aun así, Blue era una de mis amigas más cercanas, le contaba la mayoría de mis cosas. Ella me contaba de sus planes para lograr seducir a Green, aunque la mayoría fracasaran.

Además, Blue se había tomado la molestia de contarme lo que le dijo Red antes de irse. Eso pasó un día después de su partida.

*Flash Back*

-Entonces ¿qué te dijo Red-san? ¿Te dijo todo lo que pasó ayer? – pregunté cubriendo toda mi cara con mis manos, estaba avergonzada.

-¡Sí! Bueno, me comentó solo un poco… Es broma… ¡me lo dijo todo! y me pareció taaaan adorable que lo besaras ¡Me emociona que por fin te hayas atrevido a hacer algo! Aunque la verdad, no lo creía. Tener todo tu amor guardado por taaaanto tiempo y soltarlo así… ¿Qué cruzó por tu mente en ese momento querida?

-Pues – me saqué las manos de la cara – no lo sé. Solo no podía más. Red se iba y no sabía si volvería o no. Creo que recurrí a la poca valentía que tenía almacenada. Si no lo vuelvo a ver, por lo menos sabrá que lo veo como algo más que un amigo.

-La verdad se le notaba muy confundido ¡Lo dejaste sin palabras! Realmente me sorprendiste Yellow. Pero lo malo es que lo hiciste demasiado tarde.

-Lo sé Blue, además mi "valentía" no fue suficiente para esperar su respuesta en ese momento. Salí huyendo del lugar, como una completa cobarde.

-No es que quiera hacerte sentir peor, pero Red me dijo también que te veía como una hermanita o algo así. Pero que tenía que pensar mejor las cosas. Así que podría ser que cambie de opinión, creo que necesitará pensar mucho, ya sabes que él no sabe nada más que batallar con pokémons.

-Pero, y-yo lo amo. Él es tan bueno conmigo, tengo miedo, Blue. Tengo miedo que cuando Red vuelva, nuestra amistad ya no exista.

-Yellow, tranquila. Escúchame. Red puede ser un completo idiota, pero no creo que te odie ni mucho menos que deje de ser tu amigo. Lo peor que podría pasar es que le dé amnesia y olvide lo del beso.

-Espero que tengas razón. Y, cambiando de tema… ¿cuál es tu próxima estrategia con Green?

-Ah, ese creo que es peor que Red, aunque estoy progresando. Es algo serio, pero tengo la impresión de que él también siente algo por mí. Últimamente anda con muchos retos en el gimnasio.

-Entonces ¡Buena suerte Blue-san! Que… que te vaya mejor que a mí.

Blue se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo. Lo necesitaba.

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Oh, ya veo.

Ahora sí me senté en el filo de la cama. Obviamente estaba sonrojada.

-Oh, bueno. Sí, le prometí a su mamá que iría a ayudar ¿A qué hora exactamente tengo que estar allá?

-¿Estás segura que solo lo hacer porque se lo prometiste a su mamá? A mí se me hace que quieres recibirlo con algo más que un abrazo ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Blue- san!

-Lo siento Yellow, pero es que si ustedes dos llegarían a estar juntos serían le segunda pareja perfecta de la región.

-¿La segunda?

-Claro, Green y yo seríamos la primera. A propósito ¡Tengo que decirte algo muy importante sobre eso!

-Sobre ¿ustedes dos? No me digas que…

-¡Sí! Bueno, todo fue algo extraño. Resulta que me citó en el gimnasio y entonces reconoció que era un tonto en las cosas del amor, pero que yo le gustaba. Al fin lo admitió, pensé que yo tenían que dar el primer paso, pero Green me sorprendió. Me miró sensualmente a los ojos y…

-Creo que puedo deducir el resto ¿Se presentarán como novios formalmente en la fiesta?

-Sí y en serio, deseo que Red y tú lleguen puedan juntar sus hermosos corazones…

Eso quería ¿Quería o quiero? Pues, es raro. Soy una chica introvertida, se podría decir que soy lo contrario de Blue, que logra sus objetivos así le tome toda la vida. Yo no podría insinuarle cosas a Red. Si tan solo los papeles fueran invertidos. Pero, estoy algo confundida. Me tenía que pasar algo así justo un día antes de su regreso.

Tenía ganas de contarle a Blue lo de Alex. Pero, corro el riesgo que me regañe. Aunque quizá me dé un buen consejo…

-Eh, Blue, tengo que decirte una cosa yo también – dije con tono serio.

-¿Qué sucede Yellow?

-Bueno, es que… yo…

-Ah ya entiendo ¿quieres que te aconseje para tu reencuentro con Red? Eres una loquilla, Yellow.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces, pasa algo malo?

-No sé si será malo. Ayer me pasó algo extraño y…

-Yellow, me estás preocupando.

-Blue, ayer conocí a un chico llamado Alex y creo que me gusta.

La expresión de Blue cambió. Primero puso una cara de impactada y luego empezó a reír.

-¿Así que piensas jugas a doble cachete? La verdad no pensaba que alguna vez harías eso. Alex… suena interesante ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Es guapo?

-¡No Blue, cómo crees! Yo no haría esas cosas. Es que… me gusta y es muy raro que este tipo de cosas me pasen a mí. Lo conocí en la guardería pokémon de la ruta 3, cuando fui a hacer mi voluntariado. Es muy amable y defendió a un niño que iba a ser atacado por un spearrow, toca la guitarra, canta muy bien y sí, sí es guapo – suspiré – sus ojos cafés son atractivos y lo mejor es que tiene un pikachu llamado Ámbar, es un pikachu hembra.

Blue me miró algo preocupada esta vez.

-Creo que eso no es un simple gusto, querida. Si fuera Red, me alarmaría. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No sé, estoy muy confundida, ayer no dormí mucho que digamos. La única que lo hizo fue Chuchu – noté que mi pikachu aun dormía – Yo amo a Red, pero…

-No te hagas líos, simplemente deja que tu corazón te guíe. La desición correcta viene en el momento correcto. Pero me gustaría que te quedaras con Red, se verían tan lindos.

-Blue, no me compliques más las cosas.

-Bien, bien, tienes que estar en Pueblo Paleta a las 3 y media, más o menos. Y tienes que llevar un obsequio para el agasajado, para hacerlo sentir en casa de nuevo.

-Copiado Blue ¿algo más antes de que vuelva a dormir?

-No, creo que no.

-Bien – me puse las pantuflas – te acompaño a la puerta.

-Yelly, no te preocupes. Puedo ir yo sola. Tú duerme, quizá así puedas dejar de pensar mucho las cosas.

-Está bien, Blue. Nos vemos en la fiesta.

Blue salió de mi habitación y a los segundos escuché abrir y cerrar la puerta de entrada.

-¡Awhahaaa! – bostecé.

Me volví a dormir.

-¡Chu! ¡Pikachu!

Desperté nuevamente.

-¡Bueno días Chuchu!

Mi pequeño pikachu me miró algo molesta y me señaló el reloj. Eran las 12 y 30.

-Oh, creo que ya es tarde, entonces ¡Buenas tardes Chuchu!

Mi broma no le agradó mucho. Entiendo su molestia, ha de estar hambrienta y yo también. Tengo el deber de alimentar a mis pokémons, así que me tenía que levantar de la cama y disculparme.

-Lo siento mucho Chuchu, no dormí muy bien. Pero en un momento hago algo para comer.

Me puse la bata y las pantuflas. Liberé a mis demás pokémons. Todos me reclamaron por el desayuno atrasado.

-Ya chicos, lo lamento. Vamos a la cocina.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Yo me encargué de hacer algo de comer lo más rápido posible. Ensalada de bayas con yogurt. Hice poca, pues planeaba almorzar temprano.

El enojo se les pasó con la comida. Prometí que jamás preferiría dormir a darles de comer. Abrazo grupal. Logré ser perdonada.

Decidí no meter a mis pokémons en su pokéballs aun.

Terminando de lavar y acomodar los utensilios, pensamientos empezaron a fluir.

No fui a la guardería. Por una parte no me correspondía ir, podía ayudar otro día. Mi voluntariado es de dos veces a la semana. Pero me hubiera gustado ir, para encontrarme con Alex. Tonto cansancio. Además me podía ocultar de Red allí, tengo miedo de lo que me va a decir, un pesar tremendo.

Red es mi amor platónico. Recordarlo me estremece hasta el alma. Lo extraño, quisiera que esté conmigo y que nunca se hubiera ido. Creo que lo que dijo Blue es cierto, me gustaría recibirlo con algo más que un abrazo, pero no sé si yo me lo permitiría en ese momento.

Me sorprendo de mis reacciones en estos temas, estoy creciendo muy rápido. Me gustaría volver a la época donde todo era más fácil, donde solo existía la amistad en mi cabeza, pero no. Ahora hay más sentimientos, más cosas para reflexionar, más de una persona que te quita el sueño.

Amo a Red, pero Alex me gusta. Sería un caos que me llegara a enamorar de Alex.

Red, creo que me atrevería a besarlo de nuevo. Pero me destrozaría su rechazo.

Fui a mi habitación a vestirme y a peinarme. Luego fui a la sala. Mis pokémons jugaban con una pequeña pelota.

-Le haré un dibujo a Red, como regalo de bienvenida y le compraré un… un… bah. Chuchu, tenemos que ir a ver qué cosa le vamos a comprar a Red, quizá en Azulona o Azafrán encontremos algo bonito – comenté a mi pikachu.

-¡Pika!

-Tengo que ponerme a dibujar de una vez si quiero que esté listo, al rato saldremos a comprar el regalo y de paso a almorzar.

Chuchu asintió y fue a jugar con los demás, eran como la 1 y 10.

Saqué del cajón de mi escritorio un lápiz, un borrador, colores y plumones. La inspiración llegó a mí y me puse a dibujar. En mi mente estaba la imagen de Red con Pika. Solo esa imagen, Alex dejó de vagar por mis pensamientos en esos momentos.

Amo dibujar, extrañaba hacerlo con un motivo. Sentí que estaba dispuesta a escuchar la respuesta de Red.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y el dibujo estaba terminado. Decidí ponerlo en un fólder para que no es estropeara. Pensaba envolverlo junto al regalo, pero primero tenía que ir a comprarlo.

-Ratty, Omny, Doddy, Gravvy, Kitty… regresen a sus pokéballs, es momento de salir a escoger un buen regalo para Red.

-¡Pi!

-Rectifico, para Red y para Pika.

Teniendo a cada pokémon en su pokéball, excepto Chuchu, abrí la puerta. Sufrí un mini-infarto, pues estaba cara a cara con unos de los culpables de que no pudiera dormir bien.

-¿A…Alex?

-Hola Yellow – dijo sonriendo.

Alex llevaba dos pizzas en la mano. Ámbar se encontraba detrás de él.

-H-hola…

¿Por qué estas cosas me suceden a mí? Alex se aparece el día menos indicado ¿y por qué trae pizzas?

-Ah, disculpa, creo que estás a punto de salir…

-Pues… yo…

Sí, era cierto. Estaba a punto de salir a comprarle un regalo al chico que me ha dejado dos años en vilo. Obviamente Alex no sabía nada de esto.

-No te molestes, si quieres vuelvo otro día…

No. Si ha venido a mi casa es por algo. No lo podía despedir así, por lo menos necesitaba saber el motivo de su visita. Necesitaba ir a hacer algo por una persona que estaba peleando silenciosamente con Alex en mi corazón, pero necesitaba también escuchar al chico que estaba frente a mi puerta. Dudé un momento.

-La verdad es que tenía que… hacer unos recados. Pero ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo en la guardería?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no.

La sonrisa no se le quitaba de la cara. Se veía tan…

-Entonces ¿qué pasa?

-Vine a traerte pizza, supongo que aun no almuerzas ¿verdad?

Ansiosa, así me encontraba. Mis manos jugueteaban mientras él me explicaba por qué estaba allí, en mi puerta. Era por mí.

Chuchu salió al encuentro de Ámbar. Se abrazaron y sonrieron. Por el otro lado, tenía que decir la verdad.

-Yo… aun no he almorzado.

-¿Qué dices si compartimos estas ricas pizzas que acabo de comprar?

Desmayo no notado. El chico me estaba invitando pizzas. Se tomó la molestia de ir a comprarlas y traerlas aquí. Me hace pensar que…

-Alex… ¿compraste pizzas para mí?

Noté que se sonrojó un poco, pero él quería que yo no lo notara.

-Digamos que sí. Eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

Pues era en parte cierto, los amigos suelen hacer esas cosas. Pero es algo raro que venga de un chico que acababa de conocer ayer, así me haya dejado cautivada.

Me sonrojé. Alex trataba de mirarme, pero no me sentía tan fuerte en ese momento como para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eres muy amable, muchas gracias ¿qué te parece sí almorzamos adentro?

Me decidí por aceptar su invitación. Sería muy mala si lo rechazara con todo y pizzas. Almorzar en casa no estaba en mis planes, y con él, menos. Pero me pareció tan inesperado y romántico ese detalle que lo acepté… Un momento ¿romántico?

-Eso suena genial – contestó.

-Bien, entonces pasa por favor Alex-san.

-¿Alex-san?

Mal, muy mal Yellow. Acababa de confundirme en algo que no debía. Es que me acordé de Red-san y en el regalo que tenía que comprarle. Ahora lo tendré que hacer después. Me sentía algo avergonzada con Alex y culpable con Red.

-¡Perdón Alex! Es que…

-Yellow, solo dime Alex ¿acaso crees que soy viejo? – dijo.

-¡No, no!

-Era una broma, Yellow. Solo tengo 17, así que trátame con confianza.

-Claro… Alex.

Solo tenía 17, es un año mayor que yo. No le tomó importancia al error que cometí, es muy considerado. Sonreímos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en ese día.

Vi que observaba mi cabaña con curiosidad.

Ambos pikachus entraron también y se acomodaron en la alfombra, charlaron un rato y Chuchu me dijo que querían comer en la alfombra. Le comuniqué el mensaje al invitado.

-Está bien, Chuchu. Alex, ellas dicen que… sería algo lindo… comer sobre la alfombra.

-Por mí está bien.

Se acercó donde los pikachus y colocó las cajas en medio de la alfombra. Se sentó. Hice lo mismo.

-Hay que liberar a nuestros pokémons, para que también disfruten del almuerzo – dijo el chico abriendo la caja cuadrada.

Asentí. Al rato ya estábamos comiendo la pizza. Mis pokémons y los suyos "conversaban" alegremente. Alex liberó a un Charizard afuera de mi cabaña, pues no entraba; también le alcanzó un pedazo de pizza.

Noté que Ámbar le hizo una seña a Chuchu para salir y ella le hizo caso. Los demás pokémons las siguieron. Alex y yo nos quedamos solos. Me alteré para mí misma, una situación más extraña que la de ayer se avecinaba.

Ya nos habíamos acabado la pizza, era momento de agradecer al amable chico y romper el silencio de los minutos anteriores.

-Alex, gracias por la pizza, la verdad no me lo esperaba.

-Un detalle para ti Yellow, espero que estos almuerzos se repitan.

¿Quería que se repitieran? Pues, la verdad estos detalles son los que siempre perduran en una persona. No lo niego, me gustaría que se repita.

-Nuestro pokémons se llevan muy bien – dije como para evitar que la conversación se vaya por otro rumbo, pero ¿por qué no quería que eso pasara?

-Nosotros también, supongo.

Decía lo indicado en el momento indicado. Sonrisas compartidas de nuevo. Sentía que su mirada siempre estaba puesta sobre mí.

-Y ¿qué recado tenías que hacer? Si es que se puede preguntar…

Eso pregunta me dio una sacudida tremenda, al principio no sabía que responder exactamente, pero decidí ser sincera con él, sin soltarle todos los detalles.

-Y-yo… p-pues… Ah, está bien. Hoy llega un amigo a Kanto, estuvo por dos años en Teselia. Tenía que ir a organizar una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para él, pero creo que… todo pasa por algo ¿no?

-Qué gracioso. Hoy tengo que ir a recoger a una amiga a Ciudad Carmín, llega de Teselia también.

-Y… ¿es tú mejor amiga?

¿Por qué hice esa pregunta? No tengo derecho a incomodarlo de esa manera. Es cierto, me daba curiosidad ¿qué pasaría si esa chica era su novia?

-No, sinceramente no la conozco. Mi mamá me dijo que la recogiera, la chica es hija de la que fue una de las grandes amigas de mi madre ¿a qué se debe tu curiosidad? ¿Estás celosa?

Me puse más roja que un tomate. Por lo menos sé que no es nada de él, era una simple no conocida. Qué bien que le haga favores a su mamá ¿me preguntó si estaba celosa? Pues…

-Eh… no, Alex, qué cosas dices, yo… no.

Mi voz se hacía pequeña junto conmigo. Pues podía ser, pero solo un poco.

-¿Me disculpas un momento? Tengo que ir a ver si Chuchu y los demás están bien…

-Claro, Yellow.

Me puse de pie y salí de la cabaña, la dejé con la puerta abierta. Necesitaba tomar algo de aire. Ah, suspiros venían a mí sin razón aparente, pero había un motivo y ese era que un chico que me agrada mucho está en mi casa, me acaba de invitar pizza y no sé si yo también le gusto.

Y en todo esto ¿qué pasará con Red?

Dejando esas cosas en mis pensamientos, divisé a los pokémons a unos pocos metros del lugar. El gran Charizard jugaba alegremente con Doddy, Ratty y los demás, incluidos los otros pokémons de Alex. Todos ellos se llevaban muy bien.

Miedo de volver. Tenía cierta incertidumbre, como si algo fuera a pasar si cruzaba esa puerta. Tenía que hacerlo, no quiero que piense que soy una malagradecida.

Regresé. El chico seguía sentado en la alfombra. Noté que se encontraba algo preocupado.

-Yellow ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Alex.

Me empezó a asustar un poco.

-Claro, Alex ¿qué pasa?

-¿Quién es el de la foto del cuadro que está allá? – dijo mientras señaló un cuadro donde estábamos Red y yo en Hoenn.

-Es Red… es… uno de mis amigos.

¿Por qué tenía la curiosidad de preguntarme eso? ¿Sería eso solo curiosidad, en primer lugar? ¿Por qué se me hacía tan difícil hablar de él con Alex? Me sentía peor que un psyduck con jaqueca.

-¿Es el que regresa de Teselia hoy? – preguntó algo más serio que antes.

-Sí.

Pude percibir inquietud en el chico de ojos cafés, pero luego volvió a una actitud normal, por decirlo así ¿Celos?

-¿Cómo estaban los pokémons? – dijo Alex tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Andan jugando con Charizard, por cierto ¿dónde lo conseguiste? Mi amigo Green también tiene uno. Es el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde – pregunté intrigada.

-Pues éste es de mi tío Luis. Mi mamá lo pidió prestado para recoger a nuestra inquilina.

-Ya veo…

Me acordé la vez en qué Red le pidió prestado a Green a su Charizard y me invitó a dar un paseo con él, pero esa es otra historia. Una historia solo de amistad…

Estaba tensa, lo admito. No entiendo cómo salió el tema de Red en la conversación.

Alex se echó en la alfombra, boca arriba.

-Dime, Yellow ¿qué quieres que almorzar la próxima vez?

No sé por qué, tan solo me acomodé también en la alfombra, solo que al otro lado. Es como si algo en el me jalara a hacerlo. Ambos con una mirada subjetiva al techo.

-¿Me vas a invitar a comer otra vez? – pregunté alegremente.

-¿Por qué no? Tú puedes escoger...

Sensación extraña, es como si estuviéramos… ¿coqueteando? Pero… ¿yo haciendo esas cosas?

-Puede ser que acepte tu oferta… Eres muy amable al haberme invitado el almuerzo y a mis pokémons también…

Sinceramente, eso era lo que pensaba.

Alex me sujetó las manos inesperadamente. No supe cómo responder, pero al final me decidí en entrelazarlas con las de él. Juntó su cabeza con la mía. Sentía escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo.

Hubo un leve silencio en el cual solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración.

De repente, Alex dijo algo que confirmaba indirectamente todas las sospechas que tenía sobre sus intensiones. Algo qué hizo que mis latidos se dispararan a un ritmo inimaginable. Algo que no estaba preparada para responder, pues implicaría más preguntas aun. Quizá una mucho más complicada.

-Yellow ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

**Nota: Pues al final decidí dejar el encuentro esperado para el capítulo 9. Así explico la confusión interna de Yellow. Es raro, pero recuerden que Yellow no es la típica chica que anda buscando pareja. Otra perspectiva.

En otras noticias, pronto aparecerán las gomitas de azúcar :D Y por ahora trataré de no tardar mucho con los capítulos. Un pequeño favor, si pasas por aquí me gustaría saber tu opinión, así que deja un comentario :3

Si te gusta este fiction y tienes amigos que también comparten ese gusto, pues pásales este fic, prometo mucho más para los siguientes capítulos :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Un encuentro trae consecuencias**

"_Momento esperado, consecuencias no siempre buenas. Un instante mágico, al final del día, puede no valer nada. Un beso despierta sentimientos que creías que ya no existían."_

-Yellow ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Esa pregunta retumbó en mi mente por varios segundos. Pude notar que no solo a mí me temblaban las manos, sino también a él. La búsqueda de una respuesta era demasiado difícil… ¿Creía yo en es ese tipo de amor?

Pues, por una parte no, creo que el amor se desarrolla a lo largo del proceso de conocer a una persona. No creo que surja de tan solo ver a alguien. Me pasó algo así con Red. Admiración llegó a ser amor, pasando por tantas aventuras juntos.

Lo que contradice mi teoría es Alex, con tan solo mirarlo la primera vez sentía que lo conocía muy bien. Valiente, simpático, amable. Mirada profunda y dulce. Mi ritmo cardiaco aceleraba con cada mirada, cada sonrisa… En todo caso ¿Qué debería responder?

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta, Alex?

Una ligera risilla por parte de él, acompañado de nuestras manos entrelazadas que jugueteaban nerviosas a la espera que una de las dos partes insinuara algo que ya estaba dicho entre líneas.

-No lo sé. Solo quería saber tu opinión sobre el tema. Yo sí creo en eso, me ha pasado hace poco.

¿Hasta cuándo seguirá solo diciendo las frases a medias?

-Ah… yo no sabría qué decirte, Alex. No me ponen muy cómoda… estos temas.

-Es decir, que tú ¿nunca has querido algo más que amistad con alguien?

Sus preguntas, me removían todas las entrañas. No le puedo decir lo de Red, ya suficiente tuve con la conversación de hace un rato. Hubo un largo silencio.

-Discúlpame, no debí preguntar esas cosas. A veces soy muy curioso, no pretendía incomodarte. Pero, espero que algún día me favorezca tu respuesta – dijo.

El chico no me soltaba, tampoco quería que me suelte. Podía estar todo el día allí, junto a él. Respeto mi silencio, no insistió más.

Me habló de otros temas, de sus aspiraciones, de sus gustos. Yo le contaba algunas anécdotas, pero no hablábamos de esos temas "incómodos" para mí.

-Entonces ¿una guardería? – pregunté.

-Sí, me encantaría tener una guardería propia. Un lugar acogedor para que los pokémons se fortalezcan y la pasen bien. Algo rústico, ordenado y confiable.

-Me parece muy buena idea. Yo aun no pienso en qué haré luego… Supongo que seguiré junto a mis pokémons, ayudándonos mutuamente en los problemas de la vida cotidiana.

-Si logro abrir mi guardería ¿no te gustaría trabajar conmigo? A ti también te gustan mucho los pokémons, sería un negocio de ambos. Así ya tendrías algo en qué proyectarte.

-Es una gran oferta, Alex. Prometo que lo pensaré.

¿Se podía pasar horas hablando con él? Por supuesto que sí. Teníamos puntos de vista muy parecidos, coincidíamos en muchas cosas. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper la conexión de nuestras manos.

-Oh, eso suena muy interesante ¿desde cuándo dibujas? – preguntó.

-Creo que desde que tengo uso de razón. Mi tío me regaló un cuaderno de dibujo cuando era solo una niña. Me gustaba dibujar a todos los pokémons del bosque.

-Yo pinto con acuarelas, pero no me considero un gran artista.

-No digas eso, Alex. De seguro lo hace muy bien.

-Bueno, entonces algún día te haré un cuadro y me darás tu opinión, me encantaría saberla.

Ah, qué bien me siento. Hace mucho que no me liberaba, que no conversaba así con alguien así.

Al rato, Ámbar entró algo exaltada, seguida de Chuchu. Le hizo unas señas a Alex.

-Yellow, discúlpame ¿qué hora es?

-Son las 3 y 40 – respondí luego de mirar el reloj.

Suavemente soltó mis manos y se puso de pie.

-¿Sabes? Me olvidé por completo de recoger a Stefany a Ciudad Carmín – dijo en son de broma.

-Pues, yo me olvidé de los recados que tenía que hacer – sonreí y también me paré.

Esos momentos me hicieron olvidar lo que había hecho hace dos años y lo que estaba planeando para reparar mi supuesto error. Relativamente, estaba en un mundo encantado con él, solo él.

Me pidió un marcador y un pedazo de cartulina, en el cual anotó el nombre de su nueva inquilina. Stefany.

-Yellow, tengo que ir a hacer este recado, prometo volver luego. Pero antes, tengo que darte esto.

Sacó de su mochila una bolsa de papel y me entregó. La abrí, eran gomitas de azúcar.

-Alex, yo… no sé qué decir…

-Sabía que te iba a dejar sin palabras, disfrútalas mientras regreso ¿ok?

-Está bien, Alex.

-Vamos, Ámbar.

-¡Pikachu!

-¿Qué pasa Chuchu? –le pregunté, pues había hecho algún tipo de reclamo.

-Pika, pika, pika ¡Pikachu!

-Ah, eso… ¿Ámbar está de acuerdo?

La pequeña pikachu de Alex asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede, Yellow? ¿Qué dijo Chuchu?

-Pues, quiere quedarse un rato aquí, jugando con Ámbar ¿no te molesta que se quede mientras vas a recoger a tu inquilina? Así luego que vienes la recoges…

Lo pensó por un momento, pero aceptó.

-Está bien – volteó y caminó hasta la puerta – Yellow… ¿te puedo pedir algo antes de irme?

-Claro – sonreí – ¿qué necesitas?

-Un abrazo.

Apenas dijo eso, mis ojos empezaron a brillar. Me acerqué lentamente a él.

-Por supuesto, Alex.

Y así, sentí su cuerpo junto al mío. Sus brazos rodeaban mi espalda y los mías, la suya. Uno de los abrazos más cómodos que he dado. Un abrazo simple y puro, cargado de emociones que querían salir a la luz lo más pronto posible. No quería que acabase.

-Ya vengo – susurró a mi oído.

Ámbar y Chuchu miraron la escena confundidas, sobre todo Chuchu.

Salió. Regresó a sus pokémons a sus respectivas pokéballs, excepto a Charizard, en el cual se montó y partió rumbo a hacer el dichoso recado. Me dejaba tan abrumada y tan llena de cosas inexplicables…

-Pues bien ¿quieren seguir jugando afuera, con los demás?

Ambas asintieron y salieron también. Decidí recoger las cajas de pizza que habíamos dejado arrimadas en un lado y botarlas. Pizza, definitivamente nunca olvidaré el día de hoy.

Nadando en una corriente de recuerdos recientes, me acordé de que aun no había comprado el regalo formal de Red. Eran las 3 y 50, de todas maneras llegaría tarde a la fiesta. Ni modo, le regalaré solo el dibujo que con tanto cariño hice. Lo considero un buen regalo, pero hubiera preferido también comprarle algo. Las cosas pasan por algo, al final creo que el destino quería que no vaya a la reunión de bienvenida.

Al rato decidí acompañar a mis pokémons afuera. El clima era normalmente cálido. Mis pequeños y Ámbar jugaban con una cuerda que encontraron por allí. Me senté en el pasto, la brisa acariciaba mi rostro. Llevé mis gomitas afuera, para comerlas mientras disfruto de la naturaleza alrededor.

Llamé a Ámbar un momento, necesitaba saber unas cosas.

-Pequeña ¿te estás divirtiendo con tus nuevos amigos? A mis pokémons les encanta jugar y al parecer les agradas mucho. Puedes contar con ellos para cualquier cosa.

-¡Pi!

-Y dime… cambiando de tema ¿sabes algo acerca de qué opina Alex de mí?

Coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza, lo que vi me llenó de emoción. Puede distinguir a Alex comprando unas bolsas en un lugar que parecía una dulcería. Bingo, estaba comprando las gomitas de azúcar que me regaló. Otra escena qué vi fue cuando compró pizzas en Ciudad Celeste, si no me equivoco.

-Gracias, Ámbar. Ahora anda a jugar con los demás. Te están esperando.

-¡Pika!

Bien, solo quedaba esperar a Alex. Me comí todas las gomitas mientras miraba toda la diversión que podían armar 7 pokémons.

Habían pasado 20 minutos, quizá más. Escuché algo que venía de los arbustos a mi derecha.

-¡Pikachu!

De pronto, un pikachu salió de entre la vegetación, pero no era cualquier pikachu. Se me hacía familiar… ¿Ese no era...

-¿Pika, eres tú? –pregunté.

El pikachu salió corriendo y se ocultó nuevamente en los arbustos. Corrí a buscarlo. Chuchu escuchó esto y también intentó encontrar al pikachu.

-¡Pika! ¿Dónde estás?

De pronto, alguien tocó mi espalda. Un ligero toque. Mi cara se puso más blanca que la harina cuando volteé. El campeón me miraba emocionado, pero tranquilo a la vez.

-¡¿Red?!

-Shh, tranquila – me sujetó de la muñeca – te dije que no huyeras, pero tenía el presentimiento que no estarías en Pueblo Paleta con los demás.

-¡¿Tú no…

-Yellow, en primera te ofrezco una disculpa por no arreglar las cosas en su momento. Pero este tiempo me ha servido para pensar mejor las cosas. Lo que tengo que decirte ahora es algo muy importante. Me siento culpable de tu incertidumbre, fui un tonto…

Lo miré nuevamente. Hace dos años que no lo veía. Le asentó bien su estadía por allá. Su mirada y la mía cruzaron, noté brillo y firmeza. Me sentía extraña, recordé lo que había hecho antes de que partiera. Quise huir, pero me estaba sujetando.

-¡Suéltame, Red!

-Yellow, por favor, mírame. Tienes que saber una cosa antes que algo nos vuelva a separar.

Y pues, casi repitiendo la historia, el campeón se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los míos. Un beso suave y corto, lleno de recuerdos, historias. Una explosión en mi ser, un boom en mi corazón.

Lo empujé hacia atrás. Sentía que mi cuerpo liberaba sentimientos que permanecieron guardados por dos años. Fue un retroceder en el tiempo, sentía lo mismo que cuando me atreví a confesar todo lo que sentía hacia él. Estómago lleno de butterfrees.

-Yellow, estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado todo este tiempo.

Levanté la mirada, pues era más alto que yo. Ahora fui yo la que me acerqué a él. Nos unimos en un nuevo beso, más largo que el anterior, con más pasión, más intensiones. Me dejé llevar…

No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo… Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado bueno. Nos separamos de ese encuentro tan cercano y nos miramos, nos contemplamos. Su sonrisa seguida de la mía.

Una voz a mis espaldas me sobresaltó.

-Vengo por Ámbar – dijo la voz en tono serio y desanimado.

De pronto algo cortó mi alegría. Alex estaba allí, al parecer había visto todo. No sabía cómo contestarle, no lo hice.

Alex tomó a Ámbar en sus brazos y corrió rumbó a la salida a Ciudad Plateada, sin decir más. No se despidió ni me miró.

Red vio la escena y se quedó mirando cómo Alex salía, de algún modo, huyendo.

-A ese chico lo he visto antes, creo que cuando desembarqué en Ciudad Carmín.

-Se llama Alex, es un… amigo.

-¿Así que has estado haciendo amigos en mi ausencia?

-Hace unos días ni siquiera sabía que ibas a volver – dije haciéndome la enojada.

-Pues, ya me tienes aquí. Solo para ti.

Se acercó y me besó tiernamente. No disfruté este beso. En mi cabeza estaba reproduciéndose la imagen de Alex huyendo. Solo yo sabía por qué. Definitivamente no olvidaré el día de hoy.

**Nota: Asdfghjkl

Necesito algo para reponerme de lo que he escrito. Gomitas de azúcar, tal vez :3

Pues, al fin. La primera perspectiva del encuentro de Red y Yellow. Me dolió mandar al cuerno a Alex, en serio :( Pero me emociona demasiado el ansiado beso del Specialshipping *-*

Ya saben, dejen su comentario :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Aliados**

"_Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Alianzas que pueden ser para bien o para mal. Intensiones escondidas, perjudiciales, necesarias. Planes que pueden cambiar hasta el mismo rumbo del universo."_

Ya en el aire, montada de mi Staraptor, me dediqué a seguir a Alex y a su Charizard.

-Y entonces… ¿para qué vienes a Kanto, Stefany? – preguntó el chico, como queriendo evitar la incomodidad que lleva condigo un silencio profundo.

-Pues, vengo a entrenar. Voy a fortalecer a todo mi equipo y así derrotar a cualquier entrenador que se cruce en nuestro camino.

-Suena interesante. Yo no soy mucho de combatir, pero tengo un buen equipo con el vivo experiencias inolvidables.

La verdad no le estaba haciendo mucho caso al chico, me dedicaba a mirar el mundo debajo de mí. Había muchas rutas, muchos árboles, muchos pokémons con sus entrenadores. Cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto en el que quería explorar todo Kanto.

Pronto mi nombre sería conocido en esta región. Pronto lograré ser una de las mejores de aquí para ser la mejor de Teselia. Pronto tendré que enfrentarme con todos los líderes y por supuesto, pronto me enfrentaré a Red. Creo que mi meta principal sería demostrar que puedo ganarle al campeón. Por lo que pasó hoy, diría que es una gran persona. Tan especial…

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Ciudad Plateada?

-No mucho, ya estamos por llegar ¿por qué tanta impaciencia? – preguntó amenamente.

-Tengo ganas de explorar todo esto de una vez – dije señalando a mi alrededor con cuidado para que no se caigan Thunder ni mis maletas.

-No te adelantes. Hay tiempo para todo. Mejor hoy desempaca tus cosas y te quedas merodeando por la ciudad. Mi madre está muy emocionada con tu llegada, dice que ya tendrá una persona con quién hablar de cosas de mujeres…

-No soy mucho de esas cosas. Pero bueno.

-Pues te dejaré en la casa para que te instales y ya si quieres, luego te vas a mirar los alrededores, como dije antes.

-¿No me acompañarás? Soy nueva aquí ¿Recuerdas?

-Pues, tengo que ir a ver a alguien al Bosque Verde. Para la próxima ya seré tu guía. Prometo ser un buen anfitrión – sonrió – Mira, ya llegamos.

¿Bosque Verde? Red había dicho que también iría allí. Decidí dejar el tema allí por ahora, aunque sabía que ese lugar era el hogar natural de Thunder.

El chico señaló una casa con tejas rojas, ni tan grande ni tan pequeña. Aterrizamos cerca.

-Este será tu hogar, Stefany. Dispones de mi ayuda para lo que necesites. Te confieso que casi me olvido de recogerte hoy – se empezó a reír – estaba algo distraído. Pero al fin y al cabo me alegra que tengas muchas ganas de lograr tus metas.

Dejó a Charizard afuera. Yo regresé a su pokéball a Staraptor y cogí mis maletas. Thunder caminaba a mi lado. Nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada. Alex tocó y una señora amablemente nos abrió, supuse rápidamente que era su madre.

-Aquí está Stefany, como prometí, sana y salva.

-¡Buenas tardes señora! – dije enérgicamente.

Ella me miró algo asombrada, todos dicen que soy el vivo retrato de mi madre. Me suele pasar seguido.

-Tú… eres idéntica a tu madre, querida. Bienvenida a Ciudad Plateada y por favor, llámame Patricia… Tampoco soy tan vieja… ¡Oh, tienes un pikachu también!

-Gusto en conocerla Patricia, este pequeño se llama Thunder.

-¡Pika!

Un beso en la mejilla de saludo, tengo que comportarme bien. Lo mínimo que tendría que hacer en este tipo de casos. Alex parecía con prisa.

-Bueno, ustedes tendrán mucho de qué conversar, así que las dejo… tengo que hacer unas cosas.

El chico de ojos cafés se aproximó al Charizard.

-¿Vas a ver a Yellow? – dijo su mamá en tono fastidioso.

-No molestes, madre. Mejor muéstrale la casa a Stefany. Ya hablaremos luego.

Diciendo esto alzó vuelo.

-¡Está bien Alex, no olvides invitarla a comer!

Me reí ligeramente del comentario. Madres. Te pueden fastidiar toda la vida, pero te aman. Daría cualquier cosa porque la mía esté aun conmigo. Pero debo mantener firmeza, una persona no vive de recuerdos. Una cosa me daba curiosidad… ¿había dicho Yellow? Juraría que ese nombre lo había escuchado en otra parte ¡Rayos! No logro acordarme…

-Ese niño anda rarísimo últimamente, tiene la cabeza en la Luna… Pero es una muy buena persona. Por cierto, pasa Stefany. Te mostraré la casa.

-Claro… Patricia. Por cierto, Alex me cae genial, se ve que es un gran chico.

-Sí, por cierto… él amablemente decidió darte su habitación para que te quedes allí.

-Está bien, ya le daré las gracias cuando regrese de ver a su… su… ¿esa chica es su novia?

Me intrigaba, solo un poco. En el tiempo que viva aquí debo ser amiga de Alex, así que no está de más que conozca un poco más de él. Además, ese nombre… Aun no recuerdo dónde lo escuché…

-Solo me ha contado que está enamorado de ella. Quería sacarle toda la información posible, pero los chicos de ahora se reservan todas las cosas que les pasa –dijo la mamá haciendo ademanes algo exagerados con la manos.

-Bueno, yo… aun no pienso en esas cosas.

¿O sí?

-Pronto lo harás, ya estás en edad de esas cosas.

Lo primero que vimos cuando entramos fue una sala. En ella había sofás, cuadros, estantes, una mesa de centro, una chimenea y una tele. Me fije que para el lado derecho estaba la cocina. Más allá había un pasillo que llevaba a unas escaleras. Las subimos. Yo cargaba una maleta y Patricia me ayudaba con la otra. Mi pequeño bolso lo llevaba Thunder.

-Pues bien, aquí estamos – dijo abriendo la puesta del cuarto.

Entramos. La habitación tenía la típica decoración que le pondría un adolescente. Por un lado la cama, por el otro un pequeño escritorio. Un clóset, una alfombra. Pósters de bandas, una guitarra, peluches correctamente embolsados para que no se ensucien. Un par de portarretratos, un espejo.

-Muchas gracias. En serio, les debo una grande por dejar que me quede por este tiempo.

-No te preocupes, lo hacemos con gusto. Sara fue mi mejor amiga, es lo menos que podría hacer por ella. Puedes desempacar tus cosas, que tu adorable pikachu te ayude. Yo estaré abajo por si necesitas algo.

-Pues…

-¿Qué pasa, querida?

Desde hace un buen rato me persigue la idea de que el Boque Verde tiene algo extraño. Que dos personas te digan que van para allá casi al mismo tiempo es raro. Ya había leído algo acerca de ese lugar, pero no le encontraba nada inaudito.

-¿Puedo acomodar mis cosas luego? Lo que pasa es que necesito ir al "Bosque Verde", le prometí a Thunder que apenas llegáramos iríamos allí. Es su lugar de origen.

-No le veo problema, Stefany. Pero ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

-La verdad es que no – dije algo desanimada.

-Pikachu – dijo Thunder mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Es sencillo. Saliendo de aquí solo caminas de frente. Así de simple. Recuerda no volver tan tarde y si te pierdes, habla con las personas. En esta región todos nos ayudamos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, ¡Vamos Thunder!

La señora nos acompañó a la puerta y nos volvió a decir cómo llegar al célebre "Bosque Verde".

No saqué a Staraptor esta vez, necesitaba descansar. Empezamos a caminar, se respiraba un aire diferente a mi región natal. Había algunas tiendas, niños jugando con sus pokémons y casas coloridas. Ya tendría tiempo de pasarme más detalladamente por allí.

Un camino estaba frente a nosotros.

-Por aquí debe ser ¿tú qué crees?

-¿Pika?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Me giré. Alguien se aproximaba corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Se me hacía familiar… Era Alex, pero ¿por qué corría? Mientras más se acercaba, más lo reconocía. Llevaba a un pikachu en los brazos, ha de ser el suyo. Se seguía acercando, su rostro tenía la expresión más decepcionante que he visto, estaba enojado y triste a la vez, suponía yo.

-¡Alex! – exclamé cuando lo tenía a tan solo unos metros.

-Stefany… ¿qué haces acá?

Thunder se quedó mirando a Ámbar… al parecer se sonreían entre sí. O a lo mejor era solo mi imaginación.

-Pues iba de camino al Bosque Verde junto con Thunder. Desde que lo mencionaste me dio curiosidad, además averigüé que es el lugar de origen de Thunder. Tu mamá me dio permiso de visitarlo ¿Por qué corrías y por qué estás con esa cara?

-Es una… larga historia.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu novia? ¿La que tu mamá mencionó?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Entonces si era tu novia? ¿Pero qué pasó?

-¡¿No entiendes que no quiero hablar de eso?!

-Lo siento, suelo ser muy entrometida. Sé que no somos amigos, pero puedes confiar en mí para cualquier cosa.

-Discúlpame tú a mí. Estoy son un shock emocional muy fuerte – dejó a Ámbar en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara – Todo iba tan bien…

No lo conocía mucho, apenas un diálogo de Carmín a Plateada. Pero ese chico necesitaba apoyo emocional. Aun no sabía por qué exactamente, pero quizá el habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Lo abracé. Era raro ver a un chico en esa situación.

Terminado este encuentro, empezó a hablar.

-¿En serio puedo confiar en ti?

-No soy muy buena en estos temas de noviazgos, pero puedes confiar en mí.

-¡Pika!

-¡Pika!

Caminamos de regreso a la casa. Los pikachus iban al frente.

-Todo comenzó hace ayer, una chica apareció en mi vida, su nombre es Yellow, Yellow del Bosque Verde.

¡Ya sé donde lo escuché! Red me había comentado de ella en el barco, dijo que era su mejor amiga y que tenían cosas que arreglar… Oh no, creo que a dónde va este asunto…

-Entonces, ¿te enamoraste de una chica en un día?

-No en un días, solo me bastaron unos pocos segundos para quedarme embobado por ella. Nos conocimos cuando hacía mi voluntariado en la guardería de la Ruta 3. Luego la acompañe a su casa. No dejé de pensar en ella en toda la noche, hasta le compré gomitas de azúcar.

-¿Gomitas de azúcar?

-¿Pika pi? – dijo Thunder.

-¡Pika pi! – dijo Ámbar.

-A ella le encantan, el punto es que hoy salí temprano de la guardería y le llevé pizza para almorzar. Ella me recibió en su casa, estuvimos conversando y de un momento a otro, actuábamos como si fuéramos algo más que amigos. Me acordé que tenía que recogerte, mi pikachu se quedó con ella. Una vez que te deje en casa, volví a su cabaña. Lo que vi me partió el alma, se estaba besando con un tipo, un tal Red… uno de gorra roja. Solo salí corriendo del lugar, con Ámbar en brazos.

Me quedé fría. Así que era eso lo que Red quería "arreglar" con Yellow…

-¿Te acuerdas que yo estaba acompañada de alguien cuando llegué a Ciudad Carmín?

-No, lo siento. No le tomé mucha importancia, tan solo vi a un chico de gorra roj… No me digas que…

-Conozco a Red o mejor dicho lo conocí hoy en el barco. No es una mala persona, él tenía planeado encontrarse con ella para solucionar unos asuntos. No pensé que se refería a eso.

-Yellow me comentó que uno de sus amigos llegaba hoy de Teselia, y que le iban a hacer una fiesta, quería evitar que fuera, pues sospechaba algo… Leí una carta que ese tal Red le envió, decía que cuando llegara tenía que hablar con ella. No pensé que la iría a buscar.

-Que coincidencia ¿no?

-Demasiado. Pero estoy destrozado, mi ilusión se hizo añicos. Mi sueño llegó a su fin.

-¿En serio amas a esa chica?

-No dejo de pensar en ella.

-Umm… de casualidad ¿Sabes en dónde es la fiesta?

-Pues, debe ser en la casa de ese Red, de seguro le hacen una gran bienvenida.

-Bueno, tengo un plan.

Me divierte buscar soluciones rápidas a problemas difíciles. Es momento de ayudar. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

-Te escucho.

Los pikachu que estaban jugueteando, se detuvieron.

-Si quieres a esa chica en serio, no te puedes rendir. En primera, te digo que fue muy estúpido de tu parte salir corriendo del lugar. En segunda, te diré mi plan. Vayamos a buscar a Yellow a la casa de Red.

-¡¿Estás loca?!

-Vamos, yo te ayudaré.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde vive…

-Yo sí, vive en Pueblo Paleta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me compre un libro sobre Kanto, ahí venía información del campeón.

-¿Campeón?

-¿No lo sabías? Red es el campeón de Kanto. Estuvo en Teselia representando a su región en el PWT. Partió de aquí hace unos dos años. Además tiene un pikachu llamado Pika.

-Genial, ahora resulta que es un gran entrenador…

-Tranquilo, lo solucionaremos ¿Te animas a seguir el plan? Será divertido, además estaremos en una fiesta.

-Tienes razón. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que esto no termine mal para mí.

Saqué mi Staraptor, me monté en el junto con mi pikachu.

-Pero, solo una cosa. No tengo ni idea de dónde está Pueblo Paleta – dije algo avergonzada.

Él sacó a su Charizard e hizo lo mismo que yo.

-Para eso estoy yo – sonrió – dije que sería tu guía.

Sonreí junto a él. La operación Yellow estaba a punto de comenzar. Pero ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo realmente?

Una imagen de un chico de cabello negro montado en un aerodactyl pasó por mi mente. No, no lo creo… yo no… puedo estar…

Entonces ¿había una intensión oculta en mí? Pero ni yo me había dado cuenta de eso. Creo que soy algo escéptica en esos temas. Recordé las palabras de la madre de Alex.

"_Pronto lo harás, ya estás en edad de esas cosas"_

Solo compartimos un viaje en barco, eso es todo… Yo solo quiero ayudar a Alex. Eso implica que tengo que hacer todo lo posible para separar a Yellow de Red. Quizá yo también salga ganando…

**Nota: Una alianza muy mala para el Specialshipping, sentimientos nacientes por parte de Stefany y un corazón roto por parte de Alex. La fiesta de bienvenida no será tan feliz como planearon que sería… Más detalles en el siguiente capítulo :D

PD: Lamento tardarme tanto en escribir. Me han pasado cosas extrañas últimamente.-. Pero, lo bueno es que ya tengo la estructura del capítulo 11. Si es que mañana tengo tiempo, lo escribo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Despertar de emociones**

"_Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio. Despertar extrañas emociones con tan solo un contacto de labios. Descripciones nulas para esos momentos en los cuales reina un lenguaje que no incluye palabras. No hay que sentirse completamente seguro de un logro."_

No se puede describir. Me siento extraño, demasiado extraño. Nervioso, las manos me empezaron a sudar. Escalofríos. Imposible que todo ese conjunto de sensaciones se pudiera mezclar en mí. Tan solo pensar en ella me remueve todas las entrañas. Y pensar que me tomé la libertad de hacerla esperar… Pero hoy todo será distinto, por fin dejaré de tener ese vacío en el alma.

EL viaje en barco no estuvo mal. Bueno, llegué algo tarde, pero por lo menos el S.S. Mantike no me dejó. Luego conocí a esa chica, Stefany. Me encanta ver como los entrenadores se entusiasman al explorar nuevos horizontes, lo decididos que están. Me recordó cuando recién me aventuraba para obtener las 8 medallas de Kanto, cada una de mis batallas. En fin, conversamos. Ella me contó que su meta era ganar la Liga de Teselia, por eso iba a entrenar a Kanto y luego de algunas cosas más, entre ellas que casi malogra el sistema de la puerta de su habitación, terminamos almorzando pastel juntos. Tenía un pikachu llamado Thunder que se llevó muy bien con Pika. Me comentaba que quería retarme algún día. Nos volveríamos a ver pronto, supongo.

Montado en Aero, decidí anticipadamente ir al Bosque Verde. Podré haber sido un completo desconocido en temas románticos, pero conozco muy bien a Yellow. Tendría que haber llegado de frente mi casa, donde deducía que estaría mamá y todos mis amigos con una gran fiesta de bienvenida, pero ella no estaría allí. Sabía que al recibir mi carta se pondría algo nerviosa y al final declinaría a asistir, lo más seguro es que esté en su cabaña, haciéndose bolita o algo así. La última imagen que tengo de ella es cuando corría a toda velocidad a perderse entre los cómplices árboles luego de aquel intempestivo beso.

Volaba viendo cada detalle de mi región, tan solo notaba pequeños cambios desde donde me encontraba, pronto podría volver a recorren todo eso de nuevo; si Arceus quiere, junto a ella. Sostenía mis maletas con una mano y con la otra me aferraba a Aero, Pika estaba en mi hombro, como casi siempre.

-¿Emocionado Pika?

-¡Pika Pi!

-Yo también, tengo tantas ganar de ver a mamá, a Green, a Blue… a todos, pero en especial a Yellow.

-Pika pika, pi ¿pika? ¡Pikachu!

-Tranquilo, sé que tú también estás así, sobre todo por Chuchu. Quizá luego de arreglar algunas cosas vayamos a visitar también a Pichu.

-¡Pika pika!

El cielo celeste me calmaba, me relajaba. Extrañamente una duda vino a mí ¿Qué rayos iba a decirle cuando estuviera frente a mí?

No había pensado en eso. Tenía que ser algo convincente, pero tierno. Algo que le dijera todo lo que había pasado por mi mente en aquellos dos años que estaba tan lejos, pero también algo que demostrara mi respuesta definitiva.

Ahogado en mis propios pensamientos, divisé una cabaña en el frondoso bosque. Descendí con cuidado, son hacer mucho ruido, cerca del lugar. Dejé mis maletas a un lado y regresé a Aero.

En esa cabaña tantas sonrisas se dieron. Recordé cuando aquel día de mi partida se tropezó encima de mí y nuestros labios casi chocan. Ahora puedo percibir la incomodidad que sintió ella en ese momento. Aun me torturo un poco por ser tan despistado y no darme cuenta de nada.

Me aproximé a unos arbustos y los retiré con cuidado para que me ocultaran y me dejaran ver a la vez.

Yellow, mi Yellow, estaba sentada en el pasto al lado de su casa. Noté que mis latidos se aceleraban. La vi tan inocente, tan tierna, tan sonriente, tan hermosa. Su cabello dorado le había crecido, aunque seguía manteniéndolo amarrado con una coleta. Su figura ya no era de una niña, como solía fastidiarla Blue hace algunos años, era toda una mujer… aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba. Una espléndida sonrisa decoraba su rostro, la hacía lucir la chica más bella del mundo, de mi mundo. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de que la estaba observando. Definitivamente estaba feliz por algo, de seguro era por mí, por la emoción que sintió al leer mi carta…

-Bien Pika, este es el plan – dije en voz baja – Tú saldrás de este escondite y llamará su atención. Ella te seguirá y entonces yo entro en acción ¿entendido?

-¡Pi!

Estaba más nervioso que antes, pero sabía que todo tenía que salir bien. La suerte tenía que estar sí o sí de mi lado. Sentía mucha adrenalina, como si hubiera recorrido toda la región en bicicleta.

Pika salió y al rato escuché un "¡Pikachu!" seguido de una melodiosa voz que preguntaba "¿Pika, eres tú?". Esa voz era Yellow, la reconocí casi inmediatamente. Seguí sintiéndola como aquella niña que arriesgó una amistad por algo más.

Pika entró en los arbustos, seguido de Yellow, yo estaba tan solo a poca distancia de ella. Me serené ¿Cómo podía yo, el campeón, estar tan nervioso? Respiré lentamente y me acerqué a ella, evitando que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Le di un toque en la espalda. Ella volteó y su rostro se puso pálido. Traté de dar la mirada más firme posible, pero la emoción me ganaba por momentos.

-¡¿Red?! – exclamó completamente desorbitada, no esperaba que me apareciera de esa manera.

Sus ojos profundos penetraron en mí. Mi mirada y la suya estaban entrelazándose.

-Shh, tranquila – le dije mientras le sujetaba la muñeca – te dije que no huyeras, pero tenía el presentimiento que no estarías en Pueblo Paleta con los demás.

-¡¿Tú no…

Antes de que me dijera cualquier cosa, la interrumpí para decir algo que me salía del corazón en ese momento.

-Yellow, en primera te ofrezco una disculpa por no arreglar las cosas en su momento. Pero este tiempo me ha servido para pensar mejor las cosas. Lo que tengo que decirte ahora es algo muy importante. Me siento culpable de tu incertidumbre, fui un tonto…

Me miró de una forma muy curiosa, como observando qué tanto me pasó en dos años. Noté que temblaba y que quería soltarse. Era mucho para tan poco tiempo, yo también hubiera querido huir si hubiera estado en su lugar. Pero esta vez no lo permitiría, no como hace dos años.

-¡Suéltame, Red! – dijo mientras batallaba por librarse y por no mirarme a los ojos de nuevo.

-Yellow, por favor, mírame. Tienes que saber una cosa antes que algo nos vuelva a separar.

No sé como describir lo que pasó luego. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por un sentimiento nuevo para mí. Un beso que liberó sensaciones nuevas, pasión contenida por tanto tiempo fluyó instantáneamente. Sentí cosas raras en mi estómago aunque este encuentro fue corto.

Sentí un pequeño empujón por parte de ella. La noté dubitativa, nerviosa, emocionada. Seguía temblando pero ahora se mostraba con un brillo en los ojos. La sujeté de las manos y dije algo que nunca hubiera pensado decir.

-Yellow, estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado todo este tiempo.

Hubo un brevísimo silencio. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, pero se acercó a mí. Me miró de la manera más dulce que una chica te puede mirar y sin más que decir, un nuevo encuentro de nuestros labios alegró el momento. La tomé por la cintura mientras ella abrazaba mi espalda. Sentía que el mundo se detenía, tan solo estábamos ella y yo. Un beso robado ocasionó todo eso, ocasionó que considerara ese instante como el más grato de mi vida. Sentía tantas cosas…

Nos separamos nuevamente; la tomé de las manos. El temor, los nervios, todo eso desapareció. La miraba y ella me miraba a mí. Olvidamos todo lo que había pasado, todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados y emprendimos un viaje a una dimensión en la que la felicidad inundaba todo.

A nuestro lado se encontraban Pika y Chuchu, quiénes andaban abrazándose y frotándose las narices. Ellos también eran felices a su manera. Se podría decir que estaban más adelantados que nosotros en estos temas.

Todo esto se vio interrumpido cuando una voz apareció abruptamente, cortando el instante mágico que estábamos viviendo.

-Vengo por Ámbar.

Distinguí a un chico alto, rubio, de mirada triste y desolada. Ya había visto a ese chico antes, juraría que era el que estaba esperando a Stefany en Ciudad Carmín.

Al mirar para donde estaba él, pude notar que los otros pokémons de Yellow estaban jugando a unos metros. Había un pikachu hembra también, al cual el chico recogió y acto seguido, salió corriendo con dirección a Ciudad Plateada, si no me equivoco.

Noté que Yellow se puso algo intranquila con lo que acababa de pasar.

-A ese chico lo he visto antes, creo que cuando desembarqué en Ciudad Carmín – comenté.

-Se llama Alex, es un… amigo – respondió Yellow algo nerviosa, pero ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

-¿Así que has estado haciendo amigos en mi ausencia? – pregunté algo ¿celoso? Podría ser…

-Hace unos días ni siquiera sabía que ibas a volver – mencionó Yellow tratando de verse enojada, pero puede notar que solo se trataba de un juego.

-Pues, ya me tienes aquí. Solo para ti – respondí.

Me acerqué y la besé por tercera vez en aquel día. Sin embargo, la notaba extraña desde que aquel chico apareció. Una parte de la magia desapareció.

Traté de no tomarle importancia a eso. Le acaricié la mejilla suavemente.

-¿Pasa algo, Yellow?

-N-no, Red… S-solo que yo… no esperaba que esto pasara de esta manera. Han pasado algunas cosas…

-Que ya tendrás tiempo de contarme – sonreí – Yellow, en estos últimos días recordé tantas cosas que afirmaron los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti… Yellow, te has encargado de quitarme el sueño cada noche. Ahora que te tengo junto a mí, no te dejaré ir.

Ahora la abracé. El calor de su cuerpo se juntaba con el mío, un abrazo lleno de cosas raras que aun no aprendía a expresar correctamente. Y todo eso en pocos minutos. Quería estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida.

-Red.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo también… estoy enamorada de ti.

Sentía firmeza en las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Yellow. La miré, la tensión de hace un momento se esfumó.

Los pikachus se fueron a acompañar a los demás pokémons de Yellow mientras nosotros los seguíamos. Todos se miraban raros entre ellos, pero al rato sonrieron a Pika que a la vez les empezó a conversar amenamente.

Recuperar 2 años iba a llevar algo de tiempo, por lo que empezamos lo más pronto posible. Nos sentamos en el pasto. Le empecé a contar de mi posición en el PWT de Fayenza, ella se sorprendió mucho y a la vez me felicitó. Juego de besos.

-Y bueno, los últimos días me la pasé comprando algunos regalos para todos, sobre todo para ti. Espérame un momento.

Me paré y fui a buscar mis maletas, que estaban cerca. Saqué de una de ellas el paquete de gomitas de azúcar "Gomi Gomi" que había comprado en Teselia. Regresé y se los di.

-Yellow, esto es para ti. Sé que te encantan y bueno…

Examinó el paquete y me retribuyó con un "gracias" y un beso, uno de tantos de aquella tranquila tarde. La volví a notar extraña, de alguna manera, a lo mejor era mi imaginación.

-Red, las voy a guardar para una ocasión especial. Eres muy detallista.

-Eso es lo que hacen los novios – dije sonriendo.

-¿Q-qué dijiste, Red?

-Pues que somos novios, Yellow. A menos que no quieras a este desdichado entrenador.

Me sonrió y me besó.

-Red, solo una cosa… ¿No piensas ir a la reunión que te hizo tu mamá?

Bah, ya sabía que algo importante me olvidaba.

-Pues, no pienso ir solo. Tengo que ir con mi novia.

-¡Red!

-Vamos, Yellow.

-Está bien, pero demoraremos un poco en llegar hasta allá.

-Tranquila, vamos a ir en Aero. Pero te pediré un favor, necesito dejar mis maletas en tu cabaña. Así nos sentiremos cómodos en el viaje.

-Está bien Red.

Cargué mis maletas y la acompañe a su cabaña, las dejé en la sala.

-No has cambiado mucho este lugar, sigue siendo tan acogedor como siempre – dije.

-Pues, mi cabaña es como yo, en ella me siento muy cómoda.

-¿Sigues teniendo el Twister?

-Sí, Red – dijo algo tímida.

-Me gustaría volver a jugar en otra oportunidad, solo que esta vez, si caes encima de mí, aceptaría el beso – dije para ver como se sonrojaba.

En efecto, se ruborizó. Noté que ya no me decía Red-san. Aunque no lo quiera admitir, la veo de alguna manera diferente.

Salimos y ella regresó a sus pokémons a sus respectivas pokéballs, excepto a Chuchu, que seguía "poniéndose al día" con Pika. Liberé a Aero y me monté en él, invité a subir a Yellow. Mi novia me abrazó por la cintura y los pikachus se posaron en nuestros hombros. Aero partió rumbo a Pueblo Paleta.

Diálogos entre las nubes. Comentábamos pequeñas anécdotas y cosas así, aun faltaba mucho por decir. Yellow dijo algo que me impresionó un poco.

-Te perdiste de algunas cosas importantes Red, entre ellas, que Green y Blue ya son novios y que se van a presentar así formalmente en tu fiesta.

Me quedé con cara de piedra. Sabía que Blue era muy insistente, pero sinceramente no creí que lograría por fin "atar" a Green.

-Pues, ya era tiempo ¿no? Sabíamos que ellos dos iban a terminar juntos tarde o temprano.

Ella asintió.

Entre tanta charla, no nos dimos cuenta de que ya estábamos en mi ciudad natal. Había cadenetas por todos lados. La fiesta se centraba en la parte de afuera de mi casa. Aterricé a una distancia prudente y ayudé a bajar a Yellow, los pikachus también bajaron. Regresé a Aero.

Caminábamos acercándonos a mi casa, tomados de la mano. Al principio sentí cierto temor por parte de Yellow, pero luego todo fluyó por sí solo. Los pikachus iban adelante.

La primera que corrió a abrazarme fue mamá. Yo también la abracé. Los siguientes fueron Green y Blue, esta última le dio un ligero codazo a Yellow, a quién hizo sonrojarse. Los siguientes abrazos fueron de gente conocida: Bill, el presidente del Club de fans de los Pokémons e incluso estaba Brock, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada que venía en representación de los líderes de gimnasio de la región, pues los demás estaban en una reunión muy importante, me explicaba.

Sirvieron refresco a todos y hubo unas palabras de mamá, quién excusó al profesor Oak por no asistir, dijo que estaba a cargo de una investigación en Sinnoh. Luego, pusieron música y me quedé conversando con Green, Blue y Yellow.

-¡Pues bienvenido Red! Ya se te extrañaba por aquí – empezó como siempre Blue.

-Gracias, estoy feliz de haber regresado, el PWT me tenía algo estresado.

-A ver si me dejas retarte Red, para ver cuánto has mejorado – dijo Green siempre tratando de buscar una excusa para disputar una batalla.

-Cuando tenga tiempo, me paso por tu gimnasio, amigo.

-Por cierto, Red. Tienes que saber que Green y yo…

-Ya se lo conté Blue – dijo Yellow.

-Espera, tú llegaste junto a Red ¿cierto Yellow? ¡Son unos pillines! De seguro han estado muy ocupados – soltó una risilla al terminar la frase.

Eso hizo que Yellow y yo nos sonrojáramos.

-Tranquilos, no se pongan así – dijo Green.

-Bueno chicos, es que la verdad… Yellow y yo… también somos novios – dije.

-¡Yo sabía que ustedes iban a terminar juntos! Espero que no haya confusiones, Yellow – dijo Blue.

-¡Blue! – contestó Yellow.

-Ya, ya. No se molesten "segunda mejor pareja de Kanto". Iré a servirme más refresco ¿Vamos Green?

-Ya que – contestó Green.

Al rato que se fueron los novios, nos empezamos a reír. Una situación algo inusual para un regreso. Miré a mi chica a los ojos y le di otro beso, me encantaba hacerlo. Nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban más allá y empezamos a recordar los comienzos de aquellos chicos que eran como el agua y el aceite y que ahora eran novios. Green y Blue el clásico ejemplo de la pareja dispareja, pero sabíamos que se querían, al igual que nosotros.

Me distraje mirando un pastel que se encontraba en la mesa central, de seguro que mamá lo había hecho para la ocasión. Volví mi mirada a Yellow, la noté nerviosa por tercera vez.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Ah? Sí, no te preocupes… aunque… ¿me podrías traer un refresco, Red?

-Claro, ya vuelvo.

Caminé a la mesa principal y serví un vaso. Vi cómo Pika y Chuchu jugueteaban con los otros pokémons que estaban por allí, incluidos algunos de Blue y Green.

Cuando regresé a donde estábamos conversando, Yellow no estaba. Alguien me tocó la espalda.

-¡Hola Red! – me dijo una voz

Esa voz se me hacía muy familiar. Volteé a ver.

-¿Stefany?

**Nota: En primera me disculpo por no subirlo antes, dije que ya tenía la idea y que solo me faltaba tiempo para escribirlo. Con las tareas del mal hoy recién tuve tiempo para hacerlo. Y bueno, pasemos al capítulo.

Perspectiva de Red. El campeón empieza a sentir cosas raras que nunca antes había sentido... Recuerdo la primera vez que me pasó algo así En fin, disfrutan de apapachos y besos. Aparece parte del capítulo 9 y continúa con los juegos de novios, aunque si se dan cuenta, Yellow no llama a Red su novio, aunque si lo besa y todo eso .-.

Un toque del oldrival y suspenso para el próximo capítulo... ¿dónde gomitas está Yellow?

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios y todo eso. Me encanta leerlos :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: No te rindas**

"_Aunque esté todo perdido, nunca dejes de luchar. Puede que en la esperanza de cumplir un objetivo, surjan sorpresas inimaginables. Confusiones extremas que te llevan a una disputa emocional más grande que cualquier otro problema ¿Se puede amar a dos chicos a la vez?_

*Flash Back*

-Yellow ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

*Fin del Flash Back*

Nunca pensé actuar de la manera en que lo hice. En sí, nunca pensé en encontrarme con esa situación. He estado sola por los últimos dos años y justo ahora se presenta este dilema ¿Qué podría decir yo?

Fue tan indescriptible aquello… No pensé que Red iba a ir a buscarme a mi cabaña, lo que creía es que iba a ir a Pueblo Paleta luego de desembarcar en Carmín… pero no.

Cuando lo vi pensaba lo peor, sentía que con un "te quiero, pero como amigo" iba a romper mi corazón en mil pedazos. Pero él no hizo ninguna de las cosas que se cocieron en mi cabeza todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, tan solo aceptó mi declaración y la selló con un nuevo beso.

Todo transcurrió tan rápido que apenas puedo pensar que es verdad.

Estábamos volando en su aerodactyl, camino a la fiesta de bienvenida. Por un lado, la felicidad se desbordaba por mis poros, pero había alguien que me removía la conciencia, Alex.

Un conjunto de casualidades quiso que nos conociéramos tan solo a un día del regreso de mi amor platónico ¿Y si no hubiera regresado, qué hubiera sucedido? El destino intervino para que no supiera esa respuesta. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarlo, o por lo menos intentarlo. Tengo que estar alegre porque al fin mi mayor anhelo se cumplió y eso es lo que vale. A Red le ha de haber costado mucho darse cuenta de qué es lo que realmente sentía por mí. Yo debo seguir con el mismo ímpeto con el cual me atreví a declararme eternamente enamorada de él.

Pero, es tan difícil. Sé que Alex siente algo por mí y bueno, creo que yo también… ¿pero, eso es comparable con un amor guardado por tanto tiempo? Con todo esto, siento dolor de cabeza. Pero, esto no lo puede saber Red, el no tiene la culpa de tantos enredos que yo misma he creado. Soy torturada por algo que no quise hacer, algo que no surgió porque yo lo quisiera.

Aunque, volver a mirar al campeón, volver a sentirlo tan cerca e incluso poder besarlo sin miedo a nada, afloran en mí emociones y sentimiento casi olvidados. Indescriptible e incomparable situación. Una vez me dijeron que un segundo beso aclara cualquier tipo de duda. Con todos los que me ha dado, siento que todo pasó como si nunca hubiera partido.

Lo sujetaba de la cintura, algo que pensé que nunca haría. Me agradaba por fin poder mirarlo de otra manera, como algo más que una simple amiga. Pika y Chuchu estaban en nuestros hombros, mucho mejor que nosotros, no dudo que quieran tener otro huevo pronto.

Mi corazón latía aceleradamente, lo hacía desde que lo volví a ver. Me recosté en su espalda, su cómoda y fuerte espalda. Pero, algo no andaba del todo bien… recuerdos del chico al que lastimé sin querer venían a mi mente. Alex merece una disculpa, él es un gran chico. Pero ahora Red, está conmigo, tampoco podía evitar ese encuentro.

La única que sabía de esto es Blue, que al parecer no le gustó la idea de que pudiera fijarme en otro chico más que en Red. Un lío tremendo para una chica de 16 años, no va a ser fácil quitarme todo eso de encima.

Sus brazos estaban firmes, de seguro que ha estado haciendo mucho ejercicio mientras estaba por allá. Su alborotado cabello oscuro seguía estando igual.

Me comentaba algunas cosas de su largo viaje, yo me alegraba al ver que la confianza entre nosotros seguí siendo la misma. Se emocionaba al hablar.

-¿Sabes, Yellow? En Teselia hay una Ciudad llamada Mayólica, allí hay una gran cancha y un enorme estadio donde se pueden ver partidos de fútbol, béisbol y básquet.

-Suena interesante, Red. Pero tú sabes que…

-Que no te gustan los deportes – dijo riéndose – Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero esta ciudad no solo tiene estas cosas, sino que también alberga una estación de trenes subterráneos y una colorida rueda de la fortuna. El gimnasio de ese lugar es un tipo de centro de atracciones mecánicas donde hay una montaña rusa muy peculiar.

-La feria llegó a Ciudad Celeste hace un par de meses. Mi tío me invitó y fuimos a divertirnos un rato – dudé en decir lo siguiente – Me hubiera gustado que estés conmigo en esos momentos que considero felices.

-Yo también he pasado muchas cosas, Yellow. Aunque no lo quiera admitir, me dolía que no estés conmigo ¿Qué más pasó en mi ausencia? – preguntó como para apaciguar aquella situación nostálgica.

-Te perdiste de algunas cosas importantes Red, entre ellas, que Green y Blue ya son novios y que se van a presentar así formalmente en tu fiesta.

-Pues, ya era tiempo ¿no? Sabíamos que ellos dos iban a terminar juntos tarde o temprano.

Asentí. Sabía que esos dos se amaban a su manera. Conocía todo lo que hizo Blue para lograr estar junto a Green, ese par se lo merecía.

Al rato ya habíamos llegado a Pueblo Paleta. Noté que habían decorado el lugar con cadenetas multicolor. Aero aterrizó un poco lejos de la casa de Red y éste me ayudó a bajar de su pokémon. Luego, metió a Aero en su pokéball y caminamos al foco de la fiesta. La mano de Red rozó con la mía… sentí miedo, pero recordé que a partir de ahora todo sería así, no podía volver a ser una chica tímida en su presencia.

Más y más recuerdos que me esforzaba en esfumar. Acepté que su mano se entrelazaba con la mía. Me gustaría maldecir al tiempo, solo un poco. La sensación que experimenté fue muy agradable y mágica en alguna forma. Pika y Chuchu caminaban delante de nosotros expresándose amor mutuamente.

Mientras más nos acercábamos, más se podía notar el entusiasmo de Red. Hasta que al fin.

Su madre se estremeció al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo, supuse que lo correcto en esa situación era apartarme un poco para dar mayor importancia a aquel reencuentro. Unos cuantos susurros por parte de ambos, una escena conmovedora. Atrás de ella llegaron Green y Blue, que apapacharon al campeón, renovando la amistad que unía a los pokehólders de Kanto.

Unos cuantos conocidos más, saludos por aquí y por allá. Al rato Red volvió conmigo y su madre dijo algunas palabras de bienvenida en general, también dijo algo sobre el profesor Oak. No le pude poner importancia, Red y yo estábamos en una extraña situación de compartir guiños.

Pusieron algo de música de fondo, Bill repartió refrescos a todos. Green y Blue se juntaron con nosotros y entonces empezamos una charla amena. La que tomó la palabra fue Blue.

-¡Pues bienvenido Red! Ya se te extrañaba por aquí.

-Gracias, estoy feliz de haber regresado, el PWT me tenía algo estresado – dijo Red frotándose la nuca.

-A ver si me dejas retarte Red, para ver cuánto has mejorado – exclamó Green, que le solía hacer este tipo de propuestas al campeón siempre.

-Cuando tenga tiempo, me paso por tu gimnasio, amigo – dijo Red tratando de tomar la iniciativa de batalla de Green lo más calmado posible.

-Por cierto, Red. Tienes que saber que Green y yo… - interrumpió Blue.

-Ya se lo conté Blue – dije descifrando su intensión.

-Espera, tú llegaste junto a Red ¿cierto Yellow? ¡Son unos pillines! De seguro han estado muy ocupados – dijo con una risilla.

Le encantaba hacer ese tipo de comentarios. De algún modo, lo que decía tenía cierta parte verdadera. Red y yo andábamos en un hemisferio donde se afloraba lo que no se dio en dos años. Me sonrojé y al alzar la mirada, noté que Red también lo hizo.

-Tranquilos, no se pongan así – dijo Green, tratando de evitar más tensiones de ese tipo.

-Bueno chicos, es que la verdad… Yellow y yo… también somos novios – dijo Red de improviso, dejándome sin poder reaccionar.

En verdad aun no asimilaba nada de esto. Que de un momento a otro te empiecen a llamar de esa manera pueden desconcertar a cualquiera. Llámenme cómo quieran, júzguenme, pero yo aun no podía expresarme con esas palabras hacia Red. Quería, pero no podía

-¡Yo sabía que ustedes iban a terminar juntos! Espero que no haya confusiones, Yellow – dijo Blue.

Nuevamente estaba haciendo de las suyas. Recalco que ella es una excelente persona cuando se lo propone, pero…

-¡Blue! – contesté entendiendo la indirecta que quiso decir con "confusiones".

-Ya, ya. No se molesten "segunda mejor pareja de Kanto". Iré a servirme más refresco ¿Vamos Green?

-Ya que – contestó Green.

Ese par, comprendo a Green de alguna manera. Pero sabía que esa relación sacaría lo mejor de cada uno. Mientras se alejaban, Red y yo nos reíamos del carácter de ambos novios.

Red me miró y me dio otro de sus besos, estos eran como una explosión. Decidimos sentarnos en unas sillas que se encontraban más allá. Conversamos del cambio de esos dos chicos en los últimos años. Sus personalidades eran totalmente opuestas, pero eso no importaba para ellos.

Ya me había recuperado un poco de todo el drama interno que se encerraba en mí, hasta que vi algo que me dejó pensando. Ámbar apareció entre toda la alegría de la fiesta, claro que a unos metros de allí ¿Pero que hacía aquella pequeña pikachu allí? Al parecer Red no notó su presencia, ella se encontraba en dirección opuesta a donde él miraba.

Me estaba haciendo unas señas, al parecer quería que la siguiese. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Se habría perdido?

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el campeón al notarme angustiada.

-¿Ah? Sí, no te preocupes… aunque – Ámbar me preocupaba mucho, tenía que ver qué estaba pasando, no me quedaba otra más que mentirle al chico que estaba a mi costado – ¿me podrías traer un refresco, Red?

Ideé una pequeña distracción para Red mientras yo iba a averiguar qué pasaba.

-Claro, ya vuelvo – dijo sonriendo.

Pude notar que Pika y Chuchu estaban jugando con los otros pokémons. Así que mientras Red se alejaba, yo caminaba rumbo a encontrarme con Ámbar. Ésta, al ver que me estaba acercando, corrió hasta la parte trasera de la casa y yo la seguí sin causar mucho alboroto, no había invitados en esa zona. Se detuvo y me aproximé hacia ella.

-Pequeña ¿te pasa algo? – dije acariciándole la cabeza.

-Pika ¡Pika pika!

Algo no andaba bien, un presentimiento extraño me embargó.

-¿Te has perdido, Ámbar? Pensé que tú y…

-Pues sí, así fue.

No quise voltear porque ya sabía quién estaba detrás de mí. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que disculparte por el mal rato que le hice pasar, tenía que aclararle las cosas. Al final me arriesgué y quedé hipnotizada por aquellos ojos cafés.

-Alex, yo tenía que…

Se acercó, nuestros rostros estaban a mínima distancia.

-Yellow, Yellow del Bosque Verde. Intuía que algo así iba a pasar. Tú belleza puede cautivar a más de un chico, no debí confiarme demasiado.

-¿A q-qué te refieres?

-Tú lo amas, se te nota en los ojos. Él corresponde a tus sentimientos. Lo correcto es que yo me disculpe por interferir en tan hermosa relación. Pero no siempre hacemos lo correcto Yellow. Si me voy sin haber luchado, seré un completo cobarde y no quiero serlo. No quiero repetir escenas como la que pasó hace un rato. Fui muy infantil al hacer eso.

-Alex, me corresponde estar con Red. Fue muy difícil lo que hemos pasado y no puedo…

-Sí puedes.

-Pero no quiero.

-Sí quieres.

Me empecé a sentir nerviosa, estaba tan cerca de mí…

-¿Cómo puedes saber que quiero eso? – dije tratando de intimidarlo.

-Si no quisieras, ya te hubieras ido.

Me dejó sin palabras, tenía razón ¿Qué me mantenía atada a esa conversación?

-Entiéndeme Alex, He luchado mucho para este momento. Reunir todo mi coraje, vivir pendiente de un regreso que no tenía fecha… Perdóname si es que yo…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de ser como eres, que con tu sonrisa hayas enamorado a este chico de ojos cafés… a este chico que haría locuras con tal de verte feliz.

-¿Cómo es posible que tú te hayas…

-Creo en el amor a primera vista – sonrió.

-Pero yo no puedo. Soy la peor persona del mundo al haber creado ilusiones en ti, incluso me siento rara hablando de estos temas… yo solo…

Solo se escuchaba la música de la fiesta a lo lejos. Cerré los ojos y correspondí al encuentro.

Si antes estaba confundida, ahora peor. Yo no podía hacerle eso a Red, pero…

-Yellow, Red te está buscando.

Ahora sentía que me iba a desmayar. La voz de Blue nos sobresaltó, la noté seria y algo decepcionada ¿Habrá visto el beso?

-En un momento irá – contestó por mí Alex.

-Alex…

-Solo escucha – me acarició la mejilla – No me rendiré porque estoy completamente seguro que tú también sientes algo por mí. Solo tenlo en mente. Ahora ve con tu novio provisional. Pronto sabrás de mí.

Diciendo esto se alejó junto a Ámbar.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué acabas de hacer? – preguntó Blue en un tono en el que nunca la he escuchado hablar.

-Yo no quería, pero…

-Así que él es la competencia de Red… no está mal. Haber venido a buscarte aquí, a la boca del lobo, le da puntos a su favor. Pero sigo pensando que Red es mejor.

-Yo ya no sé. No me suelen pasar estas cosas tan seguido como a ti.

-Mejor vamos para allá, Red está preocupado al ver que no estabas.

No pude evitar voltear a ver a Alex. Su figura se estaba perdiendo en el horizonte.

-Esto queda entre tú y yo, Yellow. No hay que molestar a Red con cosas que no son necesarias.

Asentí. Nos dirigimos a la fachada principal de la casa, donde seguía la reunión.

Ya no quise conversar del tema con Blue… mas las sorpresas de aquel día aun no acababan.

Green se nos acercó apenas nos vio de nuevo.

-Yellow, parece que Red se encontró con alguien.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Green?

-Sí, cariño… ¿qué tratas de decir? – exclamó Blue.

-Esa chica de allí, que está con Red, no me da buena espina.

-A mí tampoco… se llama Stefany, Red me la presentó cuando me encargó buscarte.

¿Celos? No sé que fue exactamente, pero caminé con pasos de gigante hacia donde estaba mi chico y su "amiga".

-Hola –dije.

-Yellow, qué bueno que ya estás aquí ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba en el baño.

-Oh, bueno. Te presento a una amiga que conocí en el barco que me trajo aquí, se llama Stefany.

-Un gusto –exclamé.

-Igual – dijo la chica – Bueno, Red… ya me tengo que ir, solo pasaba un rato a saludarte y a desearte lo mejor en tus vacaciones.

-Gracias Stefany, yo también te deseo lo mejor en tu entrenamiento. Ya nos estaremos viendo.

-Hasta luego Yellow, un placer conocerte.

-Igual –dije menos aminada que en el comentario anterior.

La chica le hizo una seña a su pokémon, era un pikachu variocolor, éste se montó en su hombro. Luego sacó de una pokéball a un Staraptor, se montó en él y se fue el lugar.

Lo que hice inmediatamente después de eso fue mirar seriamente a Red. Él lo notó y empezó a reírse.

-No me digas que estás celosa.

-No te lo diré si no quieres.

Pero… ¿tenía derecho a estar celosa? No estoy segura de eso.

**Nota: Mil perdones pequeños, estoy con una semana algo ajustada .-.

En fin, aquí el cap 12... Yellow está más confundida que un chocolate en una bolsa de gomitas. Es un dilema interno, ella sabe que está actuando mal, pero... no es del todo su culpa.

Celos, ¿tendrá o no tendrá derecho de tenerlos? El encuentro que tuvo con Alex no la hace sentirse mejor, sino que vuelve todo más complicado ¿Ven todo lo que una chica tiene en su cabeza?

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios que me emociono cuando los leo :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Momento de los héroes**

"_Momentos en los cuáles depositas tu confianza en una persona que acabas de conocer, logras tener un aliado que comparte contigo un propósito bueno y malo. Si el destino te diera la oportunidad de hacerte quedar como héroe ¿la aprovecharías, aun cuando pueda que eso rompa las cadenas de lo que ya estaba estipulado?"_

Perdido en su mirada, hice algo que no estaba planeado. Me conformaba con hablarle de mi determinación y de qué supiera mis sentimientos hacia ella, nada más. Las cosas no siempre salen como las planeas, a veces salen mejor. Tampoco dormiré bien hoy, no dejo de pensar en aquel beso.

-El plan fue un éxito – dijo Stefany acababa de entrar a la habitación con dos barras de chocolate, me lanzó una.

Yo estaba sobre la alfombra de mi habitación que ahora ya no sería mía, por lo menos Stefany me permitió quedarme allí en vez de dormir en la sala.

*Flash Back*

Luego ejecutar el plan, nos encontramos en la puerta de mi casa, en Ciudad Plateada. Ella bajó de su Starraptor acompañada de su pikachu. Yo había llegado primero, con una sonrisa algo desordenada y con Ámbar subida en mi cabeza. Ya había devuelto a Charizard a su pokéball.

-Cumplí con mi parte ¿cómo te fue a ti? – dijo algo agitada luego de regresar a su pokémon volador.

Me sentía ido, como si estuviera soñando por lo que acababa de hacer. Stefany parecía también feliz, ahora éramos cómplices, hasta se podía decir que amigos.

-Pues, demasiado bien. Logré decirle todo y además, hice algo para que no se olvidara de mí tan fácilmente.

Me levantó el pulgar y me sonrío. La chica estaba entusiasmada, pero no creo que solo por ayudarme.

-Qué genial Alex. Es un placer ayudarte y espero que nos llevemos así de bien.

En ese momento pude notar que Ámbar y Thunder estaban en un proceso de conocimiento mutuo, cosa que no habían podido hacer antes. Los dejé de mirar un rato y puse algo de atención a la "desinteresada" ayuda de la chica.

-Creo que no estás solo alegre por mí – dije en un tono algo sarcástico.

Rió con mi comentario.

-No te puedo afirmar cosas que aun no sé si son ciertas, todo a su momento – rió nuevamente – Por cierto ¿cómo que hiciste algo para que no se olvidara de ti?

-Ya sabes…

La chica no me entendía, algo extraño. En fin, toqué la puerta y mamá abrió.

-Hola Alex ¿has visto por ahí a…

-¡Hola Patricia!

-Ah ¡Hola Stefany! No pensé que llegarían juntos.

-Pues…

-Nos encontramos en la puerta, madre – respondí.

-Y qué hacen ahí parados ¡Pasen de una vez! – dijo de manera alegre y exagerada – ahora les sirvo un bocadillo– terminó con una sonrisa.

Entramos y nos sentamos en los pequeños sofás. Los pikachus saltaron encima de nosotros. Ya no había mucho que decir. Los dos estábamos a la expectativa de mi madre, que llegó al rato con una bandeja de lo que parecían galletas.

-¡Oh, son galletas! No te hubieras molestado Patricia – dijo Stefany.

-Qué va, querida. Si las hice justo pensando en ustedes hace algún rato. Ahora ¡disfruten!

La invitada y Thunder se aproximaron a la bandeja, Ámbar hizo lo mismo unos segundos después.

-Yo paso – exclamé – Siento que mi estómago está revuelto.

-¿No estarás enfermo? Deja que vaya por el termómetro – dijo mi madre algo preocupada.

-No hace falta mamá – exclamé – solo estoy algo cansado. Iré a descansar, vamos Ámbar – dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Mi pikachu me siguió.

Mi madre puso cara de cuando olvida hacer algo importante; luego, miró a la chica que estaba en la sala. Definitivamente algo grave pasaba.

-Este… Alex ¿no recuerdas de lo que hablamos?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes…de que Stefanysevaaquedarentuhabitación.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos ¿no recuerdas que dijiste que cederías amablemente tu habitación a la invitada?

Mi madre mi miró como diciendo "Alex, por favor, no me hagas quedar mal". Bueno, ni modo.

-Ah, claro – dije levemente fastidiado – traeré mis cosas a la alfombra de aquí y tomaré mi siesta.

-¡No, espera! Alex, no quiero que te molestes con tu mamá por mi culpa, permíteme dormir en el sofá y devolverte tu habitación.

-Sabes que no aceptaré eso. Además eres nuestra inquilina, nos corresponde atenderte bien.

-¡Bien dicho hijo! – me felicitó mamá.

-Lo siento, yo tampoco puedo aceptarlo. Por lo menos, quédate en la alfombra de la habitación. Me sentiría muy mal si no lo hicieras, por lo menos acepta esta propuesta. Un buen acuerdo para ambos – terminó la chica.

Dudé un momento. Sería raro estar en la misma habitación con una chica, pero prefería mil veces la alfombra de mi cuarto a la alfombra de la sala, que era pequeña y no tan gruesa. Miré a mi madre, quién asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Pero si te sientes incómoda con mi presencia, solo tienes que decirlo.

-No te preocupes – dijo Stefany en un tono muy ameno.

Ahora me dirigí a mi habitación con Ámbar y acomodé algunas almohadas en la parte de la alfombra. Saqué una manta del armario y en un dos por tres tenía armada mi cama. Me sentía bien, me gustó que Stefany haya pensado en mi comodidad, por suerte.

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Por supuesto que lo fue. Las barras chocolate ¿son para festejar?

-¿Qué querías que trajera? ¿Champagne para brindar? – dijo en tono de broma.

Me senté en mi "cama" y le saqué la envoltura al dulce.

-Pues ¡salud! – dije extendiendo mi mano con el chocolate en ella.

-¡Salud! – exclamó la chica haciendo lo mismo.

Al final terminamos riendo.

La chica se tiró sobre la cama, adiós comodidad por algunos meses. Pero lo importante es ayudar a que cumpla su objetivo. Al fin y al cabo, así lo hubiera querido su madre.

-¡Pika pi!

-¡Pika pika!

Los pikachus que estaban supuestamente ya dormidos, se levantaron apenas sintieron el chocolate.

-Está bien, ya les invitamos – dijo Stefany convidándole un poco del dulce a Thunder. Me animó a hacer lo mismo con Ámbar.

-Ven pequeña, yo sé que tú también quieres chocolate – le dije a mi pikachu.

Hasta ese momento no tenía conocimiento de la hora. Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche.

-Recién son las seis y media, es temprano, relativamente – dije.

-¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó la chica que acariciaba tiernamente a su pikachu.

-No sé… ¿quieres salir un rato? – le propuse.

-Bueno, pero ¿los pikachus irían con nosotros?

-Depende de ellos, aunque creo que están cansados – dije acariciando también al mío – Ámbar ¿quieres salir con nosotros un rato?

-Pi pika – negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, no quiere. Supongo que sería bueno que se quedara con Thunder un rato.

-Está bien – dijo Stefany levantándose de la cama.

Ella no se había sacado los zapatos aun, pero yo sí. Le dije que me esperara en la sala mientras me ponía los míos. Demoré tan solo unos segundos y le di el alcance.

-¡Mamá, vamos a salir un rato! – grité fuerte desde la sala para que se escuchara hasta su habitación.

-¡Vayan con cuidado! – escuché de respuesta.

Abrí la puerta y salimos. La pregunta era ¿A dónde iríamos?

-Y entonces ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunté.

-Quiero ir al Bosque Verde.

Su respuesta me inquietó demasiado. Ya estaba oscureciendo un poco, pero no podía negar que me encantaba ese lugar por motivos muy obvios.

-¿Qué pasa con el Bosque Verde?

-No sé… Yo quería ir ¿recuerdas? Pero nuestro encuentro en la tarde no me permitió entrar a conocerlo…

-Pienso que es un poco tarde, pero… ya que.

Así fue como se inició una caminata hasta el mágico lugar donde muchos hechos ocurrieron últimamente. El lugar donde vivía mi amada… que en este momento debe estar con el otro… no me había puesto a pensar eso…

¡Rayos! ¡No me había puesto a pensar eso! Ella está con Red ahora, él la debe estar besando y abrazando… Quizá en contra de lo que ella esté pensando. Confío en que esté recordando aquel hecho que simbolizó mi lucha por conseguir su amor a toda costa. No es por ser malo, pero no creo que ese "campeón" la merezca… por lo que sé acababa de llegar de otra región, prácticamente la abandonó para irse a batallar. No la puso en primer lugar.

-Esta es la ruta…

-Dos, estamos en la ruta dos. Es la que une el Bosque Verde con Ciudad Plateada. Es tranquila, por aquí ya no hay entrenadores que te retan, se ha vuelto una zona mucho más pacífica.

-Bien, ya estoy conociendo mejor el lugar – sonrió.

-Por cierto ¿mañana querrías venir conmigo a la guardería?

-¿Una guardería pokémon?

-Exacto, yo hago voluntariado allí. Es muy divertido, soy el encargado del entretenimiento… puedes llevar a tus pokémons para que jueguen con los que están allí, la pasarán genial… así sigues conociendo la región.

-Pues, creo que iré. Me gustan las experiencias nuevas. En Teselia hay una guardería en la Ruta 3.

-La guardería que te digo también queda en la ruta 3. Hace poco la aperturaron.

La chica se quedó observando cada detalle del lugar por donde pasábamos. A pesar que estaba algo oscuro, el ambiente era agradable.

Yo seguí pensando en Yellow, en cómo se quedó luego del encuentro, en que al principio quiso evitarme… en lo que le dijo su amiga cuando nos vio. Tantas cosas… No quiero que ella se sienta presionada ni tampoco quiero crearle problemas, pero tengo que luchar por mi objetivo… así tenga que enfrentarme al mismísimo campeón de Kanto.

-Y esto es…

-Es una caseta, por aquí se pasa para ir de un lugar a otro.

-Oh, entonces si pasamos esto ya estamos en el Bosque Verde.

-Exacto, vamos.

Caminamos y cruzamos la caseta. Saludamos al vigilante que andaba medio dormido.

Stefany se asombro al ver la maravilla creada por los árboles al salir de la caseta.

-Esto es ¡extraordinario!

-Pues es una de las 7 maravillas del mundo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es un paraíso natural. Se puede apreciar mejor de día.

-Pero ya estamos aquí, hay que observar un poco éste lugar.

-Y ¿por qué tanto interés en éste lugar? – pregunté intrigado.

-Es por mi madre. Ella era natal de aquí y cuando yo tenía 5 años y vivía en Teselia, viajó hasta este lugar especialmente para capturarme un pikachu, así fue como obtuve a Thunder.

-Es una buena historia.

-Lo sé, me trae algo de nostalgia. Mi madre era una persona muy agradable, era como una amiga para mí… tomarse esa molestia por una hija es una gran regalo – empezó a lagrimear.

-Tranquila, sé que tu madre estaría feliz de que visitaras este lugar.

Abracé a Stefany, no sé qué haría si mi madre no estuviera conmigo… mi padre trabaja en Kalos y nunca tiene tiempo ni para llamarme por teléfono, así que ella ha sido mi único apoyo.

-Caminemos un poco más, el viento de éste lugar es enigmático en muchos sentidos, a mí me relaja – comenté.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro, donde vimos nuestro reflejo en el agua.

-Alex, tengo que decirte una cosa – dijo de repente.

No sé por qué eso me puso nervioso, como cuando un escalofrío recorre tu espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tenía una intensión oculta tras mi ayuda para que Yellow y tú estén juntos?

-Sí, pienso que lo haces con otra intensión, supongo que buena.

-Algo así, resulta que…

Antes de que dijera algo, unas voces se oyeron un poco más allá. Al parecer estaban discutiendo dos personas.

-¡Pero por qué!

-Y-yo… yo… yo solo quería ser honesta contigo…

-Es que ¡no entiendo! Pensé que lo nuestro era muy fuerte, que podía resistir cualquier cosa…

-Estoy muy confundida Red, solo soy una chica de 16 años. Te tengo que decir la verdad, es lo correcto.

-¡¿Estás terminando conmigo?!

-¿Llamas relación a algo como esto? Apenas han pasado menos de veinticuatro horas, yo me siento así, y necesito tiempo para aclarar mis ideas.

-¡Quiero saber el nombre de ese chico!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para retarlo a una batalla? Vamos, solo te estoy pidiendo algo de… tiempo.

-¡Dime el nombre de una vez, Yellow!

Stefany y yo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro muy sorprendidos. Nos acercamos más y pudimos ver, mientras estábamos escondidos en los arbustos, a Red y a Yellow discutiendo acaloradamente.

-Creo que alguien está muy confundida – me susurró Stefany.

-Y alguien se quiere pasar de listo – dije – llegó el momento de los héroes.

Salí del escondite y me acerqué a la confrontación me coloqué delante de Yellow.

-Me llamo Alex, un gusto – dije determinadamente y algo enojado – Ahora que ya sabes mi nombre ¿necesitas algo más?

-Alex ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó en voz baja Yellow.

-No iba a permitir que él te trate de esa manera –respondí.

-Así que tú eres el problema – dijo Red – Entonces, me encargaré de ti.

-En primer lugar, tiene que aprender a tratar a las mujeres. A ellas no les puedes gritar como te dé la gana, mucho menos a Yellow, que solo ha sido honesta contigo. No me importa que seas el "campeón" ni que hayas estado en otra región por algunos años, solo acuérdate que ahora no todo te va a salir como antes – dije algo inspirado.

-Este problema es entre ella y yo.

-Ahora no. Te recomiendo que si por lo menos tienes algo de interés por ella, la dejes reflexionar los hechos.

Red pensaba decir algo más, pero vio que yo tenía razón y apretando el puño, se fue por el sendero rumbo a Ciudad Verde. Vi que Stefany me hizo una señal, algo como "Voy a seguirlo". Asentí. Pude notare que el pikachu de Red se quedó un rato en el lugar, al lado de Chuchu. Estos dos se dieron un abrazo muy tierno y luego el pikachu siguió el rumbo de su dueño.

Me giré a ver a Yellow, que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-Alex, yo…

-Solo le dijiste la verdad, eso es lo correcto.

-P-pero, me siento confundida.

-Pero por lo menos no lo estás engañando – le acaricié la mejilla – ahora, lo que menos quiero es confundirte, así que solo te digo que pienses bien las cosas. Sabes que te estaré esperando siempre.

Me acerqué a ella queriendo darle un beso en los labios, pero ella se alejó.

-Alex, a ti tampoco quiero mentirte. Por lo menos sé que tú no te pondrás a gritarme, pero tienes que saber que necesito un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, no quiero lastimar a nadie.

-Tranquila, solo… me ganó el impulso.

Con una sonrisa se despidió y con su pikachu, entró a su cabaña, que estaba a unos metros de allí.

Me quedé perplejo y algo desanimado. Tiempo, solo eso me pidió y estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

**Nota: No sé que decirles .-. Solo perdón :(

Ando en los odiosos exámenes finales y no sé cómo me he dado tiempo de escribir, pero lo he hecho. Espero no demorar tanto con el otro...

Por cierto, estoy creando un grupo para todos los que escriban fanfictions de pokémon, el enlace estará en mi perfil de Fanfiction, así que es que quiere, se une y nos ayudamos :D

Respecto al capítulo, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza y no es fácil seleccionar una para el capítulo en específico. Por suerte la próxima semana salgo de vacaciones y tendré más tiempo. Ya les comentaré de mi nuevo proyecto luego.

Alex cuenta este capítulo, como se siente luego del beso son Yellow, está algo temeroso. Stefany se muestra como una buena persona... ¿qué ideas locas agregaré después? Alex defiende a Yellow de los celos y gritos de Red. Pero por una parte apoyo a Red, supongo que yo también me sentiría así. Aunque... pobre Yellow ;-;

Ya saben, comenten :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Nuevas ilusiones**

"_No se sabe como es el amor hasta que te llega el momento. Tu mente pasa a un estado donde solo retiene la imagen de la persona que te roba el sueño. Estar cerca de él o ella, que te dirija unas palabras, que te mire a los ojos, detalles que confirman que eso no es solo una simple amistad, por lo menos no de tu parte."_

-¿Red? – exclamé fingiendo que no había visto al chico.

Éste volteó. Se le notaba súper enojado. Ira e impotencia de no haber podido pelear a su manera con ese tipo que le arrebató a su amada. Debe ser una situación terrible, pero… de seguro él y Yellow no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Fue por eso que ayudé a Alex entreteniendo a Red en la fiesta.

*Flash Back*

-Bien, tú distraerás a Red mientras yo hablaré con Yellow – dijo Alex.

Nos encontrábamos volando ya cerca de Pueblo Paleta, yo sobre mi Staraptor y él sobre Charizard. Una sorpresa para la nueva pareja estaba a punto de aterrizar.

-¿Cómo cuánto tiempo tengo que entretenerlo? – pregunté, aunque la verdad no se me iba a hacer muy difícil hablarle por horas.

-Yo creo que algunos minutos bastarán – me respondió – Solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas.

-Listo, yo me encargo… Esto ya parece una misión secreta – dije mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Pues, es una misión… y es secreta… así que tienes razón – él también rió al terminar de hablar.

Decidimos aterrizar por separado. Yo lo hice por la parte frontal de la casa y Alex, por la parte de atrás, al parecer quería llamar la atención de Yellow para que se encontraran allí, donde Red no los molestara. Bajé cautelosamente y regresé a mi pokémon. Thunder caminaba conmigo, logramos divisar a Red, que conversaba con una chica de cabellos rubios. Se veía atractiva, no puedo decir lo contrario. De un momento ambos se besaron. Cien por ciento segura que la chica era Yellow.

No podían verme, pero yo sí a ellos. Me encontraba junto a mi pikachu tras un árbol.

-¿A qué hora se separará ese par? – comenté a Thunder algo impaciente por empezar el plan.

-Pika…

Volví a mirar, Red se alejaba de ella con dirección a la mesa principal, creo que iba por un refresco. Vi a Ámbar más allá, Yellow se empeñaba en seguirla. Alex ya había empezado con su parte. Mi turno.

-Vamos, Thunder, tenemos que entretener un rato al campeón.

Él ya había regresado de traer un vaso de refresco y estaba buscando a la chica con la que estaba hablando, Yellow. Era el instante de empezar.

-¡Hola Red!

Él volteó algo confundido. Era de esperarse, no creo que haya pensado volverme a ver hasta que haya derrotado a los ocho líderes de gimnasio de la región y al Alto Mando.

-¿Stefany?

-Sí, la misma ¿Cómo te va?

-Pues… bien y ¿qué te trae por… por mi casa?

Excelente pregunta… a inventar algo.

-Ah, bueno. Me dijiste que tu madre te organizaría una fiesta por tu regreso y a mí me encantan las fiestas – mentí, pues no me gustan las reuniones de ese tipo.

-¿Y cómo sabías dónde quedaba Pueblo Paleta?

¡Demasiadas preguntas! Más mentiras…

-Sé que no soy de ésta región, pero creo que le atiné. Claro que tuve que hablar con algunas personas camino hacia aquí… No fue tan difícil llegar.

-Bien, mi madre se encargó de reunir a algunos conocidos y a mis amigos, Green, Blue… Mira es la de allá – dijo señalando a una chica de cabello marrón – ¡Blue! – exclamó llamando a la chica.

Ella se acercó algo confundida.

-Blue, ella es Stefany, es una chica a la que conocí en el viaje de Teselia a aquí. Stefany, ella es Blue, mi amiga de casi toda la vida.

-Un gusto – dije estrechando mi mano.

-¡El gusto es mío! – dijo de una manera muy animada, o quizá no mucho.

-Ah, Blue. Tengo que pedirte un favor – Red miró a alrededor suyo – Hace un rato que no veo a Yellow ¿podrías ir a buscarla?

-¡Por supuesto que voy a buscarla! ¿Cómo es posible que se te pierda tu NOVIA? – dijo en tono burlesco.

No sé si la chica haya sospechado algo… pero ¿Qué es lo que supuestamente sospechaba? Ni yo estaba segura aún. Blue parecía que sabía lo que hacía al resaltar esa palabra. No pensará que…

La chica se alejó y de nuevo Red y yo estábamos solos.

-¿Yellow es tu novia?

No tengo idea lo que cruzó por mi mente al momento de preguntar eso. Alex ya me lo había afirmado, no tenía necesidad de incomodarlo con mis… mis…

-¿Suena algo extraño? – preguntó – Hace solo momentos éramos amigos… ¿recuerdas qué te dije que tenía que arreglar cosas con ella? Pues, todo está cómo debería estar.

-Qué bien por ustedes, espero que les vaya muy bien en su relación.

Estaba siendo cómplice de un asesinato al corazón de Red, se le veía tan ilusionado… sus ojos brillaban al hablar de ella. Pero, prometía ayudar a Alex.

-Yo también, nos llevamos genial desde que nos conocimos. Poco a poco nos hicimos mejores amigos y bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra…

-¿Te le declaraste?

-Jeje, no exactamente. Ella se me declaró hace dos años, cuando estaba a punto de viajar a Teselia y bueno, no le pude responder hasta hoy ¿quién iba a pensar eso de la tímida Yellow?

-Qué gran historia. Por cierto ¿con qué gimnasio crees que daba empezar mi recorrido aquí? – dije queriendo cambiar de tema, me afectaba en cierto sentido.

-Creo que sería mejor que empieces con el de Ciudad Plateada, liderado por Brock, que por cierto está por aquí también – miró alrededor suyo de nuevo, sabía que no solo lo hacía por buscarlo – Él utiliza pokémons tipo roca, te será fácil vencerlo con pokémons tipo agua o tipo planta.

-Sabio consejo, campeón.

-Gracias, pequeña saltamontes.

A la espalda de Red, aparecieron Yellow y Blue, un chico de cabello marrón se les acercó y les comentó algo que hizo que la chica rubia se acercara a nosotros.

-Hola –dijo ella.

-Yellow, qué bueno que ya estás aquí ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Red algo aliviado.

-Estaba en el baño – contestó no tan carismática.

-Oh, bueno. Te presento a una amiga que conocí en el barco que me trajo aquí, se llama Stefany – dijo Red.

-Un gusto –dijo Yellow extendiéndome la mano, no de la mejor manera posible.

-Igual – dije un poco más animada que ella – Bueno, Red… ya me tengo que ir, solo pasaba un rato a saludarte y a desearte lo mejor en tus vacaciones.

-Gracias Stefany, yo también te deseo lo mejor en tu entrenamiento. Ya nos estaremos viendo – me respondió.

-Hasta luego Yellow, un placer conocerte – dije y la miré a los ojos. Al parecer no le caí muy bien.

-Igual –dijo.

Llamé a Thunder que se había ido a observar a los otros pokémons de la fiesta. Liberé a Staraptor, nos montamos en él y alzamos vuelo.

Supuse que Alex regresaría a la casa, así que decidí ir para allá.

*Fin del Flash Back*

-¿Quién está allí? – preguntó mirando a todos lados.

-¿Pika pika?

Yo estaba detrás de él, quizá por la oscuridad de la noche y su frustración no pudo ni siquiera distinguirme entre los árboles ni diferenciar mi voz.

-Así que sí eres tú ¿qué haces por aquí? – dije mintiendo nuevamente, pues ya sabía todo el problema que había tenido con Yellow.

Me acercaba poco a poco, hasta que él pudo verme.

-Stefany… pues, solo salí a caminar.

Debe estar muy mal para ocultar la gran discusión que acababa de tener o bueno, simplemente aun no me gano su confianza. Su respuesta fue algo cortante.

-Ah, ya veo.

-¿Y tú cómo acabaste por aquí? – preguntó como tratando de no ser maleducado.

¿Qué le respondía? No le iba a contestar que estoy aliada con el otro pretendiente de Yellow y que intervengo en un plan para separarlo de ella, por supuesto que no… pero no tenía buenas excusas en ese momento.

-Yo… me perdí.

-¿Te perdiste? ¿Cómo así?

-Pues, no sé si te comenté que me quedaba en casa de una conocida de mi madre, en Ciudad Plateada… entonces salí a explorar los alrededores y de un momento a otro, me encontré aquí. No había ninguna persona a la que le pudiera preguntar cómo volver.

-Si gustas, puedo llevarte hasta Ciudad Plateada.

-¡Pika! – creo que su pikachu reclamaba por el gesto tan amistoso.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ando un poco desanimado, pero con gusto te ayudaré.

-¿Desanimado?

Red liberó a su aerodactyl y se montó en él. Su pikachu saltó encima, algo molesto, y se posó en la cabeza del pokémon volador. Con una mano me invitó a subir. Al hacerlo, me aferré de su torso.

-El día no termina muy bien para mí… Eso es todo.

Dio instrucciones al pokémon para que nos llevara a Ciudad Plateada.

-Pero me dijiste en la tarde que…

-A Yellow le gusta otra persona además que yo.

Volábamos sobre el frondoso bosque, que se veía enigmático de noche desde arriba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté.

-Ella me lo dijo, me comentó que no quería engañarme y que necesitaba tiempo…

-Oh, lo lamento.

-Eso no fue lo peor. Estábamos discutiendo cerca a su cabaña y el "otro" se metió y me hizo quedar como un idiota frente a ella. Solo me quedó irme del lugar.

-El tiempo dirá si tuviste la razón, no sabría que más decirte, Red.

-Es que no es justo, yo la…

-Pero quizá ella a ti no. No tenía derecho a hacer eso…

-¡Pikachu! – intervino el pokémon.

Red le hizo una señal cómo para que guardara silencio y continuó.

-Discúlpame por contarte estas cosas, no quiero que cargues con mis problemas.

-Vamos, está bien. Puedes contar conmigo para desahogarte un rato, considérame una amiga.

-Gracias, en serio.

Ya habíamos llegado a la Ciudad. La reconocí por las tiendas por las que habíamos pasado hacer un rato.

-Aquí está bien, Red – dije. Tampoco quería que Red supiera dónde vivo, pues allí también vivía Alex. En el caso que Red averiguará la dirección de él, no quiero quedar mal.

-Claro, ahora bajamos – dijo – Aero, desciende aquí.

El pokémon le obedeció. Bajé con cuidado de su aerodactyl, con la ayuda de Red.

-Gracias Red. Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa. Te iré a ver cuando pase el primer gimnasio, para que me des una buena estrategia.

-Cuando quieras. Gracias por escucharme.

Su aerodactyl se impulsó y empezó a volar, supongo que rumbo a su casa. Yo solo caminé un par de cuadras y ya estaba en casa de Alex. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero Alex abrió en seguida. De seguro escuchó mis pasos o me vio venir por la ventana.

-Pasa, le dije a mi madre que te demoraste porque te encontraste con un amigo – dijo Alex.

-No es del todo una mentira – dije.

Entramos.

-¿Y Thunder?

-Ah, creo que está durmiendo ya, al igual que Ámbar – me respondió.

-Pues, ¡AWAHHAW! – bostecé – Creo que yo también tengo algo de sueño.

-Acomódate para dormir. Mi madre ya está en los brazos de Morfeo también.

-Bien – dije mientras me dirigía a la habitación. Era obvio que Alex no me quería incomodar mientras me cambiaba el pijama.

Abrí una de mis maletas y saqué un polo algo ancho y un pantalón a rayas. No suelo usar pijamas de "princesas". Me cambié rápidamente y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los pikachus, que se encontraban durmiendo ya sobre una pequeña "cama improvisada" como la que se hizo Alex. Por mi parte, me acomodé sobre la cama y apagué la luz, pero no me dormí al instante, había muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Un día de locos, esa era la definición exacta. Conozco a un chico en el barco de camino a la región a la que solamente vengo a entrenar. Ese chico resulta ser el enemigo amoroso de Alex, el chico que es el hijo de la amiga de mi madre… y justo en su casa me voy a quedar estos meses.

Extrañas coincidencias. Y lo peor de todo, extrañas emociones ¿Cómo se le llama cuando te da cierto gusto mirar y conversar con una persona? Nada del otro mundo, creo yo. Pero ¿cómo se le llama cuándo tienes la necesidad de verla a toda costa, de ganarte su confianza y de estar cerca de él siempre? Sientes cosas raras dentro de ti, te pierdes en sus ojos encendidos…

¿Amor? Una palabra que nunca había cruzado por mi mente en estos 16 años. Aunque, no hay otra manera de describirlo. No soy una chica romántica, para nada. Pero ¿qué se le puede hacer cuando te llega el momento? Apuesto que él nunca lo notaría, soy muy reservada en estas cosas.

Ayudar a Alex con Yellow es una gran oportunidad para acercarme a él, al chico del barco. El único problema es la chica rubia, que es dueña de su amor. Esperemos que Alex gane esta batalla, así aun me quedan esperanzas. Todo sea porque Red y yo...

*Sueño de Stefany*

-Acércate.

-Pero no puedo, tú estás enamorado de ella.

-Acércate, ella no es como tú… no te ganaría en nada.

-Entonces, quieres decir que…

-Solo ven.

Me encontraba en la parte de arriba de un desnivel de una pequeña loma. El chico de ojos rojos se encontraba en la parte de abajo. Decidí dar un salto desde donde estaba yo hasta el suelo. Calculé mal y me caí, me dolió fuertemente la espalda.

-¿Estás bien? – dijo y se acercó.

-Creo que sí – dije tratando de ponerme de pie.

-Ahora que estás conmigo, no habrá que pensar más.

-¿Y Yellow?

-Ya te dije que tú eres mejor que ella. No valía la pena pelear por alguien así – me acarició la mejilla.

Lo abracé, se sentía tan placentera esa situación. Él me correspondió el abrazo.

-Red, quiero que esto dure para siempre.

-Así será.

-Red… Red… ¡Red!

*Fin del sueño*

-¡Red!

Desperté sobresaltada, casi temblando. Casi nunca sueño cosas así. Pero, no estaba sobre la cama… estaba en la alfombra y estaba abrazando a….

-¿Stefany? – exclamó Alex adormilado aún - ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué gritaste Red?

Lo solté de manera falaz, una situación realmente vergonzosa. El chico se sentó en la alfombra y encendió la lamparita de noche, yo también me senté.

-Tuve un sueño extraño y al parecer me caí de la cama y terminé aquí.

-¿Y qué tenía que ver eso con Red?

Alex tenía derecho a saber la verdad, sobre todo ahora que somos cómplices en esto. Tiene que saber que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Que yo sentía cosas extrañas por el chico del aerodactyl.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te iba a decir cuando estábamos cerca al claro en el Bosque Verde?

-Algo sobre por qué me ayudabas con Yellow.

-Exacto… esto no es fácil, yo no quería, pero las cosas pasan y uno no puede evitarlo. No sabía diferenciar bien lo que sentía, la verdad es que… creo que estoy enamorada de Red.

Asombro por parte del chico, la charla tenía para más.

**Nota: Hola queridos! Aquí les traigo el cap 14 :D

Stefany sigue a Red luego de la discusión con Yellow, éste se ofrece a acompañarla a su casa. Ella empieza a sentir cosas raras por él (Recuerden que Stefany no piensa en romances ni nada de eso). Reflexiones antes de dormir que hacen que termine abrazando a Alex por error xD

En el siguiente capítulo veremos qué dice Red a todo esto... y por cierto, ya tengo el hermoso final, pero no se preocupen... aun faltan varios capítulos...

Por cierto, estoy empezando con un oneshot que mandaré a un concurso, pronto lo publicaré :3

Saludos y bueno, dejen sus comentarios :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Une indicios, crea un nuevo plan**

* * *

"_Culpar a los demás cuando algo no sale bien es muy fácil, lo complicado es buscarle la solución a ese algo. Las charlas reconfortan cuando las compartes con la persona indicada, aquella que te dice la verdad sin pelos en la lengua. Investiga los cabos sueltos antes de que estos se pongan en tu contra. Exigir una repuesta tampoco es lo más conveniente, pero lo más accesible."_

* * *

-Idiota.

-Vamos, no seas tan mala conmigo.

-¿Qué más te puedo decir? Toda la culpa la tienes tú.

-No la tengo.

-Sí la tienes.

-No, la culpa la tiene ese chico, ese tal Alex.

-No, tú tienes la culpa. Le gritaste a Yellow, quisiste retar a una batalla pokémon al chico, dejaste a tu novia con él ¿quieres que continúe?

-No… no digas más.

Depresión, ira, confusión y ganas de tirar a ese tipo por un barranco. Hoy debió ser un buen día, pero acabó siendo uno de los peores que he tenido, peor que ese día cuando partí.

Siempre termino recurriendo a Blue, siempre. A pesar que algunas veces solo hace que me sienta mucho peor.

-Es la verdad. Aunque Yellow siga siendo la misma que hace dos años, cosas raras le han pasado los últimos días…

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Pues, obviamente. Sabes que al final todos terminan viniendo a mí para contarme sus problemas amorosos ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

-Dijo que no quería engañarme, que le resultaba difícil la situación en la que estaba. Pero, aun no comprendía por qué me lo decía.

* * *

*Flash Back*

Luego de pasar un buen rato celebrando, compartiendo anécdotas y riéndonos, Yellow me llamó a un costado del grupo.

-Eh ¿qué pasa Yellow? – dije sonriendo.

-Yo… me siento un poco mal.

-¿Mal? ¿Tienes dolor de estómago? ¿Fiebre quizá?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Vamos adentro, de seguro mamá tiene alguna medicina para eso.

-No… yo... prefiero que me lleves a casa, por favor.

-Está bien, deja que le avise a los chicos.

Me aproximé al grupo nuevamente. Les dije que Yellow no se sentía bien, que le dolía la cabeza, que estaba cansada y que la iba a llevar a su casa. Agregué además que podían acabarse toda la comida, no hacía falta que me esperaran para partir el pastel.

Desde que Yellow desapareció aquel instante de la tarde, noto que su mirada se pierde en el horizonte. Reaccionó algo mal al ver a Stefany, eso se justificaba… estaba celosa. Pero ¿lo otro? Es como si le incomodara todo y a la vez nada. Suponía que eran cosas de chicas. Lo pasé por alto.

Silbé para que Pika viniera, estaba acompañado de Chuchu, no se despegaron en toda la fiesta.

-Pika, Chuchu. Yellow se siente algo cansada, vamos a llevarla a casa.

-¿Pika? – dijo Chuchu preocupada por su entrenadora.

-No es nada grave pequeña, me dijo que solo le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Nos acercamos donde ella. Seguía como ausente, ida. Respire hondo, le di un abrazo por la espalda. La recosté sobre mi pecho y le acaricié suavemente la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Aun me duele un poco.

-Ya está todo listo para llevarte – dije – Aero ¡ve!

Mi pokémon estaba listo, me monté en él de un salto. Pika y Chuchu escalaron hasta la parte de atrás de la cabeza de mi aerodactyl. Invité a Yellow a subir tendiéndole mi mano. La tomó, se sentía tan cálida, tan delicada. Con cuidado se acomodo a mi espalda.

-Aero, a la cabaña de Yellow, por favor.

La frescura del viento sumada a qué Yellow me estuviera abrazando me hizo sentirme bien, cómodo. Pero, al parecer a ella no. No me hablaba, podía justificar eso con el malestar que tiene, pero más que un malestar, me parecía que algo la agobiaba.

-Yellow ¿no quieres que mejor te lleve a un médico?

-No, no es para tanto.

Un silencio profundo.

-Red.

-¿Qué pasa Yellow?

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-De nada. Sabes que para eso estoy. Siempre voy a estar pendiente de ti. Voy a velar por tu bienestar y te tendré presente hasta en mis sueños.

Sentí que me abrazaba con más fuerza el dorso. Yo miraba hacia al frente, poco a poco nos acercábamos al Bosque Verde.

Ahora el silencio iba acompañado de ternura, recuerdos, cosas extrañas en el estómago.

-Red ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-No tienes por qué preguntar eso. Yo contesto todo lo que salga de tus labios.

-Red… ¿cómo es que te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí?

Sentí un cosquilleo interno.

-Hace dos años, salí confundido por la declaración de una chica, ella era muy tímida y luego de eso huyó, dejándome lleno de incertidumbre. Partí confundido, pero lo que no sabía es que ese beso me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo que yo también sentía hace mucho tiempo. Yo amo a esa chica, solo que no sabía definir bien el concepto de amor.

-Es decir…

-Que me enamoré de ti quizá antes de que tú de mí, solo que no lo sabía ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo curiosidad.

Normalmente normal, ese es el tipo de preguntas que se hacen las parejas al iniciar ¿no? Amo su instinto curioso, inocente. Luego de otro instante silencioso, quise comprobar si se sentía mejor.

-Creo que me duele un poco más – respondió – Pero ya te dije que se me pasará con una siesta.

Estaba preocupado, me dijeron en Teselia que hay que tener mucho cuidado con los dolores de cabeza.

Llegamos al bosque y Aero aterrizó a unos metros de su cabaña. Los pequeños pokémons bajaron, luego yo, que ayudé a bajar a mi novia. Caminamos tranquilamente hacia la puerta, la detuve un momento.

-Espera – dije.

-¿P-pasa algo Red?

-No soy doctor, pero creo espero que con esto se te pase el dolor.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, cerré mis ojos. Me recliné un poco, pues soy más alto.

-Red…

Ella no correspondió esta vez.

-¿Eh?

-Red, tengo que decirte algo muy importante que decirte, algo que te debí decir desde el comienzo.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

-Tú te fuiste hace dos años, en ese tiempo pasaron algunas cosas. Mejor dicho, en los últimos días.

La conversación estaba tomando un sentido inusual, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu dolor de cabeza? – dije preocupado.

-En parte. Lo que quiero decir es que conocí a alguien, a un chico y… empecé a sentir cosas.

Me quedé impactado con ese comentario ¿Yellow sintiendo "cosas" por un chico que conoció hace unos días? Estaba poniendo de excusa mi ausencia. Y ¿entonces? ¿Qué pasó con los momentos de hace un rato? Aquellos cálidos abrazos y besos. Ella queriendo a otra persona. Pero… pero…

-¡Pero por qué! – respondí furioso.

-Y-yo… yo… yo solo quería ser honesta contigo…

-Es que ¡no entiendo! Pensé que lo nuestro era muy fuerte, que podía resistir cualquier cosa – dije con la impotencia a desbordar.

-Estoy muy confundida Red, solo soy una chica de 16 años. Te tengo que decir la verdad, es lo correcto – dijo ella sin bajar la voz.

-¡¿Estás terminando conmigo?! – grité desesperado.

-¿Llamas relación a algo como esto? Apenas han pasado menos de veinticuatro horas, yo me siento así, y necesito tiempo para aclarar mis ideas – dijo determinada, tanto que por un momento pensé que no era Yellow.

-¡Quiero saber el nombre de ese chico!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para retarlo a una batalla? Vamos, solo te estoy pidiendo algo de… tiempo.

-¡Dime el nombre de una vez, Yellow! –grité furioso.

-Me llamo Alex, un gusto. Ahora que ya sabes mi nombre ¿necesitas algo más?

Un chico salió de entre la maleza. Era rubio, alto. Y al parecer el estúpido que se metió en mi relación con la persona que amo.

Escuché cuchicheos por parte de él y Yellow.

-Así que tú eres el problema – dije – Entonces, me encargaré de ti.

-En primer lugar, tiene que aprender a tratar a las mujeres. A ellas no les puedes gritar como te dé la gana, mucho menos a Yellow, que solo ha sido honesta contigo. No me importa que seas el "campeón" ni que hayas estado en otra región por algunos años, solo acuérdate que ahora no todo te va a salir como antes – dijo.

Estaba casi seguro que el chico estuvo espiando la conversación. Yo estaba totalmente iracundo

-Este problema es entre ella y yo.

-Ahora no. Te recomiendo que si por lo menos tienes algo de interés por ella, la dejes reflexionar los hechos – me dijo en un tono imperante.

Quise responderle, tenía que responderle. Quería partirle el equipo pokémon, ahora me doy cuenta que eso fue muy infantil. Solo debí malograrle la cara con uno de mis puños.

Una extraña fuerza me detuvo. Quizá mi conciencia, que me estaba diciendo que no era lo adecuado en ese momento.

Me retiré del lugar, abatido, confundido. Como si hubiera perdido una batalla muy importante. Creo que fue una retirada estratégica. Pika me alcanzó al rato, de seguro se quedó despidiéndose de Chuchu o algo así.

Caminé enrumbándome hacia Ciudad Verde, pensando en la posibilidad que una persona se enamore en solo días. Yellow y yo llevamos años en esto, no sé como ese…

-¡Hola Red!

Una voz a mi espalda de nuevo. Noventa por ciento segura que era ella.

-¿Quién está allí? – pregunté de todas maneras.

La voz era de Stefany, la chica a la que últimamente ando viendo en muchos lados. En el barco, en mi casa, aquí…

Me explicaba que se había perdido, me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, o por lo menos a donde viviría temporalmente. Pika no tenía la mejor expresión hacia ella.

No sé por qué le terminé contando todo mi drama de hace un rato. Creo que me inspiraba confianza. Todo esto volando hacia Ciudad Plateada.

Llegamos al destino, descendimos donde ella me indicó. La chica bajó con cuidado.

-Gracias Red. Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa. Te iré a ver cuando pase el primer gimnasio, para que me des una buena estrategia.

-Cuando quieras. Gracias por escucharme – dije.

Alcé vuelo. Lo que hice fue una buena acción, pero… bah.

De pronto, recordé que había olvidado algo.

-¿Pika pika?

-Pika, olvidé recoger mis maletas de la casa de Yellow.

*Fin del Flash Back*

* * *

-Y luego ¡Puff! – dijo Blue.

-Exacto, apareció ese tipo, haciéndose el héroe. Lo reconozco, me excedí al gritarle e Yellow, pero ¿cómo crees que me siento luego de esto?

-Mal, porque sabes que lo pudiste evitar. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es construir un súper plan para que en primer lugar, no te odie. Luego, para reconquistarla y por último, para partirle la cara al guapo de su otro novio.

-¿E-entonces eran novios?

-Solo era un decir, que yo sepa solo le gustaba.

-Blue, yo la amo.

-Lo sé Red, tu cara de embobado lo dice todo.

-Pero no sé qué hacer ahora.

-Te pidió tiempo ¿no? Pues dale lo que resta de hoy mañana a primera hora te paras en la puerta de su casa y no te vas hasta que hable contigo, arreglan sus cosas y todos felices – terminó sonriendo.

-Lo ves tan simple…

-Es que tú lo ves muy complicado.

-Bien, tomaré tu consejo. Me acostaré temprano y mañana actúo.

-Así se habla campeón. Yo iré a descansar también.

-Gracias Blue.

-De nada Red. Es curioso que hace dos años exactos estábamos aquí conversando de tus problemillas con Yellow. Curioso e irónico.

-Hasta mañana – dije abriendo la puerta de entrada a casa.

-Pues ¡Ya nos vemos Red!

-¡Pika pi!

Cerré despacio. Mamá estaba en la cocina.

-¿Tienes hambre Red?

-No, mamá. No tengo apetito. Aunque me gustaría un buen desayuno mañana, si no te molesta. Tengo que salir temprano.

-¿A dónde vas, si acabas de llegar?

-Tengo que solucionar un asunto, prometo no demorar.

-Está bien hijo.

-Iré a descansar. Buenas noches mamá – dije acercándome para besarle la mejilla – Gracias por lo de hoy. Todo fue maravilloso.

-Todo para mi engreído.

-Mamá…

-Disculpa, es que a veces me agarra la nostalgia.

La abracé y Pika se unió.

-Te quiero mamá.

-Yo más Red.

Luego de este emotivo "buenas noches" fui a mi habitación. Todo estaba tal cual lo dejé, solo que limpio y ordenado. Mi madre había puesto un pijama nuevo al lado de mi cama. Sabía que era posible que mi ropa a no me quedara. Dijo que crecí mucho en este tiempo.

Me cambié y saqué uno de los cajones un reproductor musical que supuse que estaría allí junto con los audífonos.

Música melancólica, música deprimente, justo lo que no debía escuchar, pero ya era inevitable.

Pika se acostó en su cama, en la que hace tiempo no dormía. Yo también ya tenía ganas de que el día acabara.

-Esas maletas – dije para mí – Allí estaban los regalos que me faltaba entregar.

Mañana apostaría el todo por el todo, no me puedo rendir. Ese chico es solo un reto que pronto superaré. Aunque… ese chico…

* * *

*Flash Back*

Un chico se aproximaba hacia nosotros, pero al final solo se acercó a los pokémons que estaban más allá.

-Vengo por Ámbar – dijo él en tono serio y desanimado.

Éste tomó a un pikachu que no era Chuchu en sus brazos y corrió rumbó a la salida a Ciudad Plateada. Yellow se estremeció con su presencia.

*Fin del Flash Back*

* * *

Ese chico fue el que nos interrumpió cuando estábamos en el Bosque Verde. El que recogió al pikachu, al que Yellow me presentó como un amigo.

* * *

*Flash Back*

Había un chico alto de cabello rubio con un cartel que decía "Stefany" a unos pasos de nosotros.

-Creo que ese chico me espera a mí, pero nunca lo he visto en mi vida – me comentó la chica.

-Pues yo tengo que volar al Bosque Verde – respondí algo emocionado.

-Bien, yo iré a conocer a quién sea que ha venido a recogerme – terminó sonriendo.

*Fin del Flash Back*

* * *

Y también lo habían visto cuando Stefany y yo nos despedimos en el muelle de Carmín. Ella me dijo que se iba a quedar en casa de unos conocidos… puede ser que…

Tengo que investigar algunas cosas. Pero sobre todo, tengo que dormir.

* * *

**Nota: Buenas madrugadas! Aquí el cap 15 :)

En primera, creo que ya notaron que aprendí a poner líneas xD Ahora va a estar más organizado. En segunda, los invito a leer un one-shot que escribí para un concurso, ponen mi perfil y bueno, ahí sale. Además, estoy creando una grupo en facebook de fanfictions pokémon, también lo pueden ver en mi perfil :3

Respecto al capítulo, vemos qué sintió Red respecto a la aparición de Alex. Va uniendo pistas y él tampoco quiere rendirse tan fácilmente. Además se da cuenta que Stefany aparece muy seguido. Para el próximo, nos ponemos en los zapatos de Yellow.

Y bueno, hasta el siguiente cap °(w)°


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Detalles y tentaciones**

* * *

"_¿Qué tan difícil es resistirse a algo que no debes hacer? Realmente, un detalle puede hacer que el rumbo del día cambie, que el resentimiento se transforme en agradecimiento; que el odio vuelva a ser amor."_

* * *

En toda mi vida no he dicho una sola mala palabra, pero es este momento me gustaría gritarlas todas insultando al caprichoso destino. He quedado mal, muy mal…. Y así me siento. Ninguna situación anterior se compara a ésta. Yo soy la mala, lo acepto. Yo he jugado con esos dos chicos que lo único que hacen es quererme, pero… yo no sabía qué hacer.

¿Era mejor esconderlo? Si me pusieran en un tribunal con los dos, no sabría qué decir.

La lamparita de mi habitación era la única luz encendida en toda mi casa. Todos dormían, todos… menos yo. La sensación de culpabilidad no me dejaba tranquila. Hoy iba a ser un día de revelaciones, pero no de este tipo. Yo tenía que estar con Red, como lo he deseado toda mi vida… pero Alex se incluyó en la historia. Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, creo que hay que conocer a las personas antes de iniciar algo con ellas. Él me demostró que estoy equivocada en parte. No lo amo, no lo amo… no… lo… amo… ¿No lo amo? ¿Qué es el amor en sí? He llamado amor por muchos años a las ganas de estar al lado de esa persona especial; los abrazos, besos y detalles venían incluidos en eso. Entonces ¿amo a Alex?

Meditar temas tan complejos me da jaqueca y eso me causa insomnio. Mañana voy a seguir con el mismo problema. Para solucionarlo ¿tenía que escoger a uno? ¿Al protagonista o al infiltrado? Necesito dejar de pensar en esto por lo menos unas horas.

-Arceus, compadécete de mí – dije antes de cerrar mis ojos.

* * *

*Al día siguiente*

-Chuchu, ya deja de molestar, quiero dormir un poco más.

Sentía leves caricias en mi cabello, aun no abría los ojos.

-Ya, en serio, si quieres comida busca en la refri. No tengo ganas de levantarme hasta dentro de una hora – exclamé entre dormida y despierta. No tenía humor para nada.

-Qué raro, ya deberías estar despierta.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. La voz era inconfundiblemente de Red, quién estaba acariciándome el cabello. Di un grito, es cuál estremeció un poco al no invitado. Me puse de pie lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas fuera de la habitación. El no dejó que cumpliera mi cometido.

-Tranquila, vine en son de paz.

-¿Vienes a pedirme que me calme luego del espectáculo que quisiste armar ayer?

-Resentida.

-No es tan fácil olvidar algo así.

-No están fácil olvidarme de la cara de ese cretino.

-No es un cretino. Él me defendió de ti.

La balanza estaba inclinada para Alex, eso estaba claro.

-Pero no hubiéramos discutido si no fuera por él.

Era verdad, si no hubiera conocido a Alex… si no hubiera asistido a la guardería… todo estaría como debió estar.

-Me pediste tiempo ¿cierto? – continuó Red.

-Pues… creo que sí.

-Creo que ya te he dado una noche, suficiente para que tomes una decisión.

Me suena a que Blue intervino en este asunto.

-Es muy poco tiempo – contesté.

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Yellow? ¿Qué sientes por él? Es muy raro que deje que alguien me escoja, pero son las cosas que uno hace por amor. Eso es lo que yo siento hacia ti.

-Te dije que quiero ser sincera. No puedo darte una respuesta ahora.

-Si es por lo que dije ayer… sé que hice una tontería. No te debí gritar y mucho menos adoptar una postura agresiva. Perdón.

-Bien, estás perdonado. Ahora, por favor, te pido que te vayas. Por si no te das cuenta, sigo en pijama y no es correcto que… un momento… ¿cómo es que entraste?

-Ah, eso. Sé que dejas la llave debajo de la alfombra. Estuve afuera un buen rato hasta que lo recordé. Luego me infiltré como un espía, preparé el desayuno, di de comer a tus pokémons y a los míos y luego vine a despertarte.

-¿Qué preparaste qué?

-El desayuno. Es una forma de disculparme y demostrarte que… que puedo hacer cualquier cosa por tu bienestar. Discúlpame además por no dejarte dormir bien. Sé que causo muchos problemas, pero trato de mejorar por ti.

Un detalle. Un lindo detalle. Es cierto, acepté su perdón. Él no tiene la culpa de los líos que creo. Sentí cosas raras de nuevo, cosquilleos. Me serené y asentí.

-Está bien, aceptaré tu manera de pedir disculpas. Déjame cambiarme y…

-Te ves bien con eso, te hace ver muy adorable.

Blue ya me lo había dicho, tenía que dejar esos pijamas enteros de felpa. Pero ¿quién además que yo sabía qué pijamas usaba? Ahora… ahora lo sabe Red.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta que aun conserves esas costumbres que algunos llaman ridículas. Cuando te ruborizas por cualquier cosa, por ejemplo, o que uses ese tipo de pijamas – prosiguió.

Mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas ahora. Él tiene esa mágica capacidad y siempre se aprovecha de ella para lograr que me sienta así. Pero, no puedo. Me prometí a mí misma que me daría un tiempo para pensar las cosas.

-Vamos.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, por allí andaban Pika y Chuchu revoloteando entre la vajilla para 2 servida en la mesa.

-No soy un gran cocinero, pero dicen que con amor las cosas siempre salen bien.

Había sándwiches ahumados, café, jugo… una excelente manera de comenzar el día.

-Gracias, Red. Todo se ve delicioso – dije dejando a notar un poco del gran entusiasmo que tenía.

-Hice mi mejor esfuerzo con lo que tenía en la despensa. Tus pokémons y los míos ya comieron. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarnos desayunar solo a nosotros ¿verdad Pika?

-¡Pikachu!

-¡Pika pika! – recalcó Chuchu.

Sabía que mi pikachu estaría a favor de que terminara junto a Red, el entrenador de Pika. Los pequeños pokémons salieron por la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

Chuchu, ya tendría una charla contigo.

-Ahora, siéntate – dijo arrimando una silla.

No sé si tenía hambre y lo que dijo Red era cierto, pero todo estaba exquisito. Primero saboreé los deliciosos sándwiches, luego algo de jugo. Red se tomó el café.

-No está mal. Fueron las mejores disculpas que he comido.

-De nada Yellow. Ahora, permíteme retirar los platos y lavarlos.

-Adelante, Red.

Recuerdo que el día de su partida, me sentía muy nerviosa al quedarnos solos. Pero, la situación ahora es distinta. Incluso, muy en el fondo, deseo que pueda quedarse un rato más. Siento que estoy recuperando a mi mejor amigo, que está haciendo méritos para ser más que eso.

Lo veía con la chispa de siempre, tan carismático, tan alegre. Lo único que me molesta es recordar lo de ayer. Quisiera que me borren la memoria… aunque, mejor no.

-¿Sabes que me gustaría, Yellow?

-¿Qué?

-Que jugáramos algo ¿Qué te parece si jugamos Twister?

-No.

-Wow, eso fue muy cortante. No hay manera de cambiar ese "no".

-No.

-Por lo menos explícame por qué.

-Sé cómo va a terminar eso.

-Yo también. Por eso quiero jugar – dijo en un tono gracioso.

-Red, yo no quiero que las cosas se compliquen, aun no he pensado bien la situación.

-No quiero arriesgarme a perder – dijo acercándose a mí.

Yo daba pasos hacia atrás, hasta que di con una de las paredes.

-No quiero que otra persona tenga el derecho a quererte Yellow. Yo te pertenezco, yo soy el único en tu vida. Entiéndelo. Yo te amo, no necesitas nada más.

Tan cerca, la tentación estaba a solo unos centímetros.

-Soy dueño y esclavo de tus labios. Por favor, regálame un beso.

Ya no había hacia donde escapar. Al frente estaba el chico de ojos encendidos y brillantes, con mirada desafiante y muy decidida. Un silencio donde se escuchaban mis acelerados latidos.

-Red, yo no quiero engañar a nadie. Por favor… no…

-Prometo que no lo tomaré tan seriamente, será solo un beso, un simple beso fruto de la casualidad – exclamó.

-¿Sin compromisos?

-Correré el riesgo.

* * *

**Nota: Buenas madrugadas de nuevo! Aquí el corto pero interesante capítulo 16 :)

Yellow perdona a Red por el incidente de anoche. Todos sabemos que ella no es muy determinada, así pues cuando dice "no quiero nada con Red", sabes que va a terminar besándolo xD

Por cierto, la última frase en un cliché que me propuse usar hace algún tiempo. Ahora me voy a dormir que estoy a punto de desmayarme :I


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Confusiones casuales e inválidas**

* * *

_"¿Los accidentes pasarán por algo? ¿O son simplemente pura casualidad? La confianza se puede malinterpretar si no se da de la manera correcta. Por otro lado ésta y la fidelidad son inútiles si solo se da por una de las partes."_

* * *

–Alex, ya levántate. Debes alistarte para ir a la guardería.

–Ok, mamá – dije casi de inmediato, pues ya me encontraba despierto – Pero no tenías que hablar tan bajo. Stefany me va a acompañar, así que también hay que despertarla.

–Tú te encargas de eso, tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno. Te quiero, hijo.

–Igual, al rato te alcanzamos.

Nuevo día, nuevas actividades y nuevas esperanzas. Amanecí de buen humor.

Ayer, Stefany me confesó que le gustaba Red, el supuesto "campeón". Bueno, no puedo negarlo, se podría decir que tiene lo suyo… pero me desagrada su actitud, pienso que es un poco arrogante, orgulloso. Creo que él piensa que todo debe salir como él lo planeó y hay veces que no puede ser de esa manera. En fin, supongo que el amor te ciega a veces.

Me fastidia un poco eso porque con lo poco que conozco a la inquilina se podría decir que es una buena persona, no me gustaría que se involucre con una persona que no reacciona de buenas maneras, pero yo prometí ayudarla también. Aunque, le expresé mi disconformidad.

* * *

~Flash Back~

– Exacto… esto no es fácil, yo no quería, pero las cosas pasan y uno no puede evitarlo. No sabía diferenciar bien lo que sentía, la verdad es que… creo que estoy enamorada de Red.

–¡¿Qué estás qué?!

–¡Shhh! Baja la voz. No quiero que tu mamá se despierte.

–Pero ¡Cómo te puedes enamorar de ése! ¡Él es el enemigo! – dije expresivamente en voz baja.

–Pues, no lo sé. Hay algo en él que me llama la atención. Su determinación, su mirada tan cálida.

Di un suspiro profundo. No tenía por qué ponerme así. Aunque me fastidiara, es mi deber ayudarla también.

–¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo por qué lo seguiste cuando yo me quedé con Yellow.

–No creas que solo lo hago por él, cuando prometí ayudarte lo hice porque me pareció lo correcto. Sin embargo… después vino una confusión interna. Yo, no sabía diferenciar si estaba enamorada o no. Yo, no soy de éstas cosas – dijo algo sonrojada.

–Y al final descubriste que sí. La verdad no sé qué aconsejarte. Sabes que ese tipo no me cae para nada, pero acepto que puede resultar atractivo para las chicas – dije algo molesto.

–No es solo lo físico, las veces que he estado con él me ha dado la impresión que es una persona amable, educada, amigable. Y sus ojos tan encendidos…

–Blablablá, ya no hablemos de ese. Está bien, cuentas con mi apoyo, pero a la primera que te haga algo, te ayudo a descuartizarlo – sonreí al final.

–Gracias Alex, ahora… disculpa por el abrazo – dijo tímidamente la chica.

–No hay problema, pero no me confundas con Red de nuevo ¿ok?

–Ok.

–Buenas Noches.

–Buenas Noches Alex.

Stefany subió y no volvió a caer en lo que restó de la noche.

~Fin del Flash Back~

* * *

Aunque de todas maneras estaba muy inquieto por lo de anoche, solo por aquel momento del abrazo. No sé si fue porque me sentí muy incómodo o porque me agradó. En fin, no tengo por qué preocuparme por esas cosas.

Mi prioridad es mi querida Yellow, la chica que anoche me impidió despedirme con un beso. Admiro su honestidad, pero me dejo sin un recuerdo de ella hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Debo idear un plan para mi siguiente movimiento, le comentaré a Stefany y de seguro pensaremos en algo que nos convenga a los dos… pero primero tengo que despertarla.

Me levanté de mi improvisada cama y me acerqué, aún en pijama, a ella. La observé por unos segundos .

–¡Hey! Ya es hora de levantarse, Stefany.

–Un ratito más…

–Dijiste que me ibas a acompañar al voluntariado, además mi mamá ya…

Fui interrumpido por un almohadazo que casi me tira al suelo.

–Eso dolió – dije fingiendo enojo – Despierta de una vez, que mi madre nos está esperando con…

Otra almohada voladora acompañado de un "Alex, déjame dormir".

–Stefany, no te hagas de rogar. No pensé que fueras así de perezosa.

De un momento a otro, la chica se levantó de un salto de la cama.

–No soy perezosa, solo que ayer fue un día muy extraño y necesitaba recuperar energía.

–Pues, bien. Iré a cambiarme – exclamé mientras sacaba una camisa a cuadros color celeste y un pantalón oscuro – intenta hacer lo mismo y no quedarte dormida.

Mientras salía con dirección al baño, vi que Ámbar y Thunder estaban despertando.

–Buenos días pequeños.

–Pika…

–Pi…

–Al parecer no eres la única con sueño – dije en tono graciosos a Stefany.

Me devolvió una sonrisa.

Luego de arreglarme, salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada.

–No puede ser… chicas – dije en un tono muy desalentador.

Solo tenía que recoger mis zapatillas y dejar mi pijama adentro. Pero sabía que eso iba a demorar. Estaba a punto de sentarme a esperar hasta que Stefany abrió, llevaba un polo, unos jeans y unas deportivas.

–Por suerte no demoraste , estaba a punto de tumbar la puerta.

–Ni que fuera para tanto.

Los pikachus siguieron a la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras.

–En unos momentos bajo, voy a ponerme los zapatos – dije.

Entré a la habitación y busqué mis deportivas, me las coloqué y salí en carrera hacia la cocina. EL desayuno ya estaba servido. Leche, café o café con leche. Algunos sándwiches con mermelada y una caja con cereal. Por otro lado, otra caja, pero ésta con pokegalletas.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

–Alex, Stefany, liberen a sus pokémons para que puedan comer afuera, así estarán más cómodos. Coge la caja de pokegalletas.

–Claro, mamá. Por cierto ¿dónde está Bagon?

–Aquí está – dijo entregándome la pokéball – Tu tío Luis anda reclamándome a su Charizard, libéralo para que desayune y luego me lo das para entregárselo.

–Está bien mamá. Stefany, vamos afuera.

–Claro.

Salimos, el día estaba ligeramente soleado. Thunder salió seguido de Ámbar. Liberé al resto de mi equipo: Ludicolo, Sunflora, Bagon, Ninetails y Zorua. Ella liberó al resto del suyo: Staraptor, Dewott, Gallade, Pansage y un Arcanine.

Miré con curiosidad a su equipo, a algunos de ellos solo los había visto por foto.

–Oh, tienes un Zorua.

–Sí, lo intercambié hace poco desde el GTS del Centro Pokémon.

–Es un pokémon de Teselia.

–Pues, tus pokémons no se ven por aquí muy seguido.

–Son especiales – dijo orgullosa y a la vez sonrió.

Al ver que eran muchos pokémons, encargué a Stefany que trajera una caja más de galletas y algunos recipientes. Luego de dejar comiendo a los pokémons, incluidos a nuestros pikachus, entramos y arrasamos con todo lo que había en la mesa.

–Wow, nunca he comido tanto en mi vida.

–Ni yo, hoy ha sido mi excepción.

–¡Qué bueno que les haya gustado! Lo hice con mucho cariño.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y agradecimos a mi mamá. Hoy definitivamente se esmeró.

–Alex, hice más sándwiches para su almuerzo, los metí aquí – dijo entregándome una pequeña mochila.

–Gracias mamá.

–¡Gracias Patricia!

–Vayan con cuidado.

Salimos, regresamos a los pokémons y emprendimos la caminata hacia la guardería.

–Oye, estaba pensando en cuál será nuestro siguiente paso.

–Nuestro siguiente paso… Empecemos por decir que Yellow no quiere saber nada de ustedes dos hasta dentro de algún tiempo. Ayer Red me comentó que se sentía muy mal y que te odiaba – dijo riéndose.

–Era de esperarse, pensaré que soy el chico que vino a interferir en algo que no le correspondía. Pero al final eso no me importa, de todas maneras pienso buscar a Yellow luego de que terminemos este deber.

–Suena bien, yo puedo aprovechar para buscar a Red.

Me molestaba que lo mencionara.

–¿No quieres venir conmigo?

–Recuerda que Yellow no puede vernos juntos, ni tampoco Red.

–Cierto. Entonces, nos dividiremos y… ¿y luego?

–Tengo una idea – dijo la chica.

–¿Qué se ocurrió?

Una risa semi-malévola se presentó en sus labios.

–Ya lo verás. Tú solo tienes que ir a visitarla, entrar en su cabaña… entretenerla un rato hasta que yo llegué. Luego, harás que salga y voalá.

–No preguntaré más porque me asustas un poco. Pero seguiré tus instrucciones esta vez, supongo que ya me revelarás el resto ¿no?

–Todo a su tiempo, Alex.

Lo que quedaba del camino fueron bromas y algunas anécdotas. Me gustaría que Stefany hubiera sido mi compañera de juegos cuando era pequeño. Es aquella chica que siempre anda alegre y determinada, a veces algo misteriosa. En fin, llegamos a la guardería de la ruta 3.

–Aquí es. No habrá problema en que hable con la encargada y le diga que quieres ayudar. Siempre caen bien unas manos extra.

–Está bien.

Entramos, saludé a la jefa y le expliqué el caso de Stefany. Le dije además que era la chica que tuve que recoger el día anterior y todo eso. Se puso feliz de que quisiera ayudar, así que ya aceptó de inmediato. Claro que primero la presenté y la saludó amenamente.

–Chicos, solo hay una cosa. Los pokémons están en una sesión de relajamiento con el otro encargado. Pueden esperar a que termine en la sala de allá, creo que hay algunos juegos para ustedes y estos dos hermosos pikachus – dijo la encargada.

–Por supuesto, jefa. Nos avisa cuando hayan terminado.

–Claro.

Entramos a la sala. Yo me senté en uno de los sillones acolchonados junto con Ámbar mientras Stefany exploraba el lugar con Thunder.

–La señora fue muy amable – comentó.

–Suele ser así. Les gusta conocer gente nueva. Le caíste muy bien.

La chica andaba observando detenidamente una pila de cajas de juegos. Monopoly, Clue, Adivina Quién… hasta que uno le llamó la atención: Twister.

–¿Qué es esto?

–No me digas que nunca has jugado Twister.

–No, nunca había escuchado de él en toda mi vida.

–¿En Teselia no juegan estas cosas?

–No mucho, por allá se juega con aparatos tecnológicos, aunque no me agradan mucho.

–Pues, habrá que jugar –contesté.

Destapamos la caja y encontramos un tablero giratorio y un tapete con círculos de colores.

Con ayuda de Ámbar extendí éste último sobre el piso de la sala.

–Quítate los zapatos.

–¿Eh?

–Quítatelos, sino no podrás jugar.

–Bueno.

Ambos nos quitamos los zapatos, llevábamos medias blancas.

–Ámbar, ya sabes que hacer.

Ya había jugado esto hace algún tiempo en una reunión familiar con mis primos. Ámbar también sabía en qué consistía el juego. Thunder se pegó a ella, que sostenía el pequeño tablero.

–Tú empiezas, Stefany. En el tablero saldrá un color y qué pierna o brazo tienes que poner en el círculo del color que salió.

–Entendido.

Empezó el juego. Amo el Twister, sobre todo las divertidas caídas. Yo siempre soy el que pierdo primero, pero el que más se divierte.

Ámbar giró y en una de esas salió mano izquierda azul para Stefany. Ambos ya estábamos en posiciones muy graciosas, como casi nunca, aún no me había caído. Stefany pasó por encima de mí y estiró su mano hacia el círculo azul. No logró su cometido. Perdí el equilibrio, caí y ella cayó encima. Rostros muy próximos. Pequeñas risas incómodas.

–Alex, los pokémons ya…

La encargada entró de repente y nos vio en esa posición algo incómoda.

–Lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos.

Stefany tomó asiento en el tapete.

–No se preocupe. Solo estábamos jugando y accidentalmente caí sobre Alex, fue muy gracioso – dijo la chica.

–Sí, fue algo cómico – dije siguiendo la ilación de lo que estaba diciendo.

–En fin, solo venía a avisarles que los pokémons ya están libres. Recojan sus mandiles en la recepción.

–Copiado – dije.

La encargada se retiró. El ambiente era algo raro, pero decidí dejar la caída allí.

–Siento haber caído encima de ti.

–No te preocupes, no fue nada. Ahora hay que acomodar esto e ir con los pokémons.

–Vale, yo ayudo.

Entre los dos doblamos el tapete y metimos el tablero a la caja. Thunder y Ámbar nos miraban de manera extraña.

Hicimos lo que la encargada nos dijo y fuimos con los pokémons. Decidimos sacarlos un rato al patio, donde los hicimos competir en carreras, saltos… como una pequeña ginkana. Los pikachus también participaban animando a todos, haciendo barra.

Al rato vino el encargado y se los llevó a comer. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Saqué de mi mochila los sándwiches que me dio mamá y, luego de lavarnos las manos, empezamos a comer. Los engreídos se fueron con los demás.

–¿Sabes una cosa? – comenté a Stefany – Gracias a esta guardería conocí a Yellow.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, ella también es voluntaria aquí, solo que ayuda dos veces por semana.

–Suena interesante.

–¿No piensas dame más detalles del "plan"?

–Todo a su tiempo.

–Bueno, por lo menos no creo que Red se haya atrevido a ir a buscarla. Así que tengo ventaja.

–Te comportaste como todo un caballero, ahora solo toca esperar a que tu princesa se dé cuenta de eso.

Verdad, por ahora yo he hecho las cosas bien. Espero que Yellow piense lo mismo.

La merienda fue devorada en solo unos minutos. Ya estábamos llenos de energía para continuar con el trabajo. Lo que quedó de la jornada fue la proyección de una película, algo de Juncomán y no sé qué más.

–Esa película es de Teselia, el actor era un líder de gimnasio tipo hielo, pero quiso cumplir su sueño de estar en las pantallas grandes.

–Pues, no sería mala idea.

–¿La de ser líder de gimnasio o la de ser actor?

–La segunda, pues a mí no me gustan mucho las batallas, solo lo hago cuando es necesario.

Al terminar el cine improvisado, nos despedimos de los pokémons y nos sacamos los mandiles bordados. Un "adiós" a la encargada y ya estábamos afuera.

–Rayos.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Ya no tengo a Charizard, lo devolví en la mañana.

–Pues, yo te llevo en mi Staraptor. Te dejó en la casa de Yellow y luego aprovecho en buscar a Red.

–Gracias ¿No me dirás nada más del plan?

–No – dijo liberando a su pokémon – solo espera y haz salir a Yellow cuando me escuches llegar.

–Está bien, confiaré en ti.

Volamos hasta el Bosque Verde, supuse que eran las cuatro en punto aproximadamente. Iba en la parte de atrás, sujetándome del lomo del pokémon volador, no quería incomodar a la chica. Ámbar y Thunder se colocaron en mis hombros.

Stefany aterrizó cerca a la cabaña y nos dejó a mí y a Ámbar con la promesa de cumplir el plan.

–No sé por qué, pero esa chica me confunde un poco.

-Piika.

* * *

**Nota: Hola, holitas! Feliz Navidad atrasada!

Bien, me esmeré un poco en éste capítulo, ahora sí dejo una enorme duda entre estos dos. Por cierto, apenas mencioné el Twister, seguro imaginaron cómo acabaría eso xD

Este par se trae algo... pero ¿y el plan? ¿Qué creen que va a hacer Stefany? ¿Red seguirá con Yellow o no? ¿Qué le dirá Yellow a Alex cuando éste la vaya a buscar? Sinceramente, Alex anda muy ingenuo, cree que Red no hizo nada... prometo un súper capítulo en unos días.

¡Buenas madrugadas!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Round ganado**

* * *

_"Terminar siendo el paladín de una situación en la que eres el antagonista ¿Se pueden justificar todo tipo de acciones por amor? Si es así ¿qué es el amor que hace que todo suene tan encantador? Es casi imposible destruir a un enemigo por completo."_

* * *

Estoy atemorizado, pero a la vez ansioso por el plan de Stefany. Me parece que resultará bien, pero… tan solo me gustaría saber de qué trata.

Aún me siento extraño, es como si, de un momento a otro, me pusiera a pensar qué tan complicado es compartir la habitación con una chica. Por mi no habría problema, pero siento que… no sé… que tarde o temprano, algo extraño va a pasar.

En fin, ahora estoy a unos metros de tocar la puerta de la acogedora cabaña de Yellow. Quiero verla de nuevo, quiero que se sonroje con mis palabras, quiero… quiero que esto deje de ser una batalla y se convierta en una victoria para nosotros, sin que ningún recuerdo de "otros" exista.

Ámbar caminaba determinadamente, como yo. Nos acercamos al objetivo. Estiré mi mano y la hice chocar contra la madera.

Toc Toc.

Una suave voz se escuchó, era ella.

–¿Quién es?

Ayer fue un día confuso para todos. Ella no quiso ser grosera conmigo, pero me dijo que necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas ¿Y si no me quisiera abrir la puerta, pensado que soy muy insistente? Preferí no contestar a su pregunta, seguí tocando la puerta.

–Red ¿eres tú?

–Eso dolió ¿sabes?

–¿A-alex?

Decidí quedarme en silencio. Si acababa de mencionar a ese idiota, quiere decir que estaba pensando en él ¿Pero, por qué? Ese canalla ayer la trató muy mal, ella debería odiarlo. No entiendo, siento que me perdí de algo…

–Alex ¿sigues allí?

–No, ya me fui.

–¡Lo lamento! No quise confundirte con…

–Yellow ¿qué estuviste haciendo en la mañana? – pregunté directamente motivado por una fuerza desconocida.

–Eh… yo…

–¿Puedo pasar? No querrás hablarme a través de una puerta…

Imaginé cosas muy malas, las peores que una persona puede imaginar en un momento así. Sabía que Yellow no me mentiría, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Ahora el silencio lo inició ella, fueron segundos muy tensos para ser una visita que iba terminar feliz.

–No… Alex… no te puedo dejar entrar esta vez… así yo quiera.

Acababa de poner una cara de lo más desconcertante ¿Y ahora que hice? Lo mejor es mantener un clima relajado, yo no soy ningún gritón, ni alguien que se enoje fácilmente. Enrumbaré la conversación a otra dirección.

–Lo sé, yo también suelo tener la casa patas arriba a veces, si eso te preocupa…

–No, no es eso. Alex… ya… ya no puedo.

Apoyé mi antebrazo contra la superficie al lado de la puerta e hice que mi cabeza se apoyara en éste ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! Ámbar me miraba detalladamente.

–Si no quieres que entre, por lo menos podrías salir a saludarme ¿no?

–Yo, no tendría el valor saludarte ni mirarte de nuevo después de…

Siento que ahora viene la parte fea de todo esto.

–Yellow ¿qué estuviste haciendo en la mañana? – pregunté de nuevo, tratando de mantenerme lo más calmado posible.

Maldito silencio, me hace dar muchas vueltas más al asunto de las que eran necesarias.

–Alex, por favor. Esa pregunta es muy difícil de responder en este momento porque…

–Estuviste con Red ¿cierto? Jeje, no pensé que te volvería a buscar.

Una sonrisa de odio mezclada con una gran decepción. Ahora me senté con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y las piernas semi-estiradas, mi cabeza estaba recostada. Ámbar seguí mirándome sin perderse detalle.

–Yellow, Yellow, Yellow… está bien. Creo que ya no es necesario que me digas más. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

–Yo ya no puedo… h-hablar contigo.

–Es decir que… ¿ya no quieres volver a verme ni a hablarme? ¿Ni siquiera como amigo?

–S-sí… es lo que quise decir.

–¿Hice algo que te molestara?

–No, Alex… tú nunca has hecho nada malo… es solo que… yo…

–Sigue.

–No… no puedo decirlo así de fácil…

–Ah – suspiro – Está bien, si ya no quieres verme… lo acepto porque me lo has pedido tu misma. Pero… de digo la verdad, me da rabia haber perdido contra él, porque lo que perdí fuiste tú.

¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿Por qué de repente mis ojos están ligeramente húmedos?

–¡Auch! – exclamé al golpearme la cabeza contra el piso. Yellow había abierto la puerta.

–¡L-lo lamento! Déjame ayudarte…

–¡Pika Pika! – dijo Ámbar.

–Está bien, yo puedo solo – dije evitando que pudiera ver el comienzo de mis lágrimas.

–Pero ¡Alex! C-reo que tengo hielo en el congelador – dudó un momento – Puedes pasar… pero no creas que yo…

–Tranquila. Confío en que no me seducirás.

–S-siéntate en el sofá.

Una mueca de horror y vergüenza se mostró por su parte ¿De qué cosa está hecha es piso? ¿Cemento, concreto, hierro? Ese golpe me ha dejado medio aturdido, sin embargo… su expresión de hacer unos instantes me hizo recobrar algo de mi ánimo. Luego, ella fue por el hielo. Mi pikachu estaba a mi lado, sobando con sus pequeñas manitas el lugar del golpe. Chuchu estaba al lado de su entrenadora, al parecer susurraban algo entre ellas. Luego, Yellow regresó con una bolsita donde había colocado los cubos de agua congelada.

–Ponte esto allí – dijo.

–Gracias – dije aproximando aquel pequeño paquete a mi nuca.

–Lo lamento, en serio.

–No es nada de qué preocuparse… además logré entrar.

–Sobre eso… yo te abrí la puerta porque… tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas. Tienes razón, no te puedo exigir cosas sin explicarte por qué lo hago.

–Te escucho, o mejor dicho… te escuchamos.

–¡Pi!

–Bien… pues… yo… tú… nosotros…

¿Entendía algo hasta ahora? No mucho… pero se veía adorable, toda sonrojada y a la vez un poco molesta…

–Alex, escúchame… yo, ya no puedo verte nunca más a partir de ahora.

–Eso ya lo habías dicho.

–Lo hago por mi propio bien, porque me gustas… pero no quiero que este gusto, este simple enamoramiento se vuelva más consistente… no quiero que esto se haga más fuerte… porque es ese momento, no sé cómo reaccionaría. Apenas puedo con mis emociones…

–Lo sé, sino me hubieras largado bien lejos de ti. Sino no me hubieras besa…

–No, no lo pronuncies. No me malentiendas, no estoy diciendo que sea un error… pero ya no puedo Alex… Tú eres muy atractivo, amable… seguro puedes conseguir una chica mejor que yo.

–No, no podría. Me acabas de afirmar algo que quería escuchar de ti.

–En conclusión, sí… Red estuvo aquí en la mañana. Se disculpó y hemos decidido empezar de cero, empezar por recobrar nuestra amistad antes de cualquier cosa. Él y yo nos conocernos hace mucho… A ti ni siquiera te conozco, no entiendo cómo se pudo dar algo así tan rápido.

–Pero ¿no te gustarían conocerme?

–Ya es tarde, ya tomé mi decisión.

Había ruidos afuera… como alguien que acababa de aterrizar… un momento… ¡El plan! Falta jugar mi última carta.

–Si eso es lo que quieres, no puedo oponerme a tu voluntad. Solo recuerda que para cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde vivo… búscame cuando quieras.

–Alex…

–Solo, tenlo en cuenta.

–No prometo nada.

–No importa, espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos, mi querida Yellow.

–¡Pika! – gritó Ámbar.

–¿Pika? – dijo Chuchu.

–Solo te pido un favor… acompáñeme hasta la salida hacia Ciudad Plateada. Me siento algo mal aún por el golpe… no querrás que me pase algo antes de llegas a casa ¿no?

–Eso es chantaje.

–Eso es amistad. Por favor.

Yellow asintió con la cabeza e hizo una seña a su pokémon. Abrió la puerta… yo salí primero para asegurarme que el ruido era una señal que Stefany ya estaba allí y en efecto… estaba allí, pero no sola, él campeón estaba mirándola, como interrogándola de algún modo. No me vio, pues estaba de espaldas.

Una mirada cruzada con Stefany justo cuando Yellow salía dio por comenzado el plan, el que ya habían empezado a adivinar. No creo que Stefany se atrevería a hacer lo que estoy pensando…

–Bueno, Yellow, empecemos a camin… ¿Yellow?

Regresé para hablarle casualmente y ella solo miraba la imagen que estaba a mi espalda. Su cara se puso pálida, sin reacción… tan solo una lágrima corría por una de sus mejillas.

Volteé a ver nuevamente a mi aliada. Estaba en lo correcto, Stefany estaba besando al tipo de gorra roja. Qué cosa para más rara y desagradable, una cosa es que le gusta Red, pero otra…

–Yellow.

Aún no ejercía ningún movimiento. Pero, de un momento a otro, tomó la desición de echar a correr.

–Yellow – la tomé de la muñeca para que aun no empezara a moverse – Sé que no sería una buena idea seguirte en estos momentos, no quiero que pienses que quiero aprovecharme de la situación. Sabes dónde encontrarme, por favor, si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo avísame… además uno de éstos días nos encontraremos en el trabajo. Chuchu, por favor cuida de ella.

–¡Pikachu!

Una mirada donde se confundían mil emociones cerró el pequeño diálogo y Yellow se perdió en la abundante vegetación.

Volví a ver a la pareja, ahora parecía que Red le reclamaba algo a Stefany ¿Cómo se atreve?

Estaba a punto de intervenir, pero mi amiga le terminó dando una cachetada. Yo seguí mirando de lejos… Stefany liberó a su Staraptor, tomó impulsó y junto a su fiel Thunder huyó del lugar. Supuse que ya se marchaba a casa. Red gritaba cosas al viento que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

No sabía si huir o enfrentarme al buscapleitos del "campeón". Elegí la primera solo porque no estaba en las mejores condiciones para una batalla. Emanaba un aura oscura, se tocaba los labios y murmuraba cosas que no entendía.

Me compadecí de mi enemigo, enrumbé junto con Ámbar, muy cautelosamente entre los árboles, hacia Ciudad Plateada. Dejé al chico de gorra en un momento complicado, lo que no sabía es que lo peor estaba por venir… Yellow no estaba en su cabaña, ni tampoco querría volverlo a ver. Round ganado.

* * *

**Nota: Hola sensualosos! Publico esto desde una roca :ifeellikeachucknorris: xD En realidad ando en una situación algo complicada con el tiempo y con otras cosillas más, pero les adelanto que este fiction máximo durará unos 25 capítulos, como lo tenía planeado y además, tendrá un epílogo :)

Con respecto a este capítulo, seguí desde la perspectiva de Alex, ya el próximo veremos a otros personaje. Es algo corto en relación a las 2300 palabras que suelo escribir, pero todo tiene su porqué ¿Se dan cuenta de que Yellow quiere hacer las cosas bien y Alex no la deja? Y además, este par no se conocer muy bien que digamos... ya haré algo las respecto :D

Ahora, me despido... pero les pido que dejen un review así no tengan cuenta aquí, no les cuesta nada ¿sí? De esa manera me convenzo a mi madre para que me deje escribir hasta la madrugada xD


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Incómodas conversaciones**

* * *

_"Recuerdos que sabes que no se borrarán de tu mente sumados a una charla que apunta hacia lo desconocido. El final no está previsto"_

* * *

Sentí que alguien abría la puerta. Era Alex.

Entré a la casa irradiando ira, rabia. Aunque saludé respetuosamente a Patricia, creo que sospechó algo. Thunder y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación, donde mi ánimo terminó por desplomarse. Solo apagué la luz y me sumergí en las frazadas. Los recuerdos de ese momento vienen a mi mente como dagas, los pensamientos no dejan de llenarme la cabeza. Sus palabras me hirieron demasiado…

"_Yo la amo y tú no puedes cambiar eso" _

Estúpido Red. Aunque yo también tuve la culpa por arriesgarme a terminar así, como estoy ahora. Yo decidí estar como estoy. Yo y mi absurda manera de hacer las cosas.

–Esto está muy oscuro, te molesta si…

–Déjala como está.

–Pero…

–Alex, sé que es raro que te bote de tu habitación… pero necesito estar sola.

–Piensas que lo necesitas, pero no es así. Lo que necesitas en confrontar tus ideas.

–Tengo la mente llena de tonterías en este momento, no creo que sea conveniente.

Oí los pasos del chico, se acercaba. Encendió la lamparita de noche u se aproximó a mí.

–Vas a salir de allí, lo quieras o no.

Alex batallaba por quitarme el medio kilo de edredones que tenía encima. Yo luchaba para que esto no ocurra, pues… nunca nadie debía… verme llorar.

* * *

_–Sé que es difícil para ti, pero tienes que intentarlo._

_–Papi… ¿quieres que yo…no llore?_

_–No, no es lo que quise decir. Llorar es algo que hacemos por naturaleza, pero te vuelve muy vulnerable. Tienes que aprender a hacerlo en el momento indicado._

_–Pero… papi…_

_–A partir de hoy tienes que demostrar que eres fuerte ante los demás. Así serás una gran entrenadora… ¿o quieres que tus pokémons se depriman contigo?_

_–No._

_–Recuerda, solo puedes expresar tus emociones a las personas en las que confíes. No dejes que un extraño te juzgue por cómo te sientes ¿Está claro?_

_–Sí._

_–Tú madre se sentirá orgullosa, donde quiera que esté._

* * *

–Alex… está bien.

Me destapé por mi propia voluntad. Mis ojos seguían húmedos, pero no solo de tristeza… también de impotencia, de cólera. Aun en ese estado, lo miré firmemente a los ojos.

–¿Te pones a llorar por ese infeliz? Esa no es la Stefany que se presentó aquí ayer.

–Llorar no estaba en mis planes, es algo que… se dio por sí solo.

–No vale la pena.

–Cierto, no vale la pena… pero, es inevitable.

El chico se sentó al filo de la cama mientras que yo estaba abrazando mis rodillas.

–Por lo menos le marcaste la cara – dijo sosteniendo una sonrisa que se me contagió.

–¿Lo viste?

–Claro, Yellow se alejó del lugar mientras tú y él… Por cierto ¿cómo se te ocurrió eso?

–Ah, hablas del beso.

–Sí, de eso, pero mejor cuéntame todo desde que nos separamos.

–Bien, decidí ir a buscarlo a su casa. Fue fácil porque mi Staraptor ya había memorizado el camino… pero cuando me dispuse a ir para allá, vi delante de mí a un chico montado en un aerodactyl con algunas maletas y si no me equivocaba, un pikachu… deduje que era él. Entonces, pensé también que Red había tenido que partir de un lugar cercano para tomar la misma ruta hacia Pueblo Paleta… saqué la conclusión que él había estado en la casa de Yellow, pero ya no había modo de avisarte.

Suspiró largamente.

–Tenía una sospecha sobre eso, creo que me confié mucho. Pensé que él ya no la buscaría luego de lo de ayer. Pero hoy Yellow no me quiso invitar a entrar… por lo que mi sospecha creció. Luego, ella misma me lo confesó.

–¿Cómo lograste eso?

–Pues, tengo mis técnicas. Terminé con un golpe en la cabeza, pero… mejor sigue con tu historia.

–No, es que una vez me dijeron que los golpes en esa zona tan delicada pueden causar hasta tumores ¿dónde te golpeaste?

–Pues, aquí – dijo señalándose la nuca.

–Déjame ver…

Llevé mi mano hacia la parte que se había lastimado, tan solo tenía un chinchón… a mi parecer nada grave. Pero, de todas maneras sería bueno que esté en observación. Su cabello era muy… suave.

–¿Ves? Tan solo fue un golpecito – exclamó tomando mi mano y alejándola del lugar – Sigue con tu narración, que se pone interesante.

–Retomando, lo seguí hasta su casa. Dejó a su pokémon afuera, lo que me indicó que volvería a salir. Lo esperé junto a Thunder, pero me entretuve un poco y él me vio y se acercó a mí con la excusa que lo estaba siguiendo… me puse nerviosa….

–Es raro que me digas que te pones así. Pero, de alguna manera, te comprendo…

–Sí, supongo. Pero no saqué de mi mente el plan. Supe que me seguiría así que armé una carrera hacia el lugar donde todo se llevaría a cabo. Red me gritaba cosas, la mayoría no las entendía. Descendí justo al frente de la cabaña de Yellow, regresé a mi pokémon y junto con Thunder, esperé a qué él hiciera el primer movimiento.

–Con primer movimiento te refieres a…

–A los reproches y reclamos. Él ya sabía que yo estoy viviendo aquí. Unió rápidamente los cabos sueltos. Cuando estábamos en Carmín, yo le hice un comentario al verte, algo como "Mira a ese tipo, parece que viene a recogerme" Pero no pensé que me había puesto atención.

–Eso nos podría meter en problemas si él decide decirle a Yellow… pero creo que Yellow ya no querrá hablar con él, lo cual me da algo de ventaja.

–Bueno, no sabe donde vivimos, estamos a salvo. Pero de todas maneras no debemos confiarnos esta vez, porque esa es la única excusa que tiene para acercarse a ella… ese es su recurso, su as bajo la manga.

–Tienes razón, pero continúa, quiero saber el motivo del golpe que le propinaste.

–Me dijo: "Sé que tú te estás quedando en casa de ese tipo y que de alguna manera lo estás ayudando, son muchas coincidencias… cuando te apareciste en la fiesta, cuando supuestamente te perdiste y tuve que llevarte a tu casa y lo de hoy… tú estás tramando algo"

–¿Te trajo hasta acá?

–No, me dejó a unas cuantas casas. No me arriesgaría de esa manera.

–Ya entiendo por qué tu revelación de ese día.

–Siguiendo son esto, yo le respondí… lo besé y le tiré una cachetada porque me hizo enojar con una frase. Aunque, pensando un poco…él solo me decía la verdad.

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

–¿Crees que… solo es una ayuda?

–Demuéstrame que me equivoco.

Vi a lo lejos que la puerta de la cabaña se abría y de allí salían Alex y Yellow, un cruce de miradas bastó para liberar aquel deseo que tenía desde que me di cuenta de lo que siento.

Callé al Red con un beso. Y lo puedo decir así como así porque eso fue realmente lo que pasó. El chico no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo y aunque así lo hubiese querido, no creo que lo haya hecho.

–Uno no escoge de quién se enamora – dije luego del contacto.

–Es eso tienes razón, yo empecé siendo tan solo el amigo de Yellow. Logré convertir su respeto en algo más. Yo la amo y tú no puedes cambiar eso.

Sus palabras fueron muy hirientes. Fui rechazada.

–Alex es mucho mejor que tú. Él es un caballero que hace las cosas correctas, no les grita a los demás… ni mucho menos dejaría abandonada a su chica por dos años.

–¿No me digas que eres su novia? Viviendo juntos supongo que tenía que pasar ¿no? Y todavía así vienes y me besas…

–¡Cállate!

Con la furia que me desbordaba, le propiné una cachetada.

–No lo niegas. Yo sabía que ese chico no era tan bueno como aparentaba. De todas maneras, Yellow ya no pensaba volver a verlo.

Si supiera con quién estaba ella mientras él volaba a dejar sus maletas no hablaría así. Sus palabras duelen, pero… ahora me alegro que Alex lo haga sufrir. Si se enterara que Yellow ya no lo querría volver a ver…

Una sonrisa medio diabólica salió de mis labios, con los que antes había regalado un encuentro al campeón. Liberé a mi Staraptor y me monté rápidamente en él, seguido de Thunder, que estaba entre asustado y asombrado.

–¡Espera! ¡Sé que planeas algo! ¡Tienes que decírmelo!

Mientras yo me alejaba, él seguía gritando cosas de ese tema. Yo… yo solo decidí enrumbar a casa con la satisfacción de haber ayudado a Alex… ahora, solo con eso.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

* * *

–¿Te rechazó? Ese estúpido…

–Cálmate, está bien. Yo me expuse a eso.

–Pero él no debió hacerte sentir mal. No te conocer lo suficiente para juzgarte. No sabe que eres una persona increíble, que se sentía feliz al estar ilusionada…

Me sonrojé con lo que me dijo. Lo transmitía de una manera tan intensa y dulce, que logré captar el mensaje, me hizo sentir mejor.

–Gracias, Alex. Pero, él me confirmó que estaba muy enamorado de Yellow. Así que, pese a que ahora tengas más ventaja que antes, no le des la espalda… no sabes de qué manera te pueda sorprender.

–Tranquila. Mientras tú volabas, quise acercarme a Red y encararlo… pero por alguna razón me compadecí de él. Creo que ha caído muy bajo con lo del beso, me refiero ante Yellow y yo no creo que deba enfrentarlo así.

–De todas maneras, no te declares ganador. Anda lento, pero seguro.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. Además, es posible que Yellow mañana vaya a la guardería.

–Entonces yo no iré, así no tendrás problema.

–Pero… no creo que ella te haya reconocido como la chica a la que Red presentó como su amiga en la fiesta ¿no?

–Es posible que no, Red me cubría… pero de todas maneras…

–No, si sigues aquí encerrada no lograrás nada bueno. Por favor, acompáñame. No es 100% seguro que ella vaya mañana. Hazlo porque soy… porque soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte.

–Está bien – dije luego de un corto suspiro – ¿Sabes? Eres el primer amigo que tengo. No soy mucho de estrechar este tipo de vínculos. En sí, he sido algo solitaria todo este tiempo… tan solo mis pokémons y yo.

–Yo… soy tu primer amigo ¿eh? No está mal. Yo…

–¡Adivinen qué! ¡Hice tarta!

La madre de Alex entró de manera inesperada a la habitación con una tarta gigantesca y algunos platos y cucharas.

–Siento entrar así, pero vi entrar a Stefany tan desanimada, porque se te nota hija, que decidí hacer un postrecito como cena ¿qué les parece?

–Gracias, Patricia… no tenías por qué molestarte – dije saliendo del rincón y sentándome al borde de la cama.

–No es ninguna molestia, ahora eres como de la familia. Alex, hijo, toma la tarta y terminen de comerla entre los dos. Yo iré a leer un rato a mi habitación. Me avisan si necesitan algo.

–Está bien madre.

La señora se retiró con una gran satisfacción. La tarta cayó de maravilla, desapareció los malos sentimientos de los ratos anteriores.

Conversé con Alex un rato más, mientras terminábamos la cena/postre. Cosas que quizá no hubiera hablado con otra persona. Por fin alguien me escuchaba, me sentía comprendida y a la vez… me sentía en confianza. Reaccioné y pude ver que Thunder estaba haciéndose de galán con Ámbar al cederle su turno en obtener un pedazo del postre. Esos dos se veían adorables.

Ya todos llenitos y contentos, nos dispusimos a dormir. Alex fue a cambiarse y luego entró a la habitación, sacó su almohada y su sábana y se encaminó a la puerta.

–¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas con eso? – pregunté.

–A la sala, hoy voy a dormir allí.

–¿Y eso por qué?

Me lanzó una sonrisa a medias y cruzó la puerta. Algo no andaba bien… y no quiero imaginarme nada.

* * *

**Nota: Buenas madrugadas de nuevo! Ya se me está haciendo costumbre lo de publicar exactamente entre las 2 y media y las tres xD

Lo de este capítulo fue algo extraño... pasaron... ciertas cosas... :3

En fin. Los invito a leer un one-shot con el que no me fue tan bien... pero que tiene su gracia. Lo pueden ver en mi perfil, fue con motivo de año nuevo. Y bueno... ¡Dejen un sensual review que no cuesta nada!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Inquietud**

* * *

_"Incertidumbre, inquietud, intranquilidad, eso causa aquella imagen que nunca se irá de tu mente. Las verdades a medias no son tan fáciles de creer"._

* * *

La claridad del agua era impresionante. Un espejo conde incluso podía ver reflejado mis sentimientos en este momento, que no son nada bonitos.

De pie ante un pequeño claro del bosque, con la única que siempre ha estado conmigo acompañándome ¿Cómo llegué a esto?

De alguna manera, acepto que no tuve la mejor reacción… tan solo huí… como ya me había acostumbrado a hacer. Pero, sé también que si lo encaraba, no solo me iba a enfrentar a él… sino también a esa chica.

Y además está la visita de Alex, al cual golpeé por accidente. Me sentí culpable, el pobre solo quería saludarme… bueno, quizá ese no era "totalmente" su objetivo, pero es un gran chico y es por eso que quizá no lo mire solo como un amigo. Sé que esta mañana decidí que ya ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra, pero… ¡Fueron las circunstancias!

A quién engaño, sí… sí quería hablarle aunque sabía que no era lo mejor; pero ese era mi dilema interno, el que me atormenta desde hace unos días. Yo simplemente no puedo hacer lo correcto en estos casos.

Mas ahora, con lo de Red… siento que un camión gigante me pasó por encima. Así de simple ¿De qué otra manera se podría definir? Ver a tu chico con el que hace unos momentos te encontrabas tan bien… besando a otra… me siento tan ofuscada, molesta y algo apenada. Mi confianza se fue al tacho, no significo nada…

El hecho de que Alex no me siguiera significó mucho. Me demostró que no quería ser un "aprovechador de situaciones". Me siento bien al saber que fuera de algún tipo de relación que involucre sentimientos amorosos, él sería una de las personas en las que depositaría mi confianza.

Aunque, a Red también lo consideraría dentro de esa clasificación si no fuera por lo de hace un rato. Sí, me siento enojada, muy enojada. Pero ¿quién besó a quién? Ahora siento como si quisiera tapar el sol con un dedo. Me gustaría escuchar qué tiene que decir en su defensa, pero tengo miedo a la mentira. Además, no puedo permitirme perdonar este tipo de cosas…

–De seguro está tocando la puerta o de seguro ya se atrevió a entrar con la llave que siempre dejo bajo la alfombra de afuera.

–¿Chu?

–¿Crees que deberíamos volver?

Silencio por parte de mi pokémon me hizo comprender que la desición la tenía que tomar yo.

–Volveremos. Creo que ya han pasado algunas horas y no quiero que el peligro de la oscuridad de la noche juegue en contra nuestra. No tengo por qué arriesgarte a esto ni mucho menos confundirte con mis problemas personales.

–¡Pika pi!¡ Pikachu!

–Aun así. Creo que lo que necesito es algo dulce, como unas galletas… tengo hambre luego de toda una tarde de meditación. Lamento aburrirte tanto.

El sonido de las tripas de Chuchu me avisó que yo no era la única en ese estado.

–Bien, vamos a casa.

–¿Pikachu?

–¿Red? Ya veremos cómo reacciono en ese momento. Prefiero no anticiparme.

La chica del reflejo se fue al mismo tiempo que yo, rumbo a lo desconocido.

Una caminata con redundantes pensamientos. Todo en una ensalada plasmada en mi mente. Unos cuantos misterios por revelar… como saber quién es esa chica y por qué estaba besándose con Red.

La luz de mi casa estaba encendida. Una de mis hipótesis de cumplió: Red estaba sentado en el sofá, dispuesto a iniciar con un interrogatorio para averiguar la razón de que no estuviera en mi cabaña en las últimas horas. Yo no dejaría que él empezara la caótica charla.

–Así que entraste ¿te cansaste de tocar? – pregunté con el tono más serio que tenía en ese momento.

–Pues, algo así. Te dije que solo iba a dejar mis maletas, pero… surgió algo que me entretuvo.

–No me digas…

–¿No quieres saber?

¿Quiere que le pregunté sobre el tema? ¿Me contestará con la verdad? ¡¿Tendrá el valor suficiente como para decirme en mi cara que besó a otra chica?!

–No. Así está bien.

–Te equivocas, ya que el asunto también te involucra a ti. Tienes el derecho a saberlo porque eres mi novia. Y yo nunca te ocultaría nada.

–Tú…

–Yellow ¿recuerdas a la chica que te presenté en la fiesta de ayer, Stefany?

¡¿Es la misma chica?¡ ¿Cómo se atreve a decirlo con tanta frescura?

–Sí ¿qué pasa con ella?

–Me está acosando.

Eso es tan… fuera de contexto ¿Está diciendo que una chica lo acosa? ¡Eso es para reírse! ¡Les está echando la culpa a los demás por algo que él cometió! No puede evitar dar una carcajada y seguirle el juego.

–Así son los fans ¿no? Tú eres muy famoso en todo el mundo, así que debes tener mucha gente que lo hace.

–No ese tipo de acoso. Esa chica está enamorada de mí y me besó sorpresivamente cuando la quise encarar porque descubrí que…

–¡Ya basta Red! ¿Cómo te atreves a culpar a una chica con la excusa de que te "acosa"?

–¡Es cierto!

–Ni que fueras un niño que no sepa manejar ese tipo de situaciones.

–Pero, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

–Tú… le correspondiste.

–¿Qué yo qué…?

–Los vi. No tienes que negarlo.

–¡Es que no lo estoy negando! Ella me besó y no supe cómo reaccionar en ese momento, pero luego…

–Guarda tus explicaciones. No hacen falta.

–Yellow…

–¿Si?

–Perdóname – dijo arrodillándose ante mí con la cabeza abajo – Soy un idiota, como dice Blue. Pero trato de hacer las cosas bien ¿No crees que es extraño que sea totalmente sincero contigo? Tú también lo hiciste, por eso es que no te quiero mentir.

Cierto, yo le conté que me sentía atraída por otra persona. Él se enojó, sin embargo, yo me quedé tranquila por no mentirle.

–Está bien, aceptaré tu sincero arrepentimiento y admiro el valor que has tenido para decir eso. Red, de todas maneras nadie podrá borrar lo que vi…

–Lo lamento tanto. No quise que esto se saliera de mis manos. Es que esa chica…

–¿Te acosa? Vamos, dije que te perdonaba… no que te creía.

–Pero ¡es verdad! Al principio lo tomé como una amistad, pero luego… siento que ¡está hasta en la sopa! – dijo poniéndose de pie.

–Tienes hambre ¿verdad?

–¡No! Nada de eso… Es que es cierto, cuando discutimos la otra noche, apareció con la excusa que se había perdido y tuve que llevarla hasta su casa para que nada malo le pasara.

–¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

–Bueno… eso… me olvidé de decirlo antes… ¡Pero te lo estoy diciendo!

Suspiré y el campeón continuó.

–Aunque primero apareció sorpresivamente en la fiesta, sin invitación… justo cuando te fuiste al baño ¡Y además se apareció hoy! Y parecía que me espiaba porque estaba esperando a que yo saliera de casa luego de dejar mis valijas. Luego llegamos aquí y de la nada me… me besó. Para colmo le dije que yo no la quería y me dio una bofetada. Después huyó ¿Te parece eso normal?

¿Cómo debería responder a tanta información? Siento como si no procesara todo… de alguna manera lo encuentro sospechoso…

–¿Yellow? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

–Entonces falta la parte más importante. Sé lo de Alex.

Gritaba en silencio ¿Cómo sabía que Alex había estado aquí? Hablando de honestidad.

–Eh, bueno… lo que pasó es que cuando tú te fuiste, Alex vino… pero yo no le abrí. Él insistió y casualmente lo golpeé con la puerta y tuve que alcanzarle algo frío para que se lo pusiera en la cabeza y luego…

–Espera ¿Alex estuvo aquí?

Otra vez hablé de más. Creo que Red no se refería a eso. Metí la pata y ahora debería estar muy molesto conmigo. Pero su rostro no reflejaba eso. En cambio, solo parecía estar pensando.

–Sí… pero no pasó nada de lo que tú crees – respondí rápidamente.

–¿Exactamente cuando yo me fui?

–Eh, sí. Extraño ¿no crees?

–Y tú saliste exactamente cuando yo estaba afuera con Stefany ¿no?

–Bueno, sí… desafortunadamente tuve que ver eso.

–¿Alex te dijo que salieras?

–En parte. Me pidió que lo acompañara porque se sentía mal por el golpe.

¡No! Creo que no debí decir eso tampoco… ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

Red se acercó y me tomó suavemente la cabeza con ambas manos.

–Yellow, Alex es el enemigo.

–Tampoco es para que lo trates así. Él solo…

–No. No me refería a eso. Solo una pregunta más… cuando dijiste que te fuiste al baño es la fiesta… ¿estabas con él?

¿Cómo es que puede sacar conclusiones tan rápido? ¡Ni que fuera Sherlock Holmes! A veces es tan acertado… que me da miedo.

–¿Cómo es que tú…?

–Solo respóndeme.

–Sí, si estaba hablando con él ¿Feliz?

–No, pero necesitaba una respuesta para comprobar mi hipótesis. Tú no tiene la culpa, solo caíste en sus redes.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–De ellos, de Alex y Stefany.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Alex con Stefany?

–¡No te das cuenta! Ellos con el enemigo.

–¿Podrías hablar más claro?

–Sí, creo que sí. Stefany vive con Alex, por lo que los dos se ayudan mutuamente. Ellos están conspirando contra nosotros.

* * *

–_Yellow, discúlpame ¿qué hora es?_

–_Son las 3 y 40 – respondí luego de mirar el reloj._

_Suavemente soltó mis manos y se puso de pie._

–_¿Sabes? Me olvidé por completo de recoger a Stefany a Ciudad Carmín – dijo en son de broma._

–_Pues, yo me olvidé de los recados que tenía que hacer – sonreí y también me paré._

_Esos momentos me hicieron olvidar lo que había hecho hace dos años y lo que estaba planeando para reparar mi supuesto error. Relativamente, estaba en un mundo encantado con él, solo él._

_Me pidió un marcador y un pedazo de cartulina, en el cual anotó el nombre de su nueva inquilina: Stefany._

* * *

_–Hola –dije._

_–Yellow, qué bueno que ya estás aquí ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

_–Estaba en el baño._

_–Oh, bueno. Te presento a una amiga que conocí en el barco que me trajo aquí, se llama Stefany._

_–Un gusto –exclamé._

_–Igual – dijo la chica – Bueno, Red… ya me tengo que ir, solo pasaba un rato a saludarte y a desearte lo mejor en tus vacaciones._

_–Gracias Stefany, yo también te deseo lo mejor en tu entrenamiento. Ya nos estaremos viendo._

_–Hasta luego Yellow, un placer conocerte._

_–Igual –dije menos aminada que en el comentario anterior._

* * *

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, ya había visto a ese chico antes. La vez que desembarqué en Carmín vi que estaba esperándola. Ella me dijo que se quedaría en su casa por un tiempo ¿Él no te lo contó?

–No pensé que se tratara de la misma persona. Aun así pienso que estás delirando, estás sacando conclusiones muy rápido ¿Una conspiración? Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a quedar mal y te estás inventando toda una historia por las puras.

–Sabes que eso no es verdad. Yo nunca mentiría en esas cosas.

–Ya no sé si creerte, mejor… mejor será que te vayas y ya mañana hablarás más calmado.

–Yellow… confía esta vez en mí. Ella se puso nerviosa cuando la encaré con la verdad y…

–Adiós Red. Dije abriendo la puerta.

Él, todavía incrédulo ante mis palabras, no hizo ningún movimiento.

–Yellow… tienes que creerme.

Le señalé la puerta. Esta vez hizo caso y sin siquiera una despedida cariñosa cruzó la salida.

–Tú también Pika.

–¡Pika pi!

–¡Pika!

Olvidé a ese emotivo par que en algunas ocasiones incomodan con su empalagoso cariño.

–Adiós Yellow. La puerta se cerró tras la despedida.

La inquietante hipótesis de Red… Puede que tenga algo de verdad.

Todo coincidía se algún modo: El nombre, los tiempos… pero ¿por qué? ¿Una alianza para separarnos? No creo que Alex juegue de esa manera. Además él me había dicho que una chica vivía en su casa, que se alojaba ahí mientras llevaba a cabo un entrenamiento ¿no?

Además, si se tratara de la misma persona… no creo que Alex esté de acuerdo con las actitudes de su amiga… Pero no debo afirmar nada aún. Red solo trataba de justificar sus acciones creando cosas a partir de pequeñas coincidencias.

"Ellos son el enemigo", esa frase la ha tenido que sacar de alguna película. Mejor ya dejo de pensar en eso. Va a ser algo difícil a partir de ahora toda esta situación. Pero, presiento que Red traerá más argumentos mañana para convencerme de su teoría. Hay otra cosa… como si estuviera presintiendo algo… mejor solo sacaré las galletas que prometí a Chuchu y también les convidaré algo a mis demás pokémons. Luego… luego sigue el momento de descansar de tan agotado día en el que dos chicos siguen jugando inconscientemente con mi corazón. Porque cuando una cosa se arregla, otra se descompone.

* * *

**~Al día siguiente~**

Toc Toc.

–Si es Red, le voy a tirar un balde de agua fría ¡Son las seis de la mañana!

–Chu – dijo somnolienta Chuchu.

Hoy planeaba levantarme algo tarde. No tenía nada que hacer… bueno, lo de la guardería no era obligatorio, lo había dejado para mañana… entonces ¿Sería Alex?

Abrí la puerta. Un saludo algo ligero y cordial.

–¡Hola Yellow! Creo que ya nos conocemos. Soy…

Un portazo en su cara fue mi primera reacción ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a mi casa?

–Em, Yellow. Pensaba que podrías dejarme entrar para aclarar algunas cosas – dijo aquella inusual persona del otro lado.

–¡Pika! – también escuché detrás de la puerta.

¿Le abro o no le abro? Después de todo, no sabía si todo lo que me había dicho Red sobre ella era verdad.

* * *

**Nota: Siendo aquí las 02:49 del 06/01/2014 los saludo con mucho cariño!

Veamos, tengo hambre y aun asín terminé de escribir esto antes de comer un paquete de galletas ¡Milagro! xD

Pues, el capítulo de hoy habla de la revelación de la alianza Alex/Stefany. Pero Yellow duda de esto y al final termina botando al honesto Red. Al siguiente día una visita inesperada llega muy temprano... ¿Alex sabrá de esto?

Quier ponerme a escribir los siguientes capítulos de una vez, pero el tiempo no me favorece, mas ahora con el curso que voy a tomar en estas vacaciones, pero aun así tengo un "señor proyecto" que se me vino a la mente ayer que estuve delirando antes de dormir, pronto daré un adelanto :3

Pues bien, ¡DEJEN UN REVIEW QUE NO CUESTA NADA!

Mi madre me llama, así que ¡Chausito!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Camino a lo que Arceus quiera**

* * *

_"No todo sale como se esperaba, pero de allí parte ideas que superan la derrota. No evadas los problemas, enfréntalos"._

* * *

–Yellow… confía esta vez en mí. Ella se puso nerviosa cuando la encaré con la verdad y…

–Adiós Red – dijo abriendo la puerta, prácticamente me estaba botando.

Decidí no hacerle caso y seguir firme en mi posición, en mi hipótesis.

–Yellow… tienes que creerme.

Señaló la puerta con una actitud seria, firmeza irradiaba de su ser… como casi nunca lo había visto. Me resigné y decidí obedecerla, no era conveniente ponerme a discutir con ella en aquellas circunstancias.

–Tú también Pika – dijo al ver a mi pokémon aun dentro de la casa.

–¡Pika pi!

–¡Pika! – reclamó Chuchu.

Pika me siguió. Volteé y traté de buscar en esa mirada sus ojos.

–Adiós Yellow – dije finalmente, rendido.

Un portazo donde su enojo está confirmado. Yo solo le estoy diciendo la verdad ¿Por qué no me cree?

Es como si, como si esta vez yo no tuviera la culpa. Lo reconozco, lo que dije fue tan estúpido… "Me está acosando". Fue una frase tan egoísta y tan fuera de sentido. Pero era la única manera de explicar qué es lo que esa chica se proponía conmigo. Hago las cosas sin pensar, por eso le solté todo a Yellow antes de que se entere por alguien más. La verdad y solamente la verdad.

En cambio, siento que ella no es tan sincera conmigo… ocultarme sus encuentros furtivos con ese tipo ¡Con el enemigo! Pero, pasé por alto eso porque sé que yo estaba en falta en esos momentos (quizá solo en el segundo) y ese chico se aprovechó de su introvertida personalidad ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar así con ella? Y encima… ¡Vive con una chica! ¡Los dos en su casa! Y lo peor de todo ¡Está en complicidad con esa chica para quedarse con mi novia!

Siento que debí volver antes. La culpabilidad también recae en mí, pero… ¡Waaaa! ¿Cómo es posible que todos estemos jugando en este maldito laberinto?

–Si tan solo supiera donde vive ese maldito ¡Le iría a romper la cara! – dije ya camino a casa; no quise montar a Aero, porque últimamente o estoy forzando mucho… no quiero que se sienta solo como una herramienta.

–Pi… ¿pika pi?

–Es como si todo estuviera mágicamente a su favor, me hace ver como el malo de todo. Por eso… por eso no permitiré que me gane.

Un oscuro bosque que a mi paso cobraba una atmósfera más sombría se iluminó conmigo luego de que una brillante idea viniera a mi mente.

–Pika, tengo una idea que no puede fallar, así acabaremos con ese tipo antes de que se atreva a hacer su próximo movimiento.

–¡Pikaaaa! – dijo llevándose las manos a la cara y escondiendo sus rostro.

–Tranquilo, lo único que te pido es que te despiertes temprano de nuevo mañana.

–Pika…

–Vamos, ayúdame compañero. No quiero recurrir a Blue para que me dé una mejor idea ¿sí?

–Chu…

–¡Gracias! Ahora sí va a saber lo que implica meterse con el campeón. Regresemos a casa para descansar y no tener sueño en la mañana.

Emprendí una carrera a casa, con la emoción de tener un plan mejor que el de ese par que a partir de ahora no volvería a intervenir en mis vacaciones.

–Cierto… Pika – dijo jadeando del cansancio – Solo nos… quedan seis días aquí…

–Pi… pika pika…

–Y creo que ese tiempo será suficiente para lo que quiero hacer.

* * *

**~Al día siguiente~**

–¿No vas a tomar desayuno?

–Pues no, tengo asuntos que atender – dije rumbo a la puerta.

–Eso también me dijiste ayer… ¿está todo bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes. Solo que…

–Red, dime la verdad que soy tu madre.

–Que ya me provocó una de tus tortillas.

–Ya sabía que tú no podías contra tu estómago. Siéntate y si quieres preparo algo también para tus pokémons.

–Por mí está bien, los dejaré un rato afuera.

Salí despacio y los liberé a todos.

–Poli, Saur, Lax, Gyara, Aero, Pika. Tienen hambre ¿no? Pues mamá nos va a preparar un rico desayuno. Al principio pensé que nos iba a retrasar un poco, pero creo que se lo merecen luego que ayer sí los saque sin una buena comida. Así que iré a traerles algo, pero luego los quiero a todos listos para cualquier situación, porque lo que se viene es algo impredecible de alguna manera ¿está bien?

Todos asintieron con un grito.

Mi madre sabe como alegrarme la mañana, con uno de esos desayunos tan deliciosos. Agradecí y por todo y regresé a mis pokémons que también habían disfrutado de aquel majar, menos a Aero… esta vez sí lo necesitaba.

Mi madre salió tras de mí.

–Erm, Red…

–¿Sí, mami? – dije montando en mi pokémon con Pika subido en mi cabeza.

–Verás… todavía me preocupan los "asuntos" que dijiste que tenías…

–Ah, eso. Pues… ¿qué te parecería ser la suegra de Yellow?

–Así que era eso… me dejas tranquila de alguna manera. Pensé que estabas metido en alguna mafia o que ibas a robar algún banco…

–Mamá…

–Bueno, no tanto como eso. Pero eres mi único hijo, tengo derecho a preocuparme – dijo sonriendo – Ahora que sé que estás interesado en una chica… y sabiendo que se trata de Yellow… no tengo más que decir.

–Gracias.

–Ve con cuidado, cariño.

Mi madre entró nuevamente a la casa… "Una mafia"… creo que mi ausencia realmente la afectó mucho.

–Aero, al norte por favor.

Mi pokémon obedeció y comenzó a volar, surcando el cielo. Ahora… tengo que estar mentalmente preparado para esto. La última vez salí perdiendo contra él… contra sus palabras de "héroe".

Un grito en forma interrogativa por parte de Aero hizo que me acordara que no había especificado el destino, por lo que él me avisó cuando sobrevolamos el Bosque Verde.

–No, aquí no Aero. Necesito que me lleves a Ciudad Plateada. Exactamente al mismo lugar donde aterrizaste la vez que trajimos a la chica que encontramos en el bosque ¿recuerdas?

Otro grito, esta vez afirmativo. Seguimos hacia nuestra cita con el destino. Aunque no sabía donde vivía, planeaba averiguarlo.

–¡Gracia Aero! Tú siempre tan fiel, tan majestuoso. Descansa pequeño – dije regresándolo a su pokéball.

Para ser las siete y media, ya se veía comercio. La panadería estaba abierta y también algunas otras tiendas. Ya estaba en la Ciudad correcta, solo tenía que dar con la casa.

–Pika ¿Tú crees que sea algo conocido? Digo, como para preguntarle a alguien por él y que me digan donde vive.

–Pikachu…

–Bien, lo intentaré. Allí hay una chica, le preguntaré.

Me acerqué con Pika hacia ella y le pregunté amablemente.

–Disculpa ¿tú vives por aquí?

–Em… sí…

–Oh, bueno. Entonces debes conocer a Alex.

–Alex… Alex… Creo que te refieres a Alexander, pero él dice que prefiere que lo llamemos "Alex". Sí lo conozco, el participa en el comité ciudadano y es muy amable, aunque algo reservado.

–Alexander… y de casualidad ¿sabes dónde vive?

–Claro, en esa casa – señaló.

–Gracias – dije poniéndome en camino hacia donde me había indicado.

–Disculpa…

–¿Si?

–Es que… me parece haberte visto en alguna parte… pero no recuerdo ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

–Soy Red.

–Red… ¿el campeón de Kanto?

–No lo digas así, que me la voy a creer – terminé sonriendo.

–Claro Red ¡Hasta Luego!

Había olvidado que esa situación me pasaba seguida cuando salía. Quizá por lo que he estado ocupado arreglando los problemas que otro causó… Se siento bien de alguna manera, pero tampoco me considero vanidoso.

Así que allí vivía ese. Y no se llamaba Alex, sino Alexander. Bueno, no lo consideraría gran cosa, quizá solo acortó su nombre para que fuera más fácil de recordar.

–Bien, aquí vamos.

Toc Toc.

–¿Si?

Una señora abrió la puerta, supongo que era un familiar de él.

–Buenos días señora ¿se encuentra Alex?

–Oh ¿eres su amigo?

¡¿Qué si yo era amigo de ese tipo?! Por favor, ni en sueños. Yo jamás lo consideraría así, prácticamente somos lo opuesto.

–Sí, somos muy cercanos.

–Mi Alex… pensaba que era más solitario, pero últimamente me está dando sorpresas.

–Pues sí…

–Entonces tú debes conocer a esa chica… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Ah sí, Yellow. Él está perdidamente enamorado de ella, supongo que tú debes de saber los pormenores de todo ¿no es así?

¡Estúpido! No hay otra palabra que defina lo que acababa de hacer.

–Creo que me comentó algo… pero yo quería hablar con él primero… si no es mucho pedir…

–Lo lamento, es que Alex anda algo extraño. Aunque ahora que está Stefany con nosotros, siento que ella ocupará el puesto de confianza y bueno, a mí me dejará con el puesto de madre – rió.

–Está bien, no se preocupe. Pero… ¿podría avisarle que lo estoy buscando?

–Bueno, él no está aquí. En estos momentos debe estar en la guardería donde hace voluntariado, en la…

–Ruta 3. Cierto, se me pasó. Disculpe las molestias – dije recordando que Yellow me había dicho que habían abierto uno de esos centro allí.

–No se preocupe joven.

– Un gusto en conocerla, señora.

–Oh, igualmente. Ya sabes que puedes venir a ver a Alex cuando quieras.

–Claro.

Como si lo fuera a hacer. Si no tuviera tantos asuntos con él, no hubiera tenido que mentirle de esa manera a su madre. Ella dijo algo como que estaba teniendo mucha confianza con esa chica. Le hubiera preguntado si Stefany estaba en casa, pero ya es tarde para regresar. Pienso que ella es solo una marioneta de suya, mi asunto es con él.

–¿Pika?

–Ni modo, a la ruta 3. Vamos caminando, ya que tenemos cercado al objetivo.

–¡Pika!

A paso ligero. Hace mucho tiempo caminaba por esta ruta. Veo más árboles, un relieve algo modificado. Más allá unos niños en medio de una batalla pokémon. Me recordaron a Green y a mí hace algunos años, ahora ya hemos crecido y aquella rivalidad se convirtió en amistad. Cierto, todavía no entrego los regalos que traje de Teselia… si todo sale bien, los entrego esta tarde… pero primero.

–Wow, esta guardería le da otro toque a la ruta 3, que solía ser muy ordinaria.

–Pi…

–Vale, entremos.

El lugar era cómodo a la vista, lleno de colores y tan lleno de vida. Me acerqué a la recepción.

–¡Buenos Días! ¿En qué lo podemos ayudar?

Sentí que la señora que se encargaba de ese puesto me miraba curiosamente. Algo estaba a punto de repetirse.

–Bueno, yo…

–Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero ¿usted no es Red?

–Sí, soy yo.

–¡Wow! ¡Es usted una de las figuras más famosas en esta región y de seguro también a nivel mundial!

–No es para tanto…

–¡Es la verdad! ¿Podría tomarse una foto para nuestra pared de celebridades?

–Bueno, la verdad es que yo venía buscando a un amigo, Alex, que trabaja aquí. Necesito hablar con él. Luego si quiere me tomo una foto hasta con usted – dije amablemente.

–¡Ay! ¡Es todo un caballero! No se preocupe, ahora lo llamo. De seguro está adentro con los pokémons, él se encarga de jugar con ellos… Puede sentarse allí mientras espera.

–Esté bien.

Me senté y pika se sentó encima de mis piernas. Estaba intranquilo, pero confiado de alguna manera. Las cosas se arreglaban así, cara a cara.

Al rato salió él emitiendo un aura más misteriosa que nunca seguido de un pikachu, pero no que no lo ayudaba es que tenía un mandil bordado encima de su ropa. Me reí en silencio, pero sentía que su mirada me atravesaba. Se quitó la prenda y lo colgó en el perchero. Se acercó, respondí poniéndome de pie.

–Red…

–Alexander…

Se sorprendió. Una excelente primera jugada.

–Vamos afuera.

¿Qué pretende? ¿Una batalla pokémon? ¿Una batalla a puño limpio?

–Como quieras, pero esto lo arreglamos hoy.

* * *

**Nota:** Pues ¡Hola! Aquí yo con mucha pena de acercarme al final de este fic.

¿Pueden creer que aún no encuentro la manera de enlazar este capítulo con el final, ni el final con el epílogo? No sé, eso me tiene muy pensativa. Eso y las ideas para una drama nuevo, pero el tiempo es mi enemigo y me detesta. En fin, pasemos al capítulo.

Red pretende buscar a Alex a toda costa para arreglar sus asuntos, o mejor dicho, a Alexander. Ese nombre suena tan... no sé. Supongo que al terminar esto tengo que explicar de que parte de mi cabeza saqué a los dos personajes inventados. Por ahora, dejé a las dos partes en suspenso ¿qué tal?

**Deja un review o mandaré a alguien a que te obligue a hacerlo xD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Visita y discusiones**

_"Reconoce tus errores para luego tratar de arreglarlos. Todo se puede solucionar con una simple elección"._

* * *

–¡Hola Yellow! Creo que ya nos conocemos. Soy…

Me tiró la puerta en la cara, literalmente. Sé que no debería venir aquí, mucho menos a esta hora y con ese ánimo. Pero… simplemente se dio. La chica llevaba un pijama muy adorable, que en ese momento no iban de acorde a su actitud.

Luego de la crisis de ayer, decidí arreglar algunas cosas a espaldas de Alex, porque si él se entera que estoy aquí… la verdad no sé cómo reaccionaría.

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

–¿Ste – bostezó – fany?

–Buenos días – dije en voz baja.

–¿A dónde vas tan temprano y por qué Alex está en el sofá? – dijo la señora al ver que me marchaba en silencio.

–Bueno… yo… yo pensaba salir a correr un rato con mi equipo. Ya sabe, empezar mi entrenamiento. Creo que... han pasado suficientes días de relajación. A partir de ahora tengo que trabajar duro para empezar a retar a los líderes de gimnasio.

–Oh, bueno. Solo me sorprendió por la hora. Pero ¿y Alex?

–No estoy segura. Ayer dijo que venía a dormir para aquí, pero no me dio motivo.

–Umm, ya veo. Bueno, ve, no hay ningún problema… por cierto ¿ya desayunaste?

–Eh, no. Pero no se preocupe, desayunaré algo en el camino.

–Pero yo te puedo preparar…

–No hace falta, por favor, no se moleste.

–Bueno, pero prométeme que vas a comer algo.

–Está bien. Thunder, vamos.

–¡Pika!

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

* * *

De seguro él pensará que le rechacé la invitación a acompañarlo a su trabajo. Pero esto es algo que planeé en entre sueños. Tengo qué saber por qué Red me respondió con tanta firmeza que amaba a Yellow y por qué Alex está como embobado por ella también. Su indecisión está causando que dos chicos se encuentren confundidos y que yo actúe de una manera terrible.

Reconozco que fui cruel al besar a Red en frente de ella. Pero en ese momento me pareció correcto demostrarle mis sentimientos, además Alex necesitaba que la balanza se inclinara a su favor. Pero ahora, sé que Red no me corresponde y de alguna manera lo sigo admirando, pero esta vez por su fidelidad. A pesar que la trampa no resultó bien para mí, él me demostró que sí es posible amar a una persona sobre todas las cosas.

Entonces ¿qué era lo que lo diferenciaba de Alex? Los dos aman a esa chica de una manera impresionante. Puedo saber lo de Alex porque nos hemos vuelto muy amigos y por el rechazo rotundo de Red. Siento que no se merecía esa cachetada.

No sé si seguir apoyando a Alex de esa manera, por eso mejor arreglo las cosas de frente con la protagonista.

–Em, Yellow. Pensaba que podías dejarme entrar para aclarar algunas cosas.

–¡Pika!

–Thunder ¡no es momento!

Odio ese tipo de silencios, pero sé que debo respetarlos, sé que debo…

–¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó a través de la barrera de madera.

–Me gusta decir las cosas viendo a la persona con la que estoy hablando – respondí.

La puerta se abrió luego de lanzar esa frase.

–Pasa, acomódate en el sofá. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

–Concuerdo contigo, Yellow.

–¿pika?

–¿pika?

–¡Pikachu!

–¡Pikachu!

Su casa era algo rústica, pero muy ordenada. Nada del otro mundo.

La seriedad de sus palabras me hacía pensar que las descripciones del intenso romance que tiene con Alex están equivocadas. No creo que haya sacado tan rápido la conclusión que la chica de ayer era yo, tomé precauciones… me posicioné de una forma donde mi cuerpo era tapado por el de Red a la hora del plan. A menos que…

Se sentó en el sillón, justo frente a mí. Su mirada me atravesaba, era tan intensa.

–Bien.

–Bien – contesté algo sonriente por el nerviosismo del momento.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Bueno, yo quería hablar contigo sobre…

–¿Vienes a disculparte por besar a mi novio?

Bueno, recuerdo claramente que no me saludó de la mejor forma la vez que Red nos presentó… pero sus palabras me empiezan a inquietar. No titubea, va en seguida al punto.

–¿Red te lo dijo?

–Por algo es mi novio y no el tuyo.

–Que yo sepa, tú andas también con Alex o por lo menos, te la pasas ilusionándolo.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo.

–Te equivocas. Si me incumbe.

Vi en su rostro algo así como un "Era cierto". Una fría sonrisa y continuamos con esta inusual conversación.

–Lo olvidaba, tú vives con él. Pensé que serías una buena niña y no te involucrarías en esto. Al parecer me estaba equivocando. No tenías por qué ser más que una simple inquilina.

–Y tú no tenías por qué jugar con los sentimientos de ese chico y con los de tu supuesto novio ¿Cómo se te ocurre no decidirte por uno? ¿Acaso es tan difícil?

Touché. La ira que iba en aumento se camufló por ahora bajo una mirada esquiva. Un suspiro.

–Escucha, no quiero pelear. Pero he venido aquí para decirte la verdad. Yo besé a tu novio porque me sentía atraída por él – dije imitando su firmeza.

–¿Cómo puedes venir de lo más tranquila a decirme eso en mi cara?

–Porque quiero aclarar las cosas. Red no tuvo la culpa, fui yo la que lo seguía a tus espaldas porque pensé que yo tendría la oportunidad de ser más que una simple conocida para él, pero no fue así. Luego del incidente que tú viste, me rechazó y me puso en claro que solo te amaba a ti. Me sentí mal y lo golpeé, para luego huir. Si es que te dijo algo ayer, debe concordar con lo que te estoy diciendo.

–Red siempre ha sido muy honesto, me siento mal al no creerle.

–Bueno, yo soy la culpable porque…

–Momento, Red me mencionó que tú y Alex están como aliados y se están ayudando para lograr separarnos. Eso no te haría culpable solo a ti.

–Eso es… mentira. Es cierto que vivo con Alex y que es una gran persona al brindarme su amistad, a veces me comenta algunas cosas… pero nunca nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para nada. Él jugaba sus piezas y yo… yo las mías. Lo de ayer y lo del otro día fue una coincidencia.

–Eso es difícil de creer.

Por lo menos debo de seguir ayudando a Alex, él me ha demostrado que anhela poder compartir su vida con esa chica y quiero que mi amigo sea feliz, sin importar con quién.

–Pues, no hubiera venido hasta aquí para mentirte, no habría caso. Alex te ama y tienes que aceptarlo, desde el principio estás jugando con él…

–¡Pero yo…!

–No, no te excuses. Es verdad que algunas cosas surgen a partir de las circunstancias, pero ya tienes que decidirte.

–¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?

–Me he dado cuenta de mis errores y ahora quiero ser honesta contigo. Soy quizá la persona menos indicada, pero quiero que todo esto se arregle por el bien de todos. Trata de no romperle el corazón al chico equivocado.

Diciendo esto me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta. Descubrí a Thunder mirándome de lo más extrañado al oír toda la charla, pero me siguió. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando Yellow se dirigió a mí con una pregunta.

–¿Es así de simple?

–Sí, solo escoge al correcto.

–Tú que ahora sabes todo el enredo que has causado ¿por cuál de los dos te inclinarías?

–Te digo que Alex está haciendo todo lo posible por no incomodarte, él te ama sabiendo que en cualquier momento lo puedes lastimar, como ya lo has hecho. Me gustaría que le dieses una oportunidad.

–¿Y Red?

–Si en este momento no estaría en disgusto con él, quizá podría hacerle un par de cumplidos.

Otro silencio… decidí que era momento de salir.

–Espera.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora crees tú también que yo tengo algo con Alex por lo que vivimos juntos?

–¿Eh?

–Es que… ayer Red insinuó eso y… no es verdad.

–Stefany… Solo... solo lárgate de mi casa y no se te ocurra volver a aparecer por aquí. No se te ocurra hacer nada más para interferir en esto, sino… la próxima no me controlaré.

Una desafiante sonrisa de mi parte le devolvió la amenaza. No sé como describir todo, en general… fue una charla llena de ira, confusión… Nos marchamos del lugar y como ella dijo, no me aparecería por allí de nuevo, por lo menos no por mi voluntad.

Volaba en mi Staraptor sin rumbo fijo. Si iba a casa, Alex me cuestionaría y terminaría soltando todo. Mejor era merodear desde arriba por un rato.

–¿Pi?

–Lo siento Thunder, eso fue mi estómago. Me muero de hambre.

–¿Pika pika?

–Creo que iremos a un lugar para desayunar, de pasada que exploramos algunas ciudades de alrededor. Recuerdo que en Carmín había bastante comercio, de seguro hay buenos lugares para comer. Staraptor, conocer el camino hacia allí ¿no?

Mi pokémon me respondió con uno de sus particulares gritos.

–Pues vamos, a fin y al cabo… podía alcanzar a Alex luego en la guardería de la ruta 3 . Además, no creo que nada malo le pase si ando explorando la región por algunas horas.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Buenas madrugadas!

En primera quiero agradecer enormemente sus reviews, de todos, sin excepción. Los quiero y les doy una dulce por eso xD

En segunda, el capítulo de hoy trata sobre la pelea verbal de Stefany y Yellow. La rubia se controla pues yo en su lugar ya le hubiera cortado la cabeza... pero Stefany cree que es la mejor manera de arreglar todo. Esas chicas... ¿por qué no armaron una batalla pokémon como la gente normal?

Bueno, comento además que estoy en proyecto con otro fic, digamos para que nuestra conexión no se pierda :3 Es uno que involucra drama y tragedia... algo de romance también. Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil y vamos a lo más importante...

**¡Dejen un review!** Los quiero :D


End file.
